Concussion
by Lithet
Summary: A veces, los accidentes que ocurren en nuestra vida tienen un motivo. Una razón de ser. Lexa le dijo "La muerte no es el final, Clarke" y, quizá, no se equivocaba. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva historia que espero que os guste :) Creo que será un poco diferente a lo que hay por aquí.  
**

 **[Spoiler alert: Si no has visto el 3x07 no sigas leyendo ] Aprovecho para expresar mi opinión sobre el capítulo de la semana pasada, pues estoy muy decepcionada y dolida con todo lo que ha ocurrido en la serie. Cómo nos han arrebatado a Lexa de la forma más ruin posible y cómo se van pasando la pelota unos a otros, porque no son capaces de aceptar que la han cagado. Quizá no se esperaban la repercusión tan grande que ha tenido, pero es que no todos los días se ha visto en pantalla a una mujer como Lexa. Se merecía algo más que una bala perdida.**

 **Me da igual que haya pasado casi una semana. A mi me sigue doliendo igual y creo que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que nos recuperemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Las puertas del módulo de urgencias se abrieron con un fuerte estruendo, dejando pasar una camilla rodeada por el equipo de emergencias. Hablaban a gritos mientras corrían para llegar a uno de los boxes.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - Preguntó la doctora acercándose deprisa a la camilla.

\- Accidente de coche – Dijo uno de los hombres que la acompañaban.

\- A la de tres la pasamos a la cama... Un, dos... ¡Tres! - Dijo la doctora a los tres hombres que había con ella. Tiraron hacia arriba de la sábana que sostenía el pequeño cuerpo ensangrentado que había en la camilla, dejándolo con cuidado sobre el mullido colchón. – Ponedle una vía... ¡Pero ya! - Gritó y automáticamente una enfermera apareció para colocársela - ¿Sabemos algo de los padres?

\- Iban con ella en el vehículo. No han podido hacer nada... Sólo certificar su muerte – Contestó uno de los hombres que la acompañaba.

\- Aguanta, pequeña... No te nos vayas tú también... - Entonces observó el pantalón de la niña, estaba completamente empapado en sangre. Con unas tijeras cortó la tela y observó una gran herida - ¡Necesito que alguien haga presión aquí! ¡Tiene perforada la femoral! - Dijo mientras le hacía un torniquete con una goma que encontró en una de las bandejas con material quirúrgico.

\- Doctora, la saturación de oxígeno está cayendo en picado – Dijo una voz de mujer.

\- Ha debido perder mucha sangre ¡Necesitamos una transfusión!

A los pocos segundos, uno de los médicos apareció con una bolsa, la enganchó al gotero y la conectó a la vía que llevaba puesta la niña en su brazo.

El pitido que hacía una de las máquinas era ensordecedor, y cada vez era más y más rápido - Está entrando en parada... - Añadió la enfermera. Entonces, de repente, el sonido se volvió monótono y lineal, haciendo que todos se detuvieran para mirar aquel monitor.

\- ¡Epinefrina! ¡Vamos! - Gritó la doctora incansable. Alguien le pasó una jeringuilla que en su interior llevaba un líquido transparente y la mujer la inyectó en el cuerpo de la pequeña, esperando ver algún tipo de reacción - ¡Desfibrilador! Joder... ¡No te me vayas ahora! - Dijo comenzando a apretar su pecho con ambas manos, realizándole una RCP.

El mismo médico que realizaba la transfusión cogió las tijeras, momento en el que la doctora se apartó para que éste pudiera abrir la camiseta que llevaba la pequeña. El hombre encendió el aparato y colocó un par de parches sobre su magullada piel – Un... Dos... Tres... ¡Descarga! - El cuerpo de la pequeña se movió en la camilla. Inerte.

\- ¡Otra vez! - Gritó la doctora y el médico procedió a realizar otra descarga, pero todo era en vano.

La doctora continuó apretando su pecho. No podía dejarla morir.

* * *

\- Hey... Lexa, despierta - La pequeña se retorció en su cama, tapándose la cara con la sábana y haciéndose un ovillo. La joven se acercó a ella y tocó su hombro, moviéndola - _Osir don kom train [Tenemos que entrenar]_.

Lexa pasó sus pequeñas manos por los ojos, intentando quitarse el sueño - ¿Qué hora es? - Preguntó adormilada.

\- El gallo hace rato que ha cantado. Vamos, vístete y recoge tus cosas.

\- ¿El gallo? - Lexa abrió los ojos y se incorporó levemente en el catre en el que yacía, mirando a su alrededor extrañada. Estaba algo oscuro, pero por lo que podía intuir era una especie de tienda de campaña.

\- _Ai hod op gon yu in the biga tri [Te espero en el gran árbol]_ – Dijo la joven antes de salir de allí.

\- Espera ¿Qué has... Dicho? - Para cuando quiso terminar la pregunta aquella mujer había desaparecido. Trató de repetir las palabras en su mente " _Ai hod op_... _biga tri_ "... ¿Qué significaba? - La niña se levantó y fue hacia una silla de madera. Sobre ella habían unos pantalones y una camiseta oscuros. Los alzó en el aire examinándolos. Parecían estar hechos de retales de otras prendas, e incluso piezas que no pertenecían a la ropa, pero aún así se lo puso. Después se calzó las botas y cogió del suelo algo que parecía ser la vaina de una espada - ¡Vaya! ¡Que guay! - Dijo con emoción al desenfundarla. Volvió a guardarla y la colgó en su espalda. Después salió de la tienda en busca de aquella misteriosa mujer.

Fuera, el sol comenzaba a salir por las montañas del este y podían escucharse el sonido de los pájaros cantar en aquellos árboles que rodeaban la tienda. Estaban en un bosque.

Observó su alrededor. Estaba en una especie de poblado, donde un hombre con varios tatuajes en su rostro, daba vueltas con sus manos a algo que suponía que era un animal, cocinándolo en el fuego. Estaba sentado frente a la fogata y miraba hambriento lo que seguramente sería su desayuno.

Desvió su mirada hacia el bosque y comenzó a caminar a través de aquellos frondosos árboles, respirando el aire puro y pasando sus dedos por alguno de los troncos, sintiéndose parte de aquella naturaleza. Había algo desconocido que la impulsaba.

Sin saber muy bien como, llegó a un río, completamente cristalino. Bajo un gran árbol estaba aquella mujer y Lexa se acercó a ella.

\- Has tardado mucho en llegar... - Le dijo con un tono de seriedad en su voz.

\- No ha sido tanto... - Alcanzó a decir antes de recibir el primer golpe que la lanzó directamente al rocoso suelo - ¡Eh! ¿Pero qué haces? - Le gritó. De repente sintió dolor en sus manos, las miró y estaban enrojecidas por la caída, con una pequeña herida de la que emanaba su sangre oscura.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Levanta! - Le retó.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¡Ni siquiera sé quien eres!

La mujer comenzó a reír - ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Así es como pretendes llegar a ser comandante? ¡Levanta! - Volvió a gritarle.

La ira le invadió y de repente, todo se volvió oscuro.

Cuando la claridad volvió a su mente, se encontró blandiendo aquella espada con furia. A duras penas su oponente era capaz de hacerle frente y sus estocadas eran cada vez más certeras, hasta que la mujer cayó al suelo. Lexa alzó la espada y cuando estaba a punto de cortar su garganta, se detuvo.

\- _Jus drein jus daun_ _[La sangre llama a la sangre]_ – Le dijo a la mujer cuando vio correr la sangre por su cuello.

\- Por fin has despertado, Lexa – Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, pese a sentir el escozor que le producía la pequeña herida que le había producido su aprendiz – Es hora de ir a Polis – La mujer alzó su brazo y la niña le ayudó a levantarse. - ¿Preparada?

\- Siempre lo he estado, Anya.

* * *

Montaba a caballo como si lo hubiera hecho desde siempre. Sabía exactamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer para que el animal siguiera sus órdenes, y aquello le resultó extraño. Al igual que le resultaron extrañas aquellas palabras que había dicho horas antes de forma tan natural, en un idioma que ni siquiera era el suyo. O como trotaba al lado de Anya, aquella mujer misteriosa y que al parecer, conocía.

Pero no lo recordaba. Al menos, no claramente. Vagos recuerdos borrosos se agolpaban en su mente, como queriendo salir de allí todos a la vez.

Tenía momentos en los que ni siquiera sabía quien era.

\- _Yu laik shof op... [Estás callada]_

Y entendió cada palabra – Sólo pienso...

\- Sé que todo esto de ir a Polis puede darte un poco de miedo... Pero es lo mejor para ti. Serás la mejor comandante que haya habido sobre la Tierra.

Lexa asintió. Ella, de alguna forma, lo sabía. Los libros decían que era la reencarnación del primer comandante, lo que les había llevado a entrenarla desde que tenía dos años, Por eso ahora se dirigían a la ciudad, para continuar con todo aquello, como dictaba la tradición.

Por un momento, su corazón se encogió al tratar de ahondar en sus recuerdos. Buscó en su mente los rostros de sus padres, pero éstos eran difusos, y sus voces, apenas un eco que resonaba en su cabeza.

\- No... No puedo recordar a mis padres – La voz se le quebró.

Anya le miró sorprendida. Lexa no solía hablar de aquello – Es normal... Eras demasiado pequeña cuando murieron en la Guerra de los Clanes. Tus padres lucharon contra los _Maunon [Hombres de la montaña]_ , pero eran demasiado fuertes...

\- Algún día vengaré sus muertes - Dijo convencida.

\- _Jus drein jus daun..._

De pronto, el sonido que hacían los cascos de los caballos cada vez que ponían sus patas sobre el suelo cambió. Pasó de ser un sonido amortiguado por la hierba, a escucharse como si se golpearan un par de piedras, lo que indicaba la cercanía de la ciudad.

Los árboles se acabaron a los pocos minutos y comenzaron a ver tanto a hombres como mujeres, caminando de un sitio a otro. Algunos de ellos se paraban en los distintos puestos que había a su paso. Habían llegado a Polis.

Anya bajó de su caballo y Lexa la imitó. Ambas cogieron las riendas de sus respectivos animales y comenzaron a caminar mezclándose entre la gente, pero la pequeña se sentía observada. Y no. No eran imaginaciones suyas.

A cada paso que daba, todo el mundo la miraba, incluso dejaban lo que estuvieran haciendo con tal de no perder detalle.

\- Creo que todos me miran... - Le dijo a Anya en un susurro.

\- No todos los días llega a Polis la posible futura _Heda_.

Una niña, de más o menos su edad, dejó el puesto en el que estaba con una mujer, seguramente su madre. Se acercó a ella tímidamente, ofreciéndole algo de carne a la brasa atravesada por un fino palo de madera.

Lexa la observó. Tenía una bonita sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y unos preciosos ojos de color miel. Le sonrió también aceptando de buen grado su regalo, pero cuando estaba a punto de llevárselo a la boca, una mano se la quitó, sorprendiéndola.

\- ¡Eso era mío! - Le gritó al hombre que estaba delante suyo. Tenía una gran barba y el pelo oscuro, largo y con algunas trenzas.

Sin decir nada, el hombre se llevó un trozo de carne a la boca. Después de unos segundos le devolvió el pincho, ante la dura mirada de la niña – Podría haber estado envenenado, tienes que ir con más cuidado.

\- Lexa, este es Gustus – Dijo Anya a modo de presentación – A partir de ahora él te acompañará y cuidará para que no te ocurra nada.

\- Pero yo prefiero estar contigo, Anya. - Dijo con tristeza en su voz – Por lo menos tú no te comes mi comida – Dijo mirando al hombre con desdén y después dio un bocado a su carne.

El comentario hizo sonreír a los dos adultos aunque trataran de evitarlo - Estaremos juntas durante los entrenamientos, pero el resto del día será él quien esté contigo.

\- Titus os está esperando en la torre – Añadió Gustus – Yo me encargaré de vuestros caballos.

Anya asintió, dándole las riendas de su caballo y la pequeña hizo lo propio, pero de mala gana.

Caminaron hasta llegar al edificio que les había indicado el hombre y, quizá fuese el más alto que Lexa había visto en su vida.

* * *

 **Se agradecen muchísimo las opiniones, es sólo un minutito de vuestro tiempo y ayuda a saber si se va bien o no con la historia :D**

 **Porque la muerte no es el final... LONG LIVE HEDA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 _8 años después..._

* * *

Alzó la espada, bloqueando el ataque de su enemigo, después se giró ágilmente y le dio una estocada baja que rajó los tendones de su pierna, haciendo que éste soltara un grito desgarrador. Colocó su espada hacia adelante, clavándosela a otro oponente, del cual se deshizo con un empujón. Volvió a girar sobre sí misma y golpeó con ésta en el cuello del primer hombre, haciéndole una herida mortal.

Continuó abriéndose camino, derribando a hombres y mujeres, guerreros como ella. Y lo hacía porque era su deber cuidar de los suyos.

No tenía alternativa. La reina de la Nación de Hielo le había traicionado. Había roto la tregua que tenían entre algunos de los clanes que vivían en aquellas tierras, y las leyes eran claras: " _Jus drein jus daun_ ". La sangre debía tener sangre.

* * *

Después de un tiempo, los guerreros que sobrevivieron volvieron a Polis convertidos en héroes tras ganar aquella última batalla. Pero tan sólo era eso. Una batalla más de una guerra sin sentido por el poder. Poder que poco a poco, la Reina de la Nación de hielo veía como se le escapaba de entre sus dedos, haciendo a Lexa cada vez más y más poderosa. Más respetada. Más alabada. Más querida por su pueblo.

\- Cada vez estamos más cerca de conseguir nuestros propósitos – Le dijo Titus una vez estuvieron solos.

Lexa se sentó en su trono, el lugar habitual para ella durante las reuniones con los embajadores. Sentía su cuerpo dolorido, lleno de cortes y moratones por todas partes. No le apetecía hablar, sólo darse un baño y dormir hasta el día siguiente – La Reina Nia cederá. Somos más fuertes que ella, y lo sabe.

\- Pero no se rendirá, _Heda._ Te quiere muerta. Quiere tu poder.

\- Que venga. Estaré preparada – Contestó con un gruñido.

\- He concertado una reunión con la líder de Tondc, Indra. Vendrá en los próximos días, pero nos falta confirmación. He enviado un emisario – Dijo el consejero cambiando de tema.

\- Esperemos que se una a nosotros...

\- Estoy seguro de que la convencerás, _Heda_. Ahora, si me disculpas, me retiro. Creo que querrás descansar después de tantos días fuera de la ciudad.

El hombre hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala, dejando sola a la comandante.

Lexa se levantó y caminó hasta el balcón, apoyándose en aquellas piedras casi en ruinas. Cerró los ojos por un instante y respiró profundamente. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, pudo ver como se extendían ante ella cientos de luces, bajo el cielo completamente oscuro. Parecían pequeñas luciérnagas centelleantes.

\- ¿ _Heda_? - Preguntó una dulce voz detrás suyo, y su corazón dio un vuelco.

\- Costia – Dijo girándose. Lo hizo con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Esa que hacía días que no tenía en su rostro.

\- He pensado... Que te gustaría tomar un baño - Dijo tímidamente – He pedido que te calienten agua...

\- Gracias. Siempre tan atenta - La chica comenzó a sentir como sus mejillas se volvían rojas. Estaba a punto de irse cuando Lexa volvió a hablarle - ¡Espera! - Le dijo haciendo que Costia parara en seco - ¿Podrías... Ayudarme?

\- Claro, _Heda_.

Las dos, caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación de la comandante, donde había un pequeño cuarto con una bañera. A su lado habían varios cubos con agua humeante.

Mientras Lexa comenzaba a deshacerse de su armadura, Costia fue vaciando los baldes uno a uno. Cuando terminó, se acercó a la comandante y siguió quitándole las prendas. Estaban tan cerca que Lexa podía sentir el aroma de su piel.

\- Te he echado de menos – Dijo sin pensar.

La chica sintió como su pulso y su respiración se aceleraban. Parecía mentira que se conocieran desde hacía ocho años, porque cada cosa que Lexa le decía, tenía esa reacción en ella. Desde que se vieron por primera vez en aquel puesto de comida siempre había sido así. Después, volvieron a encontrarse en el cónclave, Lexa para seguir aprendiendo el arte de la lucha y ella como _natblida_. Y ahora, en la torre. Siempre juntas.

\- Creo... Que deberías quitarte esto – Dijo desenganchando algo de su cintura. Lexa suspiró y retiró de su cuerpo esa parte de la armadura, revelando una gran herida en un costado que impresionó a la chica.

\- Tranquila, no duele tanto como parece – Dijo quitándose la camiseta ensangrentada que llevaba pegada a la piel – Al final te acostumbras.

Costia había sido entrenada en el cónclave, pero definitivamente no estaba hecha para la lucha, así que hacía algunos años que había dejado las armas y se dedicaba a la educación de los pequeños _natblidas._

La chica miró hacia otro lado nerviosa cuando Lexa se quedó completamente desnuda frente a ella.

La comandante entró en el agua, sintiendo como la calidez inundaba su cuerpo y después se sentó, rodeándose las rodillas con sus brazos.

Costia se arrodilló al lado suyo y con un paño humedecido en el agua, fue lavando con mucho cuidado la herida y magullada piel de su comandante.

\- Yo también te he echado de menos – Dijo en un susurro y Lexa sonrió.

* * *

Después del baño, y tras vendarle sus heridas y ayudar a Lexa a vestirse con ropa limpia para por fin irse a dormir, Costia se dirigió hacia la puerta acristalada en silencio.

\- Costia, espera – Le dijo antes de que ésta llegara a tocar siquiera el pomo.

\- ¿Sí, _Heda_? - Preguntó la chica girándose.

\- Creo que deberías quedarte... No quiero que vayas sola hasta el cónclave a estas horas... Es demasiado tarde, y fuera está oscuro.

\- Los _natblida_ no dormimos en la parte superior de la torre...

\- Sabes que para mí no eres una _natblida_ más... – Aquel comentario hizo que la joven abriera más sus ojos. Sorprendida por aquella declaración – Quiero decir... Somos amigas... ¿No? - Añadió nerviosa – Eso somos...

\- Supongo... - Dijo con una leve sonrisa que la hacía ver adorable.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

El día de la ascensión en el que Lexa fue nombrada _Heda_ , todos los _natblidas_ del cónclave fueron llamados uno a uno por Titus, que se encargaba de dirigir la ceremonia. Era el día en el que el espíritu del anterior comandante elegiría a su sucesor.

Por suerte o por desgracia, ser _natblida_ significaba sacrificar la vida por su pueblo, y en el proceso de selección, los que no eran elegidos por el espíritu del anterior comandante, fallecían irremediablemente.

El consejero solicitó llamar a Costia, pero en su lugar apareció Lexa.

\- ¿Dónde está? - Preguntó Titus con asombro.

\- No va a venir. No está preparada.

\- Lexa... Sabes de sobra que tengo que hacerlo.

\- Sólo quedamos nosotras dos Titus... Han muerto siete. No dejes que lo haga ninguno más – Le dijo mirándole fríamente. No sabía si lo estaba consiguiendo, pero debía ser convincente. No iba a permitir que Costia muriera.

El hombre suspiró – Siéntate aquí – Dijo señalándole un sillón en frente suyo y la joven hizo lo propio.

\- ¿Me dolerá? - Preguntó sintiéndose débil por un segundo.

\- Espero que no mucho.

Titus desenrolló una tela de cuero rojo y dispuso los instrumentos sobre una bandeja, colocándolos cuidadosamente uno tras otro. Cogió un bisturí que había limpiado previamente, apartó el pelo que cubría la nuca de la chica, y tensando la piel del cuello hizo una incisión bastante profunda.

Lexa cerró los ojos por el dolor, pero no se quejó.

El hombre, abrió una caja de metal algo oxidado y sostuvo entre sus dedos un pequeño dispositivo de color azul translúcido con el símbolo sagrado dibujado. Después lo colocó sobre la herida abierta en el cuello de Lexa y unos pequeños tentáculos aparecieron, introduciéndose hasta quedar cubierto completamente por su piel. Después, Titus cosió la herida.

El hombre recogió sus instrumentos tras limpiarlos y se colocó delante de la chica, que todavía tenía los ojos cerrados. Quizá después de todo su cuerpo no había resistido el espíritu del anterior comandante.

Y entonces, Lexa los abrió.

* * *

\- Vamos, ven aquí – Lexa fue hacia ella y la tomó de la mano, casi arrastrándola hacia su armario – Seguro que podemos encontrar algo que te vaya bien – Lexa comenzó a rebuscar entre los cajones, sacando algunas prendas. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba se giró y pudo observar, casi a cámara lenta, como Costia se deshacía de su moño, haciendo que su cabello largo y ondulado cayera sobre los hombros, después se dio la vuelta.

\- ¿Podrías ayudarme con estos botones? - Le preguntó apartándose el pelo hacia un lado, señalando su espalda.

\- Claro – Dijo rápidamente y comenzó a desabrocharlos, uno a uno, sintiendo como sus manos temblaban al hacerlo. Deseaba tanto tocarla, que ni siquiera pensó en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Sus manos ahora estaban alrededor de la cintura de Costia, apretándola contra ella. Respirando en su cuello, mientras ella permanecía inmóvil, aunque por poco tiempo, pues sus manos se posaron sobre las de su comandante, acariciándolas despacio.

\- Tenía miedo de no volver a verte – Dijo la chica con la voz casi rota.

Lexa aflojó sus manos y la tomó por las caderas, instándola a que se diera la vuelta – Siempre volveré por ti – Dijo mirándola directamente a sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas - Eres en lo único que pienso cuando estoy allí fuera...

Costia se sumergió en su verde mirada, ahora con las pupilas dilatadas, y Lexa acortó la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellas, besando sus labios despacio, entreabriendo su boca para introducir su lengua y acariciar la de Costia tímidamente, que la recibía queriendo más de ella, profundizando el beso.

Las manos de la comandante comenzaron a quitarle la ropa, haciendo que éstas cayeran al suelo, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo y sentía las manos de Costia tratando de hacer lo mismo con ella.

Lexa fue llevándola con besos hasta la cama, donde se acostaron sin apenas separar sus labios la una de la otra.

* * *

Golpearon la puerta varias veces, pero Lexa estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera lo escuchó. Costia salió rápidamente de la cama y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda. Buscó alrededor suyo, dando vueltas nerviosa y se puso lo primero que encontró por el suelo.

De repente las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, dejando paso a Titus junto a dos guardias.

El hombre observó a la chica. Ésta llevaba una bata oscura puesta y el pelo revuelto - ¿ _Heda_? - Preguntó haciendo que Lexa se despertara en la cama, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿No sabes llamar antes de abrir? - Le preguntó molesta.

\- He llamado, mi comandante, pero...

\- Pero nada – Le interrumpió tapándose con las sábanas - Nunca más vuelvas a entrar en mi habitación sin mi consentimiento.

\- Lo siento, _Heda._ No volverá a ocurrir... Sólo pensaba que a lo mejor te había ocurrido algo – Dijo con ese tono severo que le caracterizaba.

\- Pues ya ves que estoy bien ¿No? – Dijo de forma seca -¿Qué querías? - Lexa se incorporó levemente en la cama, tapada para que no se viera que bajo aquellas mantas estaba desnuda.

\- Indra, de Tondc vendrá en dos días.

\- ¿Algo más?

\- No... Eso es todo.

\- Puedes retirarte entonces. Espero que no se vuelva a repetir...

\- Sí, _Heda -_ Los guardias salieron de allí, seguidos por el hombre.

Costia, se acercó a las puertas para cerrarlas, apoyándose en ellas cuando se juntaron, pudiendo respirar por fin - ¿Crees que me dirá algo? - Le preguntó.

\- No hablará, tranquila. Le conozco... A veces es un poco gruñón, pero se le pasará.

La joven caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde - Debería irme... Ya hace rato que ha salido el sol, y tengo trabajo que hacer...

\- Podría darte el día libre... - Dijo Lexa y Costia le miró alzando una ceja – Técnicamente trabajas para mí ¿No? Podría darte el día libre y hacer que te quedes en la cama conmigo todo el día – La comandante se acercó a ella y comenzó a besar su cuello, haciendo que la piel de la chica se erizara.

\- Podrías... Pero no debes.

\- Para ser _Heda_ no tengo demasiados privilegios – Dijo besando sus labios - ¿Vendrás esta noche?

Costia se mordió el labio levemente y sonrió – Me lo pensaré.

* * *

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo? - Preguntó con incredulidad la mujer.

\- Si hay alguien que sabe todos los secretos de _Heda_ es ella – Le contestó todavía con una de sus rodillas en el suelo.

\- Bien... Sigue pasando desapercibido y en cuanto tengas ocasión tráemela.

\- _Ai Haiplana_ [ _Mi reina_ ] – Dijo el guardia a modo de despedida. Éste se levantó, asintió y salió de nuevo hacia Polis, mientras Nia, la Reina de la Nación de Hielo, permanecía sentada en su trono, dando un gran sorbo a la copa de vino que tenía en la mano.

* * *

 **Seguro que por un momento habéis pensado ¿HAN PASADO OCHO AÑOS? Pues sí jajajajaja Quería adentrarme un poco en el pasado de Lexa, dar simplemente unas pinceladas porque lo creía conveniente para la historia, pero no hay que olvidar que esto es un fic clexa ;)**

 **Por otra parte, he escrito en el flashback como me imagino que es la elección del futuro comandante. Bien, aunque sé que quizá la elección fuera de otra manera, como se dice por ahí: en una lucha a muerte por ver quien es el más fuerte, yo no soy Jason xD Así que creo que la AI elegiría de esa forma al siguiente comandante, y sobreviviría aquel con el que tuviera una conexión neuronal lo suficientemente fuerte.**

 **No se si será así realmente, pero bueno. Me gustaría leer qué opináis vosotros sobre el tema :D y si me queréis dejar una review sobre qué os ha parecido el capítulo mejor que mejor :D**

 **Gracias por leer, por vuestros comentarios y todos los favs y follows que llevo recibiendo desde ayer :)**

 **LONG LIVE HEDA.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Era preciosa.

Adoraba cada gesto, cada facción de su hermoso rostro. Sus ojos color miel cuando el sol le daba de lleno y fruncía el ceño, molesta por despertarse tan temprano, y a Lexa le daba por reír, ganándose algún empujón o un almohadón en la cara.

¿Cómo podía haber estado tanto tiempo sin ella?

Aunque, realmente, sí que había estado con ella. Pero no así. No saboreando su piel, ni despertándose con su olor impregnado en cada rincón de su ser. Aquello era algo más. Algo que podría ser la definición de "Felicidad"... Hasta que la burbuja se rompía.

Lexa debía volver a ser la comandante de su pueblo. Fría. Dura. Impasible. Y Costia debía mantenerse en el cónclave, invisible para los demás, menos para ella.

Habían quedado para verse más tarde, en cuanto el sol se ocultara, al igual que habían estado haciendo las noches anteriores desde que Lexa había regresado de la batalla. Se despidieron con un beso en la puerta. Dulce, tierno, lento. Y cada una fue a donde le correspondía estar.

Cuando llegó a la sala del trono, dos guardias armados le abrieron la puerta, y Lexa caminó con paso firme hasta llegar a su asiento. Llevaba sus ojos pintados, como cuando tenía un combate, y su armadura colocada perfectamente.

Titus hacía rato que la esperaba allí, de pie al lado del trono. Sin apenas moverse.

\- Llegas tarde – Le dijo serio.

\- Indra todavía no ha llegado ¿No? - Preguntó y el hombre negó con la cabeza – Entonces llego justo a tiempo.

De repente las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, dejando pasar a una mujer de tez oscura. Ésta caminó unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo frente a ella.

La comandante la examinó antes de comenzar a hablar - Así que tú eres la líder de Tondc – Dijo Lexa más bien afirmando.

\- _Ai laik Indra kom Trigeda_ [ _Soy Indra, del clan de los bosques_ ] – Dijo con una reverencia.

\- _Mounin_ [ _Bienvenida_ ] - ¿Sabes para qué te hemos hecho llamar?

\- Sí, pero me gustaría escuchar lo que tienes que decir.

- _Azgeda_ se está convirtiendo en un problema para nosotros, para todos los que vivimos aquí. Incluyendo vuestras tierras – Se tomó un segundo para elegir sus palabras - En este momento somos cinco pueblos, unidos en una coalición. Nos protegemos los unos a los otros. Os ofrecemos la protección de Polis, a cambio de vuestra ayuda en la guerra contra la Reina de la Nación de Hielo. He escuchado que tenéis a algunos de los mejores guerreros...

Indra sonrió. Estaba bien informada – Así es, _Heda_ – La mujer se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos - ¿Es cierto lo que dicen sobre tu última batalla? - Preguntó.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que no quedó un sólo hombre en pie de la Nación de Hielo.

\- Si traspasan nuestras fronteras y matan a nuestra gente... No. No podía quedar ni un sólo hombre vivo.

- _Jus drein jus daun –_ La mujer se arrodilló frente a ella agachando la cabeza. La comandante lo entendió como un símbolo de respeto y de aceptación de sus términos. Indra se unía de esta manera a su coalición como sexto clan.

* * *

Como mandaba la tradición, hubo una reunión de los seis clanes. Indra se arrodilló frente a la comandante, siendo imitada por el resto y ésta comenzó a hablar.

\- Saludos, guerreros de los cinco clanes.

\- Saludos, comandante de la sangre – Dijeron todos al únísono.

\- Levantaos – Ordenó, haciendo que todos los presentes en la sala se levantaran – Damos la bienvenida a _Trigeda_ , en el espíritu de la paz y la armonía. Y damos la bienvenida a _Indra Kom Trigeda_. La razón de esta cumbre es integrarlos en nuestra alianza. Para simbolizar esta unión el líder de _Trigeda_ debe llevar nuestra marca.

Uno de los hombres cercanos a la comandante se acercó a Indra con una vara de metal caliente, grabándole a fuego el símbolo de la coalición en el antebrazo.

* * *

Tras la reunión con la líder de Tondc, Lexa volvió a su habitación. Miró a través de la ventana, observando como el sol se escondía lentamente entre las montañas. Después, se giró hacia la puerta, esperando que se abriera en cualquier momento, pero ésta no lo hizo.

Siguió esperando.

Era de noche y la comandante daba vueltas nerviosa por su habitación. Costia no llegaba tarde nunca, o al menos no tanto.

Salió de allí, sintiendo como aquellas paredes le oprimían. Caminó por el pasillo y alcanzó las escaleras, donde había un guardia armado con una lanza.

\- ¿Has visto a Costia?

\- No, _Hed_ a.

La comandante giró por el siguiente pasillo mirando hacia el fondo. Pero no había nada, así que volvió hacia el hombre – Búscala – Le ordenó al hombre y este asintió, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de las escaleras.

* * *

Observó a la persona que tenía delante. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo y una bolsa de tela cubría su cabeza. Pese a la distancia podía verse claramente como su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente.

\- Prepara la sala – Dijo a uno de sus guardias y éste salió de la habitación para cumplir con sus órdenes – Ahora nos vamos a divertir un rato tú y yo solas.

* * *

Dudó antes de dar aquella orden, pero su interior le decía que algo no iba bien – Organizad una patrulla de búsqueda – Dijo al grupo de hombres que tenía frente a ella – Necesito que la encontréis. Buscad en cada lugar de Polis, en cada casa si es necesario. Decid que son órdenes de la comandante - Éstos asintieron y desaparecieron rápidamente de su vista – Vosotras quedaros conmigo – Dijo a un par mujeres ataviadas con armaduras de guerra – Buscaremos en la torre.

Costia no había acudido a su cita con ella la noche anterior, ni había aparecido al día siguiente en el cónclave, donde tenía instrucción con sus _natblidas_.

Estaba rastreando los primeros pisos de la torre cuando Titus apareció.

\- _Heda_... Deberíamos reunirnos – Dijo seriamente.

\- Ahora no, Titus – Le ignoró pasando de largo, pero el hombre le cogió por el brazo, deteniéndola.

\- Me he enterado de que estás movilizando las tropas... Y no precisamente para una guerra.

Lexa tiró entonces del consejero, abriendo una de las puertas que tenía cerca. Entró con paso firme en la gran estancia, llena de muebles cubiertos por polvo.

\- Costia ha desaparecido y no voy a parar hasta encontrarla – Dijo girándose para enfrentarlo.

\- ¿No crees que estás exagerando?

\- No. No estoy exagerando – Dijo frunciendo el ceño - ¿No te das cuenta de que puede haberle pasado algo? - Le gritó nerviosa.

\- Estoy seguro de que estará en algún lugar cercano...

 _-_ ¿Te crees que no he mirado ya en los sitios donde suele estar? Anoche ni siquiera durmió en el cónclave y nadie la ha visto últimamente...

 _\- Heda_... El amor es debilidad. Recuerda mis enseñanzas...

\- Guárdate tus sermones para otro momento – Dijo mirándole con rencor.

\- Sabes que tengo razón, Lexa. No puedes estar centrada en la batalla si tu mente está en otro lugar... ¡Harás que te maten!

La comandante gruñó – Ella es la única razón por la que vivo.

Dicho esto, Lexa abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió de allí rápidamente, tratando de unirse de nuevo al grupo de mujeres que le estaban ayudando a buscar a Costia. Tenía que encontrarla fuera como fuera.

* * *

La sangre goteaba por sus brazos. Por sus piernas. Sentía cada músculo de su cuerpo entumecido y sus muñecas apenas eran capaces de soportar el peso de su cuerpo sobre aquellas ataduras. Pero aquel dolor no era nada comparable con saber que no iba a poder ver nunca más a Lexa. Ni siquiera iba a poder despedirse de ella.

Una lágrima cayó por su rostro magullado.

No tenía salvación.

* * *

Seguía acostada en la cama, pero no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Era imposible para ella hacerlo sin saber donde se encontraba Costia.

La habían buscado por toda la ciudad, pero era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

De repente, varios golpes en la puerta hicieron que se levantara rápidamente – Adelante – Dijo, dando paso a Titus y a dos de sus guardias.

- _Heda._.. Ha llegado este paquete esta mañana – El hombre señaló la caja de madera que había detrás suyo.

La comandante se levantó y fue caminando lentamente hacia ellos - ¿Qué es? - Preguntó.

\- Un regalo... De _Azgeda_.

Uno de los guardias cogió una vara plana de metal, y haciendo palanca, arrancó uno de los lados de la caja.

Su cuerpo se heló y no pudo evitar soltar un alarido de terror cuando vio su contenido. Era la cabeza de Costia.

* * *

 **Boom! Out. (Tengo complejo de Jason xD)**

 **Creo que el final de Costia era algo esperado por todo el mundo, no hay que olvidar que esto es un fic CLEXA, así que supongo que no os habrá sorprendido xD Creo que en la serie, la muerte de Costia, realmente no tenía una razón de ser... Salvo la de hacer daño a Lexa y que eso le hiciera ser quien es en un futuro. Yo me lo imaginaba más como que habría sido capturada para sonsacarle información... Que lógicamente, no dio.**

 **Aprovecho estas líneas para agradecer todos los mensajes de estos días, he alucinado con la acogida que ha tenido el fic :D Gracias por leer y si tenéis un minuto y queréis, podéis dejarme vuestra opinión que estaré encantada de leer, así me ayuda a saber si voy por el buen camino ;)**

 **LONG LIVE HEDA.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 _4 años después..._

* * *

El sudor recorría su rostro y bañaba su cuerpo cuando se despertó agitada. De nuevo aquellas pesadillas le atormentaban cada noche. Pero Costia había desaparecido. Ahora la que se encontraba en esa caja era Clarke.

Era tan real que las lágrimas apenas podían ser contenidas por sus ojos.

Lo había intentado. Se lo había dicho a sí misma infinidad de veces. "El amor es debilidad" y ella, definitivamente era la suya.

Quizá se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde. Había visto el dolor en su mirada después de abandonarla en Mount Weather, y ahora su penitencia era que no podía perdonarse.

Lo había hecho aquella vez y se juró a sí misma que no volvería a hacerlo. Nunca más. Por eso necesitaba encontrarla, para protegerla de la Reina de la Nación de Hielo. Si Nia la encontraba antes que ella, no le temblaría el pulso para matarla a sangre fría.

* * *

Sentía su corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho. Estaba nerviosa, y si dijera lo contrario, mentiría. Hacía días que había mandado al príncipe Roan a buscar a Clarke, convertida ahora en "La comandante de la muerte" y éste le había prometido que la traería sana y salva, no sin antes pedir a cambio su libertad.

Estaba sentada en su trono cuando Titus le avisó de que Roan acababa de llegar a Polis y tenía algo para ella. Respiró profundamente, adoptando su mirada gélida, impasible, dura.

De pronto, las puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par, y los dos guardias que había dejaron pasar al hombre, que llevaba maniatada y con una capucha en la cabeza a Clarke.

\- _Wanheda, kom ai don swega klin_ [ _Wanheda, como prometí_ ]

Lexa no dijo nada. Ni siquiera sabía si podría hablar. Entonces Roan tiró de la tela que cubría a Clarke.

Al principio, la chica parpadeó varias veces, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luminosidad de la estancia, hasta que la persona que tenía delante suyo se levantó, dejándole ver quien era por fin y sus miradas se cruzaron, haciendo que abriera aún más los ojos, sorprendida.

\- Hola Clarke – Dijo sintiendo como las palabras se amortiguaban en su boca. Quería sonar dura, pero no podía. No con ella. Bajó el par de escalones que había hasta llegar a la chica y entonces observó las heridas que tenía en el rostro – El trato era que la trajeras intacta – Le dijo mirando al príncipe con odio.

Roan sonreía - No se entregó fácilmente.

\- No esperaba menos – Dijo desviando de nuevo su mirada hacia ella. Estaba claro que Clarke era una luchadora nata y el príncipe habría tenido que lidiar con ello.

\- He hecho mi parte, ahora haz la tuya. Levanta mi destierro – Le pidió a la comandante.

\- Me han dicho que las tropas de tu madre marchan sobre Polis...

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Honra nuestro trato – Ahora Roan le miraba seriamente.

\- Honraré nuestro trato cuando tu reina honre mi alianza – Dijo fríamente – Encerrad al príncipe Roan de _Azgeda_.

\- Sí, _Heda_ – Dijeron algunos de los hombres que se encontraban en la estancia. Le cogieron del brazo y lo sacaron de allí.

\- ¿Qué hay de _Wanheda_? - Preguntó el guardián de la llama.

\- Dejadnos solas – Dijo Lexa alzando los brazos para que se fueran todos. Titus caminó unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo, girándose hacia ella de nuevo, pero antes de que éste pudiera decir una sola palabra la comandante habló – Ya me has oído – Y le miró como si estuviera atravesando su alma. El hombre desvió su mirada hacia el suelo y abandonó la sala - _Sis em au na gyon op [Ayudadla a levantarse]-_ Ordenó a los dos guardias, y éstos levantaron a Clarke del suelo. Después volvieron a su posición – Lo siento – Dijo quitándole con cuidado la tela que llevaba en la boca para que pudiera hablar – Tenía que ser de esta manera – Clarke la miraba con odio y parecía que comenzaba a hiperventilar – Tenía que asegurarme de que _Wanheda_ no cayese en manos de la Reina de la Nación de Hielo. La guerra está empezando, Clarke... – Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. Dejando que la chica clavara su mirada en ella – Te necesito – Le dijo finalmente.

Sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarle. Aquello había sido demasiado para Clarke. Había tratado de mantener la calma, de mantenerse en su sitio pero no podía más ¡¿Ahora la necesitaba?! ¡¿Quién se creía que era?! Sin pensárselo le escupió en la cara y de no ser porque tenía las manos atadas a la espalda se habría tirado encima de ella para arrancarle el corazón con sus propias manos.

Los guardias la cogieron antes de que pudiera hacer nada y Clarke comenzó a gritar como loca mientras intentaba zafarse de ellos - ¡Zorra! ¡¿Querías a la comandante de la muerte?! ¡Ya la tienes! - La chica seguía revolviéndose sin dejar de chillar, y sus alaridos comenzaban a erizar la piel de Lexa, dejándola sin aliento. De nuevo gritó desde lo más profundo de su ser - ¡Te mataré!

La comandante sintió cada vez más el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros. Se limpió la cara y salió al balcón de la torre. Necesitaba volver a respirar de nuevo.

* * *

La comandante, tocó con sus dedos la fría madera de la puerta que tenía frente a ella. Tan fría como la mirada de Clarke. Ya no estaba. Se había ido. Ahora era _Wanheda_.

Respiró profundamente antes de golpear con los nudillos y esperó respuesta del interior, pero nada sucedió.

Quitó los pestillos y abrió la puerta despacio, mirando en el interior. Estaba oscuro, hacía rato que la noche había caído y el viento había apagado la mayoría de las velas que había en la habitación.

Entró y observó a Clarke, que yacía sobre la cama, dormida y acurrucada.

Aquella visión hizo que su corazón se encogiera. No sabía dónde había estado durante esos tres meses en los que no se habían visto. Quizá habría dormido a la intemperie, o en alguna cueva, pasando penurias. Había tenido que sobrevivir alejada de los suyos, cargando con una culpa que también era de ella.

Suspiró.

Cogió una de las pieles que estaban a los pies de la cama y cubrió con ella el cuerpo de Clarke, después salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya que estaba en ese mismo pasillo. Quizá ahora que sabía que ella estaba a salvo podría conciliar por fin el sueño.

* * *

Se removió en la cama en cuanto sintió los primeros rayos de sol colándose en la habitación y abrió los ojos confusa al no recordar donde se encontraba.

No, no había sido una pesadilla. Estaba en Polis. Con Lexa.

Quería gritar. Necesitaba gritar. Hundió su cabeza en la almohada y lo hizo. Sentía una rabia descontrolada en su interior.

Cuando consiguió tranquilizarse, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir de la cama, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierta por aquella piel que no recordaba haberse echado por encima.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le alertó e hizo que mirara hacia allí instintivamente. Era Lexa, la persona que menos deseaba ver en su vida. Llevaba algo en sus manos, parecía una bandeja.

\- Te he traído el desayuno... – Dijo mientras lo dejaba en una mesa próxima a la cama.

El corazón de Clarke brincó en su pecho. Odiaba sentirse así, le hacía parecer débil. Entonces endureció su mirada - Estás loca si piensas que lo voy a probar. Podría estar envenenado.

\- ¿Crees que me habría tomado tantas molestias para encontrarte si fuera a matarte?

\- Nunca se sabe – Dijo cruzándose de brazos en posición defensiva.

\- Debemos hablar de cosas importantes, Clarke.

\- No voy a hablar nada contigo.

Lexa suspiró. Sabía que no tenía nada que hacer – Está bien. Voy a darte tiempo para que reconsideres tu postura. Después de eso, hablaremos – La comandante se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- ¡Escuchame bien, Lexa! ¡Puedes tenerme aquí retenida, pero no puedes obligarme a hablar contigo!

La comandante la miró desde la puerta y sin decir una palabra, desapareció a través de ella.

* * *

 **Pues sí, aquí estamos de nuevo, cuatro años después xD  
**

 **Si os preguntáis por qué empiezo con el Clexa justo aquí: Lo hice porque realmente creo que existe un paralelismo entre Costia y Clarke en este punto de la historia. Puede verse el miedo de Lexa de saber que quieren matar a Clarke, o al menos esa es mi impresión después de haber visto tropecientas veces el 3x02 jajajajaja No sé como lo veis vosotros.**

 **A partir de este capítulo seguiré esta dinámica, tratando de llenar los huecos que hay en la historia :D**

 **Sugerencias, opiniones, maldiciones... etc, podéis dejarme una review jajajajaja**

 **Gracias por leer y por vuestros comentarios ;D**

 **LONG LIVE HEDA, hace dos semanas que nos dejaste pero no te olvidamos :'(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Lexa había estado un par de días sin ver a Clarke, tras los cuales volvió a intentar hablar con ella, pero la chica se negó. Podía sentir el desprecio en su mirada cuando estaban juntas, lo que llegaba a ser insoportable.

Los días pasaban y el tiempo se agotaba.

La comandante entró en su habitación, ya no había más oportunidades.

\- ¿Qué parte de "no te veré" no fue clara? - Preguntó con su habitual mirada gélida en cuanto la vio.

\- He respetado tus deseos durante una semana, Clarke. Tenemos mayores preocupaciones – Dijo tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.

\- Nosotras no tenemos preocupaciones para nada...

\- Sí, las tenemos – Lexa caminó un par de pasos hacia ella – Estoy organizando una reunión con los _skaikru_ al anochecer – Clarke le miró sorprendida - Serás devuelta a tu gente.

\- ¿Te has buscado todos esos problemas para capturarme y simplemente dejarme marchar? - Le preguntó desafiante.

\- Me he buscado todos esos problemas... Para salvarte – Admitió finalmente.

\- ¿Sabes cuándo me hubiera venido bien que me salvases? Cuando me abandonaste en Mount Weather – Dijo con rencor.

Aquello le dolió, pero necesitaba mostrarse fuerte - Sin duda no necesitaste mi ayuda.

\- Claramente – El desprecio en su mirada era cada vez más evidente.

\- Estás enfadada, Clarke – La comandante leía perfectamente sus ojos – Pero te conozco. Lo que has hecho te persigue, y es más fácil odiarme que odiarte a ti misma.

La chica caminaba nerviosa por la habitación – Puedo hacer las dos cosas.

Lexa se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos - ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú si su líder te hubiera ofrecido el trato de salvar a tu gente a costa de la mía? ¿Hubieras elegido de manera diferente?

\- Yo no traiciono a mis amigos – Le espetó.

\- Pero lo hiciste. Tenías amigos en Mount Weather – Dijo tratando de que Clarke entendiera que en el fondo eran más parecidas de lo que ella pensaba.

\- Esas muertes son también responsabilidad tuya. La única diferencia es que tú no tienes honor y yo no tuve opción.

\- No ayuda a nadie residir en el pasado – Dijo tratando de cambiar de tema – Y no es por lo que estoy aquí. Tienes razón – Admitió – No sólo quiero devolverte a tu gente. Quiero algo más... – Lexa trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse - Quiero que tu gente, se convierta en mi gente. Ofrezco a los _skaikru_ la oportunidad de unirse a mi alianza, convirtiéndoos en el décimo tercer clan. Nadie se atrevería a atacaros porque me estarían atacando a mí.

\- Déjame en paz. Se acabó – Dijo cansada de escuchar toda su palabrería - ¿Lo entiendes? Me fui.

\- No puedes huir de quien eres, Clarke. Únete a mí. Arrodíllate ante mi y tu gente estará a salvo.

\- ¿Arrodillarme ante ti? - No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo - A ti te importa una mierda mi gente - Entonces todo cobró sentido para ella - Sé por qué estás aquí. Te he hecho parecer débil en Mount Weather y ahora la Nación de Hielo se aprovecha de ello. Si quieres el poder de _Wanheda_ , mátame. Cógelo. Si no, que te floten, porque jamás me arrodillaré ante ti.

No tenía nada que hacer. Lo veía en sus ojos – Sólo espero que recapacites, Clarke. Y veas que esto es lo mejor para tu pueblo – Lexa la miró por última vez y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Definitivamente, la reunión con el resto de clanes no había ido demasiado bien. Sin _Wanheda_ de su lado era imposible mantener esa alianza. La veían débil y no podía culparles porque quizá lo era, aunque no como ellos creían.

No podía matar a Clarke.

Le daba igual que los doce clanes estuvieran contra ella. Simplemente no podía, y si tenía que matarlos a todos por mantenerla con vida, lo haría.

Había pasado gran parte de la tarde en el claro, entrenando junto a Aden y los otros _natblidas_. El chico estaba más que preparado, aunque tenía que reconocer que la había pillado distraída, si no, habría sido imposible para él llegar a tocarla.

Titus, había aparecido de repente para avisarle de que los _skaikru_ habían llegado a Polis. Él pensaba que la cumbre era una mala idea, pero no se daba cuenta de que era la solución. Con _Wanheda_ de su lado la guerra por fin terminaría, pero no debían tener miedo. Eso era lo que la Reina de la Nación de Hielo quería, su excusa. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a dársela.

Volvieron a la torre, y antes de que Lexa entrara a su habitación, uno de los guardias se detuvo a su lado – _Heda. Wanheda_ solicita tu presencia.

Aquello sin duda le había cogido por sorpresa. Lexa asintió y fue hasta donde se encontraba. Los dos guardias que estaban a ambos lados de la puerta custodiando la entrada, la abrieron y la comandante entró, y pudo ver que Clarke estaba delante suyo de espaldas.

\- ¿Querías verme? Aquí estoy – Esperó unos segundos pero la chica no respondía – Clarke... - Dijo acercándose a ella. Con un ágil movimiento, _Wanheda_ apareció sosteniendo un cuchillo contra su garganta. Estaba tan cerca de Clarke que podía sentir su respiración agitada sobre sus labios. Y miró sus preciosos ojos azules. Llenos de dolor, rencor y amargura, haciendo que le doliera en el alma verla así - Lo siento – Dijo desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en los ojos de Clarke. El muro que llevaba meses tratando de levantar se hizo pedazos con sólo esas dos palabras.

La chica empujó a Lexa, incapaz de hacerle daño, y tiró el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano, haciendo que éste hiciera un sonido metálico al golpear contra el suelo.

\- Nunca quise que te convirtieras en esto... - Dijo la comandante mientras escuchaba los sollozos de la chica – Eres libre de irte. Tu madre está aquí, haré que te escolten hasta ella – Estaba resignada a no tenerla de su lado.

Lexa estaba a punto de irse cuando Clarke la detuvo – Espera, tengo una idea mejor – Dijo todavía con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Te escucho – Dijo caminando de nuevo hacia ella.

\- Hablaré con ellos. Les convenceré para que los _skaikru_ seamos el décimo tercer clan.

* * *

Había sido demasiado tarde. La Nación de Hielo tenía sus propios planes y había destruido Mount Weather, junto a decenas de vidas de los _skaikru_. Aquello era sin duda un acto de guerra.

Una nueva lucha comenzaba.

Después de la reunión con el consejo de guerra, las únicas que quedaron en la sala del trono fueron Lexa y Clarke.

\- Sigo preguntándome... ¿Cómo sabían los terrestres que había un mecanismo de autodestrucción en Mount Weather?

La comandante caminó hacia ella lentamente – Tendremos la respuesta pronto, Clarke. Gracias por quedarte.

\- Me he quedado porque era lo correcto para mi gente.

\- Nuestra gente – Rectificó Lexa.

Clarke fue hacia ella desafiante – Si me traicionas otra vez...

La comandante no le dejó terminar la frase – No lo haré - Y entonces hizo algo que Clarke no se esperaba. Lexa se arrodilló frente a ella, y mirándola desde abajo, le hizo una promesa – Juro lealtad ante ti, _Clark kom skaikru._ Juro tratar tus necesidades como las mías y a tu gente, como a mi gente.

Clarke sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Su mente le decía que no se fiara de sus palabras, todavía no sabía si era capaz de perdonarle por haberla traicionado, pero su corazón le gritaba que confiara en ella, que era sincera. Le tendió la mano, ayudándole a levantarse, sintiendo su suave piel bajo sus dedos. Demasiado suave para una guerrera.

Y Lexa clavó su mirada en ella, tan intensamente, que pensó que si seguía mirándola así terminaría hundiéndose en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes.

Estaba tan absorta mirándola que no se había dado cuenta de que seguían cogidas. Sintió como el dedo pulgar de Lexa recorría de forma deliberada el dorso de su mano, quemándole la piel – Deberíamos ir a dormir. Mañana tenemos la reunión con los embajadores – La comandante se alejó de ella y Clarke parpadeó varias veces, incrédula por lo que un simple roce podía causarle – Te acompañaré a tu habitación.

Durante el trayecto permanecieron calladas en un silencio cómodo, hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Clarke – _Reshop,_ Clarke [ _Buenas noches_ ].

\- Buenas noches, Lexa.

* * *

 **Bueno, para mí este es un capítulo de transición, básicamente porque no he querido cambiar casi nada de la trama original. Me parecía perfecta tal y como estaba... Tanto el momento de Clarke con el cuchillo, cuando se da cuenta de que no puede hacer nada contra la comandante, como la última escena en la que Lexa se arrodilla ante ella.**

 **Pese a que no haya sido mi capítulo preferido de escribir espero que os haya gustado, como dije, traté de llenar alguno de los huecos. El próximo os aseguro que será mejor ;)**

 **Gracias como siempre por leer y por todos vuestros comentarios, hacéis que mi inspiración esté por las nubes y llevo la historia super adelantada, con suerte esta semana podréis tener 3 capítulos en lugar de los 2 habituales :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Aquella mañana se levantó temprano. Ordenó que fueran a su habitación para peinarla y después, le ayudaron a colocarse sus vestimentas para su transformación en _Heda_. La armadura pesaba, pero su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado después de tantos años.

Le habían preparado el desayuno, para dos había dicho, y cargó con la bandeja hasta la habitación de Clarke.

Los guardias que había siempre velando por la seguridad de _Wanheda,_ le abrieron la puerta y la comandante entró de forma sigilosa.

La chica todavía estaba dormida, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí, admirándola. Lexa no pudo evitar reír cuando Clarke arrugó la nariz. Era increíblemente adorable.

Entonces abrió los ojos y la miró – ¿Te vas a quedar de pie toda la mañana... Mirándome? - Le preguntó haciéndose un ovillo en la cama.

Lexa sonrió levemente – Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer hoy... Te he traído el desayuno – La comandante lo dejó sobre la mesa que había al lado y se sentó a su lado, sobre la cama.

\- Es cierto, la reunión... - Clarke se incorporó, colocándose uno de los almohadones en la espalda. Observó toda la cantidad de comida que había y volvió a mirar a Lexa con una ceja levantada - ¿Esto lo haces con todos los embajadores?

La comandante sonrió – Sólo contigo.

El corazón de Clarke saltó en su pecho. No sabía si era por su sonrisa, por aquello que le acababa de decir o, simplemente, por su presencia que era capaz de llenar cualquier lugar.

La chica alargó el brazo y cogió un trozo de fruta, llevándosela a los labios y miró a Lexa sorprendida. Estaba increíblemente dulce – Esto está buenísimo – Dijo aún con la boca llena.

La comandante sonrió de nuevo – Te dije que te gustaría Polis.

* * *

Después del desayuno, Lexa se despidió de Clarke, pues tenía que ser la primera en llegar a la sala del trono para recibir al resto de embajadores y ella todavía tenía que vestirse.

En cuanto Lexa se sentó, Titus se le acercó – _Heda_. La Reina Nia ha confesado que fue ella quien destruyó Mount Weather – Dijo susurrándole.

\- ¿Está aquí? - Preguntó sorprendida.

\- La tienen retenida en una celda – Titus se quedó pensativo unos instantes – Esto no me gusta nada, _Heda_... No sabemos qué pretende.

\- Ahora lo descubriremos -Dijo tratando de tranquilizarle.

A medida que fueron llegando los embajadores, fueron sentándose en sus respectivos lugares. En el momento en que Clarke entró, comenzaron a murmurar, pero ella les ignoró, sentándose en el asiento más cercano a la comandante.

En cuanto estuvieron todos, la reunión comenzó con Lexa hablándoles.

\- Embajadores de la alianza, hoy honramos nuestro pacto. El clan que está contra uno de nosotros, está contra todos.

\- _Lid fingadon in [Traed a la acusada]_ – Dijo Titus a los guardias y éstos abrieron la puerta. A los pocos segundos entraron dos hombres armados con lanzas, sujetando a la Reina de la Nación de Hielo por sus brazos. Llevaba las manos atadas con pesadas cadenas, escuchándose un leve tintineo a cada paso que daba.

La mujer miraba con la cabeza alta y desafiante a todos los que allí había. Los guardias la tiraron al suelo y ésta quedó arrodillada frente a la comandante.

\- La reina de _Azgeda_ ha confesado la destrucción de Mount Weather – Dijo para que todos los allí presentes se enteraran – Ocasionando la muerte de 49 miembros de los _Skaikru_. _Wanheda_ ¿Qué dices?

Todos permanecieron atentos a sus palabras – _Skaikru_ exige justicia.

\- _Azgeda nou badan disha gada op nowe [La Nación de Hielo no responde ante esta niña]-_ Dijo escupiendo cada palabra.

\- _Shof yu op!_ [ _Silencio_ ] – Dijo Titus para que callara – El castigo por tu crimen es la muerte ¿Tienes algo más que decir en tu defensa?

\- No necesito defensa. Ella sí – Dijo refiriéndose a Lexa – Hoy es el día del juicio. Pido una moción de censura.

El rostro de la comandante se endureció.

\- Llevad a la reina a conocer su destino – Dijo Titus antes de que la mujer siguiera hablando.

\- _Slou yu rou daun_ [ _No tan deprisa_ ] – Uno de los embajadores que estaba al fondo, un hombre bastante entrado en años y con una gran barba blanca, se había levantado, haciendo que el resto de personas le miraran - _Nou Heda noumou_ [ _Comandante nunca más_ ].

Otros embajadores le imitaron, hasta que todos quedaron en pie excepto _Wanheda,_ que observaba la situación desde su asiento, sin saber qué significaba todo aquello – Comandante ¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó.

\- Esto es un alzamiento – Lexa miraba fríamente a la Reina.

\- Esta es la ley. Su ley. El voto unánime de los embajadores o la muerte, es todo lo que puede quitar a un comandante del poder – Explicó Nia.

\- No es unánime – Dijo Clarke con el ceño fruncido.

La Reina de la Nación de Hielo la miró con desprecio - No reconocemos la legitimidad de _Skaikru._

\- Nosotros sí – Dijo interrumpiéndole Titus – Ayer, _Skaikru_ adoptó nuestra marca. Son el décimo tercer clan. Esta moción de censura falla. Todos estos conspiradores... – Dijo enfadado, señalando a los hombres de su alrededor que seguían de pie - … Sufrirán exactamente la misma suerte que la Reina de la Nación de Hielo.

\- No nos cortará la cabeza porque sabe que nuestros ejércitos tomarán represalias – Contestó la Reina con suficiencia – Ninguno de nosotros quiere la guerra – Dijo mirando a los que la apoyaban.

\- Las dos sabemos lo que quieres, Nia – Añadió la comandante. Después, se levantó de su trono, bajó los escalones y se acercó a ella – Si crees que no estoy capacitada para el cargo, haz el desafío y acabemos con ello.

\- Muy bien. Te desafío – Le contestó la Reina con una sonrisa en su boca.

\- Y yo acepto tu desafío.

\- Que así sea – Dijo Titus - _Soulou gonplei [Combate cuerpo a cuerpo]_ Guerrero contra guerrero hasta la muerte – El hombre se dirigió a Nia – Reina Nia de _Azgeda_ ¿A quién eliges para ser tu campeón?

La mujer miró hacia el lado - A mi hijo Roan, príncipe de _Azgeda -_ Éste le devolvió la mirada, llena de odio.

\- _Heda_... ¿Quién luchará por ti? - Preguntó el consejero.

Lexa seguía mirando a Roan. Después, se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su trono – _Ai laik Heda_. _Non na throu daun gon ai._ [ _Soy la comandante. Nadie lucha por mí_ ]

* * *

Clarke se miró en el espejo, observando como aquella sangre negra llenaba su cara. Sangre de _natblida_.

Lo había intentado por todos los medios. Había tratado de convencer a Lexa para que no se batiera en aquel combate a vida o muerte, se había arriesgado a ir a _Azgeda_. Estaba dispuesta incluso a matar a la Reina Nia por ella. Y sin embargo, allí estaba.

Había visto al príncipe Roan matar a tres hombres en lo que tardaba el primero en llegar siquiera al suelo. Era demasiado fuerte, y aunque sabía que Lexa también lo era, el sólo hecho de imaginar perderla hacía que su estómago se encogiera, produciéndole náuseas.

¿Cómo Lexa podía estar tan tranquila? Era su vida lo que estaba en juego. Le daba igual que Aden, el pequeño _natblida,_ jurara lealtad al décimo tercer clan. Ella no quería otro comandante. La quería a ella, y ahora que estaba a punto de perderla, lo sabía.

Las últimas palabras que había escuchado salir de su boca, resonaban constantemente en su cabeza: "Esto es una despedida... Por ahora". Se lo había dicho enfadada, y eso le dolía. Si el destino de la comandante era realmente morir, al menos debía estar allí. Tenía que ir al combate.

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que Lexa y Clarke se van acercando ¿No? ;D**

 **He actualizado antes de lo normal, no me gustó mucho el capítulo que subí ayer y quería recompensaros :P Sobre todo después de todos los comentarios que me dejastéis, de verdad GRACIAS por vuestro apoyo.**

 **El próximo más y mejor ;) Gracias por leer y comentar!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

La multitud se agolpaba en la plaza. La gente gritaba y vitoreaba a ambos guerreros al son de los tambores.

La comandante y el príncipe de _Azgeda_ miraban hacia delante esperando la señal de Titus, donde también se encontraban algunos embajadores y la Reina Nia, junto con Ontari, su _natblida_ , sentados para observar de primera mano el espectáculo.

El guardián de la llama, alzó sus brazos tratando de calmar al gentío y comenzó a dictar las normas del combate - _Hashta soulou gonplei, bilaik won hedon noumou: du souda wan op deyon!_ [ _En el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sólo hay una regla: ¡Alguien debe morir hoy!_ ] - Lexa y Roan se miraron desafiantes. Apenas podían escuchar las palabras de Titus, pues los gritos de la gente eran ensordecedores - _Yo na jomp in_ [ _Podéis empezar_ ]

El hombre se sentó, prácticamente dejándose caer sobre la silla, sabiendo lo que aquello significaba. _Heda_ podía morir.

Lexa se acercó a uno de sus ayudantes, dejándole parte de su armadura, junto a su roja capa. Por un momento, se quedó inmóvil al reconocer entre la multitud esos ojos azules que ahora le miraban de vuelta. Había dejado de escuchar a la gente, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y no existiera nada más que ellas dos.

Clarke se quitó la capucha que cubría su rostro. Se le veía tan preocupada que Lexa casi podía sentir su dolor.

\- Me alegra que hayas venido.

\- Yo también – Le contestó la chica apenas con un hilo de voz. Trataba por todos los medios de mostrarse fuerte, pero sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas la delataban.

Lexa respiró profundamente y desenvainó con fuerza la espada que le sostenía su ayudante. No iba a morir. Al menos no ese día.

Alzó la mirada y los ojos de Clarke le hablaron por sí solos. Roan iba directo hacia ella, atacándole a traición por la espalda. Con un rápido movimiento, bloqueó su ataque y asestó un golpe directo al brazo del príncipe, rasgándole la ropa.

Los ataques de Lexa eran agresivos, y hacían que su contrincante tuviera que retroceder, hasta que ambos se quedaron frente a frente, con sus espadas chocando – Estás acabada – Le dijo Roan haciendo fuerza hacia abajo con su arma. Era más fuerte que ella y poco a poco la comandante se doblegaba, hasta que cogió el filo de la espada del príncipe con la mano izquierda.

Se escuchó un alarido de dolor, y su sangre negra comenzó a emanar de sus heridas. Continuó empujando hasta que consiguió deshacerse de él dándole un fuerte golpe que le echó hacia atrás.

Esquivó varios de sus golpes, y aunque consiguió tirarla al suelo y lanzar lejos su arma con una patada, Lexa no se rendía. Le asestó un fuerte golpe en la pierna que le hizo caer, y después le dio con la rodilla en la cara, partiéndole la nariz.

La comandante tenía ahora dos espadas en sus manos, mientras que Roan ninguna.

Sin pensarlo, el príncipe golpeó a uno de los guardias que había alrededor de la plaza, quitándole la lanza que éste llevaba. La movió con destreza en dirección a Lexa, propinando varios golpes que la comandante era capaz de esquivar con agilidad.

Ésta volvió a contraatacar, blandiendo las espadas contra él, pero de repente, Roan, desarmó a la comandante con dos golpes certeros en los brazos. De una patada en el pecho la lanzó a varios metros, haciéndole caer al suelo y dejándole casi sin aliento.

Todo el mundo miraba expectante la situación. Parecía que el final para su _Heda_ había llegado.

El príncipe mantuvo su arma firme en el aire, hasta que lanzó el que sería su último ataque.

Lexa observó el filo de la lanza, yendo hacia ella casi a cámara lenta. Con un ágil movimiento giró la cabeza y evitó que ésta le diera en la cara. Se retorció en el suelo y asestó una patada en la pierna de Roan, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Aún así, el hombre se levantó, y continuó blandiendo su lanza contra la comandante, hasta que en un descuido, Lexa se la arrebató. Golpeó su cuerpo hasta que Roan cayó de espaldas al suelo, derrotado.

Ahora era Lexa la que apuntaba con la lanza hacia su cabeza.

\- _No! Gyon op!_ [ _Levántate_ ] – Dijo la Reina Nia dejando su asiento atrás - _Taim yu wan op, taim yu nou na wan op kom hainofa! Yu wan op kom bushhada!_ [ _Si mueres, no mueres como un príncipe, mueres como un cobarde_ ]

Roan miró a Lexa - Acaba con esto – Le suplicó.

\- _Jus drein jus daun –_ La comandante alzó su arma y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, atravesando el cuerpo de la Reina de Azgeda, haciendo que todos los que habían a su alrededor se alejaran asustados. Aquello era lo último que se esperaban – ¡La Reina ha muerto! - Anunció - ¡Larga vida al Rey!

* * *

Desde que habían bajado a la tierra, no había tenido la posibilidad de observar un cielo como aquel. Oscuro, iluminado sólo por el reflejo de la luna y de las estrellas que brillaban acompañándola.

La noche era tranquila. Quizá, después de tanto tiempo por fin habían conseguido algo de paz.

No había vuelto a ver a Lexa después de lo ocurrido durante el combate. La comandante, había tenido una reunión a puerta cerrada con el príncipe Roan, en la cual los embajadores no estaban invitados, así que Clarke había subido a su habitación después de comer algo. Se había dado un largo baño y se había puesto un camisón de color verde azulado para dormir.

De repente, se escucharon unos golpes que hicieron que sus pensamientos se desvanecieran.

Caminó descalza sobre las pieles que habían en el suelo hasta llegar a la puerta, abriéndola. Al otro lado, Lexa la miraba con semblante serio. A veces era complicado saber qué estaba pensando en ese momento.

Clarke no pudo evitar fijarse en la ropa que llevaba puesta, un finísimo camisón negro de tirantes que marcaba su increíble figura y el pelo suelto sobre su hombro derecho - ¿Esto es un "te lo dije"?

\- No, es un "gracias".

La chica parpadeó varias veces. La voz de Lexa sonaba tan suave que casi le hacía estremecer - Pasa – Le dijo apartándose de la puerta. La comandante entró, dejando ver su pierna desnuda a través de un gran corte a lo largo del camisón. Entonces, Clarke se fijó también en que llevaba un vendaje. Con un rápido movimiento cogió su mano, sosteniéndola entre sus dedos – Siéntate, déjame cambiarte eso – Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

La comandante fue hacia el fondo de la habitación y se sentó sobre un sillón, observando desde allí cada movimiento que hacía Clarke, que había ido a por un trozo de tela. Después se sentó a su lado.

\- La chica que estaba con Nia, Ontari... ¿Qué pasará con ella? - Clarke sostuvo su mano suavemente mientras quitaba el vendaje. Su piel estaba caliente.

\- No volverá al cónclave hasta después de mi muerte.

\- ¿Alguna vez hablas de algo que no sea tu muerte? - Le preguntó alzando las cejas y después le sonrió, observando como los labios de Lexa se curvaban devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Cogió el trozo de tela y lo rasgó. Sentía la mano caliente de Lexa sobre su pierna, casi abrasando su camisón.

\- Gracias por apoyarme – Dijo la comandante mientras Clarke vendaba su herida, tratando de ignorar que sólo un aquella tela la separaba del roce de su piel.

\- Sólo estaba haciendo lo que era correcto para mi gente... - Aquel comentario hizo que Lexa volviera a tener el semblante serio. En el fondo, desearía que lo hubiera hecho por ella - … Y bueno... Ahora tú también eres mi gente – Clarke miró furtivamente sus ojos, encontrándose con una expresión de sorpresa en ellos – Tus embajadores te traicionaron... ¿Cómo sigues adelante? - Le preguntó terminando el vendaje.

Lexa la miró - También estaban haciendo lo que creían que era mejor para su gente.

Su mirada era tan profunda que Clarke tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado. Se levantó rápidamente, sintiéndose nerviosa – _Reshop, Heda_ [ _Buenas noches, Comandante_ ]

Lexa también se levantó y durante unos segundos miró sus ojos azules, recreándose en ellos, tratando de sumergirse en su profundidad – Buenas noches, embajadora.

Clarke sintió como el suelo bajo sus pies se movía, o quizá fuera porque Lexa era capaz de tambalear su mundo con sólo mirarla.

La comandante caminó hasta la salida, abrió la puerta viendo por última vez a Clarke, y cerró tras de sí, dejando a la chica casi sin aliento.

Clarke estaba dispuesta a irse a la cama cuando volvieron a sonar golpes en la puerta. Extrañada, la abrió de nuevo - ¿Lexa? - Preguntó algo confusa al verla frente a ella - ¿Pasa algo?

Pero la comandante no habló. Dio un paso hacia Clarke, y cogiendo su rostro con ambas manos la besó despacio, saboreando sus labios.

Cuando se separaron, Lexa la miraba tratando buscar la aprobación de lo que acababa de hacer en los ojos de Clarke. Ésta la tomó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia ella, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación y apresó de nuevo sus labios, profundizando el beso. Sentía su cálida y húmeda lengua recorrer su boca, queriendo más de ella.

Bajó por su cuello, dejándose impregnar por el olor de la comandante, mordiendo despacio y besando cada milímetro, haciendo que Lexa gimiera cerca de su oído.

Con la mano acarició su hombro, quitando el tirante de su camisón sin dejar de besar su piel, mientras le iba empujando poco a poco hacia la cama, hasta que las piernas de la comandante chocaron con ella.

Lexa se sentó, observando desde abajo a Clarke y tiró de ella, que se colocó a horcajadas encima suyo. Mientras seguía besándola, acariciaba la suave piel de sus piernas por debajo de la tela del camisón verde azulado y fue subiéndola poco a poco hacia arriba, hasta quitárselo por completo.

Por un momento, Lexa se quedó admirando sus increíbles pechos, para después comenzar a besarlos, moviendo su lengua en círculos sobre sus rosados pezones, mientras con sus manos acariciaba su espalda.

Clarke gemía sin poder remediarlo y sentía como su sexo estaba cada vez más y más húmedo.

En cuanto la comandante se descuidó, Clarke le empujó sobre la cama, introduciendo la lengua en su boca y mordiendo su labio inferior. Con sus manos fue sacándole el camisón negro, hasta que terminó en el suelo junto al suyo.

Con una de sus manos fue acariciando el torso de Lexa, pasando por su cintura hasta llegar a su sexo, que estaba completamente mojado. Aquello hizo que se diera cuenta de que la comandante no llevaba ropa interior. Miró hacia abajo para verlo con sus propios ojos, pero entonces Lexa se retorció, haciendo que Clarke quedara ahora debajo de su cuerpo.

La comandante comenzó a besarle, desde el cuello, pasando su lengua por sus pezones, bajando hacia su ombligo, mordiendo su piel y haciendo que ésta se erizara. Hasta que llegó al borde de sus braguitas. Quería quitárselas. Arrancárselas para que no le estorbaran. Sin embargo decidió jugar un poco con ella, así que comenzó a pasar su lengua por encima de ellas, estimulándola con sutileza.

A Clarke se le escapó un gemido al sentir la boca de Lexa sobre ella. Si ahora sentía aquello, no quería imaginarse cuando no estuviera la tela por medio.

Siguió un rato más hasta que se cansó, así que le quitó por fin la ropa interior, lanzándola sin importarle donde caía y atacó su sexo húmedo hundiendo su lengua en ella, lamiendo su clítoris despacio, arrancándole un gemido y haciendo que ésta gritara su nombre, lo que hacía que Lexa se excitara aún más.

Continuó besando y lamiendo su sexo mientras poco a poco introducía uno de sus dedos en ella, haciendo que Clarke arqueara su cuerpo sin poder evitarlo. Sin sacarlo, comenzó a moverlo en su interior, haciendo que sus gemidos fueran cada vez mayores, hasta que todo el cuerpo de Clarke comenzó a temblar, entonces, la comandante supo que había llegado la hora de parar.

La respiración de Clarke era entrecortada – Ha sido... Increíble – Consiguió decir a duras penas.

Lexa, que seguía sobre ella, se acercó y besó sus labios despacio – Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que salir a primera hora...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

\- Sí, tenemos que ir a Arka...

\- No – Dijo cortándola - No me refiero a lo de mañana. Me refiero a lo de dormir.

\- ¿No quieres dormir? - Le preguntó divertida Lexa.

\- Al menos no hasta que pruebe a qué sabes – La chica se incorporó e introdujo su lengua en la boca de la comandante, arrancándole un gemido. Aquello había sonado demasiado erótico.

De repente, Clarke, que seguía debajo de Lexa, comenzó a escabullirse bajo sus piernas abiertas.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? - Preguntó la comandante.

\- Sólo esto.

Su boca se había quedado a la altura de su húmedo sexo y Clarke posó sus labios sobre él. Moviendo su lengua por toda su longitud. Aquello hizo que Lexa tuviera que apoyarse en la pared porque las piernas le fallaban.

Con su lengua dibujó círculos sobre su clítoris mientras Lexa gemía sin parar encima suyo. Lamió sus labios e introdujo su lengua en su abertura, moviéndola despacio.

La deseaba tanto que comenzó a aumentar la intensidad, moviendo su lengua rápidamente hasta que sintió como el sexo de Lexa palpitaba y sus piernas temblaban ligeramente.

Clarke, volvió a la posición en la que estaba inicialmente, mientras la comandante todavía seguía con sus manos sobre la pared, tratando de volver a respirar con normalidad – Ahora ya podemos ir a dormir – Dijo satisfecha y Lexa le sonrió.

* * *

 **Poco más que añadir jajajaja Espero que os haya gustado el cambio que hice en esa escena :) Gracias como siempre por leerme y por vuestros comentarios ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Una niebla fría y espesa cubría el bosque por el cual transitaban. Lexa y Clarke se dirigían hacia Arkadia, donde llevarían el cuerpo de la Reina de _Azgeda_ para realizar allí la ceremonia de cremación.

Lexa, miraba furtivamente a su acompañante. Habría pensado que todo lo de la noche anterior había sido un sueño de no haberse despertado con sus brazos rodeándola. Pero ahora la encontraba distraída, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar - ¿Estás pensando en tu hogar? - Le preguntó al verla tan callada.

\- Estoy pensando en si Arkadia es un hogar... Cuando me fui tenía un nombre diferente. Yo era diferente – Añadió escuetamente.

\- Te fuiste como una heroína para tu gente y vuelves como tal. "La asesina de la montaña" vuelve con el cuerpo de la Reina de la Nación de Hielo. Les traes justicia – Dijo sintiéndose orgullosa de ella.

\- Tú les traes justicia.

\- Les traemos paz – Dijo Lexa sonriéndole y Clarke curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar al campamento en el cual estaban instalados los guerreros de la comandante. Habían preparado varias hogueras, que mantenían encendidas para cocinar y refugiarse del frío de la noche, y también había algunas tiendas de campaña alrededor. Permanecían cerca de Arkadia, pero sin invadir sus tierras.

De una de ellas salió Indra, dirigiéndose a la comandante en cuanto ésta bajó de su caballo - _Mounin, Heda._

\- _Heya, Indra_. ¿Cómo están las tropas? - Preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

\- Está todo tranquilo por aquí, aunque en Arkadia no demasiado...

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? - Preguntó Clarke preocupada bajando también de su montura.

\- _Wanheda_ \- Dijo la guerrera a modo de saludo – Octavia vino para decirnos que hicieron elecciones para el canciller en tu clan. Kane casi pierde contra Pike. Faltó muy poco.

\- Menos mal que no fue así... - Dijo con alivio la chica.

\- Kane es un buen hombre, pude comprobarlo – Añadió Lexa – Se nota que quiere la paz...

\- Como nosotras – Dijo Clarke mirándola con complicidad y la comandante sonrió levemente.

\- _Heda_ , pediré que te preparen la tienda. No sabíamos que venías esta noche...

\- Pasó algo inesperado en Polis en tu ausencia... - La mujer miraba a su comandante sin saber a qué se refería – La Reina de la Nación de Hielo ha muerto.

Los ojos de Indra la miraban con sorpresa y entonces desvió su mirada hacia el carro que había quedado tras los caballos - ¿Es ese su cuerpo?

Lexa asintió – Lo llevamos a Arkadia, es lo justo, así podrán honrar a sus víctimas. Admitió haber destruido Mount Weather.

\- Espero que sufriera – Dijo Indra con rencor. Hacía muchos años que su pueblo era atacado por _Azgeda_ , así que no sentía compasión ninguna por ella.

\- Lexa le atravesó con una lanza – Dijo Clarke y la mujer miró a su comandante, tratando de hallar una explicación en sus ojos.

\- Es una larga historia, Indra. Mejor te la cuento mientras cenamos.

* * *

Observaban el vaivén hipnótico de aquellas olas naranjas y amarillas, viendo como crepitaban las brasas en el silencio de la noche.

Después de contarle todo a Indra y de comer algo de carne asada junto a otros guerreros, todo el mundo se había ido a descansar, excepto Lexa y Clarke, que permanecían sentadas junto a la hoguera.

\- Es extraño – Dijo la rubia.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - Preguntó Lexa poniendo otro tronco en el fuego.

\- Que hace seis meses estuviera allí arriba – Dijo mirando el cielo – Y ahora estemos aquí. Es... - Suspiró - No sé... Todo ha cambiado tan rápido... - Sentía sobre la palma de su mano el roce de las pequeñas y verdes plantas que había bajo ella, mientras movía su mano distraída.

\- A veces, las cosas simplemente pasan por algo.

\- Si hubiéramos bajado antes, quizá no nos habríamos conocido – Dijo perdiéndose en sus increíbles ojos verdes.

\- Estoy segura de que nos habríamos encontrado igualmente – Le contestó Lexa y Clarke le sonrió tímidamente, volviendo a mirar el fuego - ¿Lo echas de menos?

\- ¿El arca? - Lexa asintió – La verdad es que no. Aquí me siento diferente. Libre.

\- Sé que a lo mejor no debería decirte esto... - Clarke la miró frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo, como siempre que le preocupaba algo – Y que mañana vamos a Arkadia... Y que allí es donde está tu gente. Pero, si tú quisieras, me gustaría que siguieras viviendo conmigo... En Polis – Clarke se estremeció y la comandante se dio cuenta - ¿Tienes frío?

\- Un poco... – Reconoció la chica acercando sus manos al fuego, aunque realmente su cuerpo temblaba al pensar en lo que significaba aquella proposición. Era más que una simple invitación.

Lexa se levantó y se colocó detrás suyo. Cogió su capa roja, tapando su cuerpo y el de Clarke, abrazándola por la cintura, pegándose a ella - ¿Mejor? - Le preguntó con suavidad cerca de su oído.

\- Mucho mejor... - Dijo Clarke recostándose sobre su hombro y Lexa besó su sien. La chica sentía el calor que desprendía la comandante, reconfortándola, y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos con los de ella - ¿Podemos quedarnos siempre así?

Lexa sonrió - Puede que algún día... Cuando no tengamos que preocuparnos ni por tu gente ni por la mía – Clarke simplemente asintió - Lo que te dije antes... No es necesario que me des una respuesta ahora...

La chica se incorporó y se giró para mirar sus ojos verdes, esos que eran capaces de quitarle el aliento – Me encantaría vivir contigo, Lexa.

Se dibujó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de la comandante y ésta atrapó los labios de Clarke entre los suyos, fundiéndose ambas en un beso lento y cálido.

* * *

\- ¡Vamos, Clarke! - Dijo Lexa alentándola.

\- Esto no es justo, tú llevas años de entrenamiento – Dijo blandiendo aquel trozo de madera con algo de torpeza.

La comandante bloqueó su ataque sin problema - ¿No decías que querías aprender? - Lexa giró sobre sí misma, poniéndose justo detrás de Clarke, sosteniendo su arma de madera bajo el cuello de la chica – Habría tardado tan sólo un minuto en acabar contigo – Dijo susurrando en su oído.

Clarke sintió como el calor se expandía en su bajo vientre. La miró por encima del hombro - ¿Estás segura? - Le preguntó mirando descaradamente hacia sus labios. Se giró, entreabriendo su boca acercándose a Lexa, y ésta se dejó hacer.

La chica atrapó su labio inferior, mordiéndolo despacio, y después pasó su lengua por él, arrancándole un suspiro a la comandante.

Cuando ésta estuvo lo bastante distraída, Clarke retorció su brazo, haciendo que Lexa soltara su espada de madera sorprendida, y con su arma apuntó directamente al cuello de la comandante – El amor es debilidad, _Heda_.

Lexa sonrió – El amor es lo que nos hace fuertes - Miraba directamente sus ojos azules, desviando levemente su mirada hacia los labios de Clarke, deseando besarla.

– _Heda... -_ Las dos chicas se separaron en cuanto escucharon a Indra - Ya está todo preparado para partir hacia Arkadia.

Lexa asintió y se dirigió al interior de la tienda, donde se colocó su hombrera junto con su capa roja, mientras que Clarke se ponía la suya sobre su cabeza. Después las dos montaron en sus respectivos caballos y comenzaron el camino hacia Arkadia.

* * *

La miraba. Lo hacía disimuladamente, sin que apenas se diera cuenta. Quizá Clarke todavía no sabía lo importante que era para ella. Sus ojos azules chocaron contra los suyos, sonriéndole con la mirada y después sus labios se curvaron sutilmente hacia arriba. Era capaz de despertar tantas cosas en su interior, que a veces, hasta le dolía.

No llevaban demasiado rato de travesía cuando de repente observaron un caballo galopando hacia ellos. Los guerreros que había delante de Clarke y la comandante alzaron sus espadas, entonces Indra habló.

\- _Nou! Em ste Okteivia kom skaikru!_ [ _¡Parad! ¡Es Octavia!_ ]

\- ¿Octavia? - Preguntó Clarke en voz alta - ¿Qué hace viniendo hacia aquí?

\- Pronto lo sabremos – Dijo la comandante.

En unos segundos, la joven les había alcanzado - ¡Clarke! ¡Pike ha empezado una revolución!

\- ¿Pike?¿Pero no había ganado Marcus las elecciones?

\- Eso fue hace unos días, ahora es todo distinto. Han matado a Kane, Clarke... Le han matado – Las palabras de Octavia hicieron que a la chica se le helara la sangre - He conseguido escapar, pero tienen sometidos a todos los que votaron contra él, la mayoría de los nuestros...

\- ¿Y mi madre...? ¿Está allí? - No podía evitar que la voz le temblara, apenas era capaz de hablar.

\- La tienen encerrada, junto a Jaha, Sinclair, Lincoln...

Lexa bajó de su caballo y habló con uno de los soldados que la acompañaban – Ve lo más rápido que puedas al campamento, quiero a esos trescientos guerreros aquí antes del anochecer ¿Entendido?

\- Sí, _Heda_ – Respondió el hombre subiéndose en el caballo.

\- Que todo el mundo lleve armadura. Recordad que ellos tienen armas de fuego. Y envía un emisario a Polis, que se reúnan tropas de los doce clanes y vengan como apoyo.

El guerrero asintió y desapareció de su vista rápidamente.

\- ¿Crees que podrías volver a Arkadia? - Le preguntó Clarke a Octavia – Si los de dentro saben que el ejército de Lexa está con ellos, quizá podamos atacar tanto desde dentro como desde fuera...

\- Es una buena táctica. Necesitaremos que nos abran las puertas al llegar ¿Crees que sería posible, Octavia? - Añadió Lexa.

\- Puedo intentarlo... ¿Sigues teniendo el transmisor que Kane te dio, Indra?

\- Sí, aquí está – Dijo la mujer sacándolo de entre sus pertenencias.

\- Nos coordinaremos a través de él. Estad atentos a mi señal – Dijo la joven, y sin más, dio la vuelta con su caballo y se fue galopando de vuelta hacia Arkadia.

* * *

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó uno de los guardas situado en la torre a otro de sus compañeros cuando vio aparecer ante ellos cientos de luces anaranjadas - ¡Mierda! ¡Avisa a Pike! ¡Son terrícolas!

El otro guardia cogió rápidamente uno de los walkie-talkies y lo encendió –¿Canciller Pike? Torre de control. Terrícolas. Repito. Terrícolas. Nos están rodeando.

* * *

Lexa, Clarke e Indra permanecían en lo alto de una de las colinas, subidas a sus respectivos caballos, mientras observaban como el resto de guerreros se colocaban alrededor de Arkadia, ataviados con armaduras y con grandes bloques de metal para refugiarse de los impactos de bala. Esperaban la señal de Octavia para comenzar a atacar el campamento.

\- Indra – Se escuchó la voz susurrada de Octavia a través del transmisor – Estamos a punto de abrir la puerta, pero necesitamos una distracción.

Lexa, que lo había escuchado a su lado ordenó a uno de sus hombres que tocara el cuerno que alertaría a los arqueros. Éstos, nada más escuchar el sonido, cargaron con fuego sus flechas y las lanzaron al cielo.

La ardiente lluvia comenzó a caer sobre Arkadia, creando un gran revuelo en la gente. Todos corrían para refugiarse, mientras los guardias, se subían a las torres para comenzar a disparar.

En cuanto estuvo preparada la distracción, Miller avanzó a través de la multitud con su uniforme de vigilante, consiguiendo alcanzar la puerta, abriéndola, y de nuevo, se escabulló para no ser descubierto.

Los arqueros atacaban dándole a todo aquel que alcanzaba las torres. Cuando éstas estuvieron inutilizadas, los guerreros comenzaron a entrar a través de la puerta con gritos de guerra.

Lexa giró su caballo, poniéndose frente a Clarke, y la miró – Quédate aquí.

\- ¿Qué? No. Ni hablar.

\- Clarke, son mis guerreros. Tengo que luchar con ellos...

\- Si piensas que voy a dejar que vayas sola es que no me conoces. Los que están ahí dentro también son mis amigos. Mi familia. Si tú vas, yo voy contigo.

Los ojos de Clarke se clavaron en los suyos. Sabía que no tenía nada que hacer – Que nos volvamos a encontrar – Dijo Lexa tendiéndole la mano.

Clarke le cogió por el brazo sin dejar de mirarla. Entonces la atrajo hacia ella, besando sus labios despacio, sintiendo su calidez.

Cuando se separaron, la comandante volvió a girar con su caballo, miró a Clarke una última vez, e hizo que el animal galopara en dirección a la puerta, mientras desenfundaba su espada.

En el camino, arrolló a tres soldados que le apuntaban con sus armas. Bajó de su montura, agachándose para agarrar uno de los escudos de metal que había dejado caer alguno de sus hombres y siguió abriéndose camino, dando estocadas a todo aquel que trataba de ir contra ella.

Pronto observó a Clarke entrar. Ésta lo hizo caminando, prácticamente oculta, yéndose por el borde del muro que rodeaba el campamento. Debía ir al interior de la nave, para liberar a su madre y al resto.

* * *

La gente caía continuamente al suelo. Tanto terrestres, como gente del cielo.

De repente el sonido de disparos se dejó de escuchar. Los que todavía llevaban armas de fuego se vieron rodeados completamente, por lo que hicieron un alto al fuego, dejando sus pistolas en el suelo.

\- ¡Clarke! - Lexa gritaba su nombre mientras la buscaba - ¡Clarke!

Entonces la chica apareció, pero no lo hizo sola. Pike apuntaba su cabeza con un arma.

\- Será mejor que no intentes hacer nada estúpido – Le dijo Lexa al hombre – Déjala y podremos llegar a un acuerdo.

\- ¿Te piensas que voy a negociar contigo? ¡Tu gente mató a decenas de los míos en Mount Weather! - El hombre zarandeaba a Clarke, que miraba a Lexa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Fueron los de la Nación de Hielo... Y su deuda está saldada. La persona que se encargó de lo de Mount Weather está muerta así que ¡Suéltala Pike! ¡No tienes nada que hacer!

\- Eso todavía está por verse – El hombre empujó a Clarke, haciendo que ésta cayera al suelo, después le apuntó con el arma y disparó sin miramiento.

\- ¡NO! - Gritó Lexa corriendo hacia ella - ¡Clarke! No, no, no ¡Joder! - Lexa le dio la vuelta y presionó la herida, llenando sus manos de sangre – Háblame, Clarke, por favor.

\- Le... Lexa – Consiguió decir a duras penas. El dolor era casi insoportable.

\- ¡ _Jus drein jus daun!_ \- La comandante se levantó y corrió hacia él, que sostenía su arma frente a ella. Entonces Pike disparó una vez tras otra, impactando sobre su cuerpo, pero Lexa le alcanzó, clavando la espada en su corazón.

Se dio la vuelta, como si no fuera consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sentía su sangre negra fluyendo por su piel. Apenas podía andar, pero consiguió acercarse lo suficiente a Clarke, que la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Lexa... No... - Dijo cuando observó a la comandante desplomarse en el suelo – Te quiero Lexa. Te quiero – Besó sus labios por última vez para después mirarle, sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas – Que volvamos a encontrarnos.

\- La muerte no es el final, Clarke... Que... Volvamos a encontrarnos... Te... Quiero.

Y con su último aliento cerró los ojos.

* * *

 **Porque la muerte no es el final... LONG LIVE HEDA.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

Sus dedos acariciaban suavemente el papel, difuminando líneas y sombras que había dibujado con su carboncillo. Observaba el rostro de su modelo, cada facción, su expresión relajada mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados, su nariz esculpida con suaves trazos. Esos labios carnosos que a veces parecían esconder una sonrisa.

Le resultaba difícil plasmar tanta belleza sobre un simple trozo de papel.

Volvió a mirarla por encima del folio para seguir dibujándola y entonces observó sus ojos. Eran de color verde. Quizá el más bonito que hubiera visto en su vida. Y le estaban mirando. A ella.

El papel y el trozo de carboncillo cayeron al suelo. Sentía como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar sin poder evitarlo. Su corazón latía desbocado y su respiración era agitada. Aquello no podía ser verdad.

\- ¡UN MÉDICO! - Gritó en cuanto las palabras consiguieron volver a su boca - ¡UN MÉDICO! Joder, joder, joder ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto estando yo aquí – Dijo nerviosa mientras salía por la puerta hacia el pasillo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Clarke? - Le preguntó una mujer de pelo oscuro y ojos marrones que se le acercó rápidamente. Llevaba una bata blanca y el pelo recogido en moño algo deshecho.

\- Es ella. Álex ¡Se ha despertado!

La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida – No puede ser, no estaba previsto... No todavía – Apartó ligeramente a Clarke y entró dentro de la habitación. La chica que yacía en la cama tenía los ojos cerrados - ¿Estás segura de que se ha despertado? Podría ser que fuera simplemente un reflejo.

\- Pues claro que estoy segura ¡Me ha mirado! Estaba ahí sentada... – Dijo nerviosa señalando el sillón que había frente a la cama - ¡Y de repente me estaba mirando!

\- Está bien, tranquila... Sólo hay una manera de comprobarlo... - La mujer se acercó a la cama, cogió una pequeña linterna que llevaba en el bolsillo de su bata, abrió uno de los ojos de la chica y acercó la luz, observando como la pupila de ésta se contraía. Después hizo lo mismo con el otro ojo – Es... Increíble. Ha recuperado el reflejo fotomotor...

\- Eso... Es bueno ¿No? - Preguntó Clarke algo confusa.

\- Es buenísimo – Dijo la mujer con una amplia sonrisa – Busca a tu madre, dile que deje lo que esté haciendo, la necesito aquí.

La chica asintió y salió directa hacia su despacho, localizado un par de plantas por encima de donde se encontraba la habitación de Álex. Cuando ésta llegó a la puerta apenas sentía el aire entrando en sus pulmones. Golpeó repetidas veces hasta que escuchó la voz de su madre, permitiéndole entrar.

\- ¿A qué vienen tantas prisas, Clarke? - Preguntó mientras ordenaba algunos papeles sobre su escritorio.

\- Es... Becca te necesita... - Dijo tratando de respirar con normalidad – Álex se ha despertado.

\- ¿Ha... Ha funcionado? - Preguntó incrédula – Dios mío... No me lo puedo creer ¡Ha funcionado! - Gritó levantándose de su asiento de piel para salir rápidamente hacia la habitación de la chica.

Mientras tanto, la doctora Rebecca Lawson observaba la máquina de respiración asistida, la cual insuflaba aire a los pulmones de Álex. Pulsó un botón de color verde y ésta se detuvo.

\- ¡Becca! ¿Es cierto lo que dice Clarke? - Le preguntó nada más entrar.

\- Shhhhhh – Dijo poniéndose un dedo sobre sus labios.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó la joven apareciendo detrás de su madre.

\- ¿Escucháis eso?

\- No se oye nada Becca... - Dijo Abby.

\- Exacto – La doctora sonreía.

Entonces tanto Clarke como su madre se dieron cuenta que el aparato de respiración asistida estaba desconectado, pues no se oía ese ruido seco cada vez que la bomba de aire funcionaba . Ahora Álex respiraba por ella misma, pudiendo verse como su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente.

\- Becca... No me lo puedo creer – Abby estaba realmente emocionada - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has conseguido?

\- No cantemos victoria todavía... No sabemos si hemos restituido la red neuronal completa...

\- No seas tan modesta, sabes que estaba... - La mujer carraspeó ligeramente al darse cuenta de que su hija estaba también en la habitación – En coma...

\- Clarke ¿podrías salir un momento? - Le preguntó Becca – Vamos a quitarle el tubo de respiración y es mejor que no lo veas, no es demasiado agradable.

La chica asintió y salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

\- ¿Has hablado ya con Thelonius?

\- Todavía no, me gustaría tener la seguridad de que el proyecto está saliendo tal cual lo que teníamos previsto...

\- Vamos, Becca... La chica llevaba doce años en coma, y hace dos días, te recuerdo que entró en muerte cerebral. ¿Me estás diciendo que no es un éxito? Porque estaba muerta... De no ser por la respiración y por la sonda que la alimenta no habría durado tanto, y lo sabes.

\- Podría ser un vegetal, Abby. Que simplemente respire no nos sirve.

\- Está bien – Dijo levantando las manos dándole a entender que se rendía – Tu proyecto. Tú decides cuando hablar con él, pero te recuerdo que en dos días tenemos una reunión y te va a preguntar...

\- Espero poder tener más respuestas para entonces. Bueno que... ¿me ayudas a quitarle el tubo?

\- Claro – Dijo Abby poniéndose al otro lado de la cama.

Clarke, que había permanecido al lado de la puerta, había escuchado la conversación completa. No podía creer que su madre le hubiera estado ocultando la verdad. Aquello formaba parte de algo más. Habían estado manteniendo a Álex viva durante todo este tiempo.

* * *

 **Flashback**

La pequeña cogía la mano de su padre fuertemente y miraba a todos lados, emocionada. Su cabello rubio brillaba tanto como el mismísimo sol y sus rizos caían suavemente sobre sus hombros. Subieron en el ascensor y se pararon en la segunda planta. Allí estaba aquella niña tan extraña. Su madre le había dicho que era "La bella durmiente" y que estaba esperando a que se rompiera la maldición.

Cuando entraron, Abby pasaba las páginas de una libreta. Desvió su vista a la puerta en cuanto les vio entrar – Mi niña – Dijo abrazando a Clarke y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después fue a su marido y besó sus labios - ¿Qué tal ha ido el día? - Preguntó a ambos.

\- Hemos estado en el parque después del colegio y lo hemos pasado genial en los toboganes ¿Verdad Clarke?

\- ¡Sí! - Dijo feliz - Y me he comido un helado de fresa y papá uno de chocolate.

\- ¿Y no me habéis guardado ni un poquito? - Preguntó Abby haciendo una mueca.

\- Papá te ha comprado uno, está en el congelador.

\- ¡Clarke! Que era una sorpresa – Dijo el hombre con fastidio y la niña se rió.

\- Gracias igualmente – Abby besó de nuevo a Jake.

La pequeña se acercó sigilosamente hasta la cama donde se encontraba aquella niña – Mira lo que te he traído – Dijo sacando un papel doblado de su bolsillo – Espero que te guste – Lo desplegó y se lo enseñó, aunque la niña seguía con sus ojos cerrados – Es un dibujo, mira. Somos papá, mamá, yo soy esta – Dijo señalando una figura con el pelo amarillo – Y esta eres tú – Señaló una figura un poco más alta que ella, morena – Te he pintado los ojos cerrados, porque no sé de que color los tienes...

\- ¿A ver Clarke? ¿Me lo enseñas? - Le preguntó su madre y la pequeña fue hacia ella trotando - ¡Vaya! Es muy bonito. Se lo vamos a pegar aquí ¿Vale? - Dijo poniéndolo en un corcho que había en una de las paredes y la niña asintió – Cariño ¿te puedes quedar un momento con Álex? Tengo que hablar una cosa con papá.

\- Yo la cuido, no te preocupes – La pequeña se subió encima de un sillón que había y se sentó, observando como Álex dormía.

Los dos adultos salieron fuera de la habitación - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Abby?

\- El hospital no puede seguir haciéndose responsable del tratamiento de Álex.

\- ¿Y entonces? - El hombre la miró sabiendo cual era la respuesta – No podemos hacernos cargo nosotros, Abby. No es tu responsabilidad, ni la mía. Ya tenemos una hija.

\- Ya lo sé, pero esa niña no tiene a nadie, Jake. Yo le salvé la vida – Dijo sintiendo como sus ojos se empañaban por las lágrimas – No puedo mirar hacia otro lado como si no me importara.

\- Perdonen que les interrumpa ¿Saben donde puedo encontrar a la doctora Griffin?

\- Soy yo – Dijo girándose.

\- Mi nombre es Thelonius Jaha. Soy el presidente de Infinity Labs ¿Podría hablar un momento con usted?

* * *

 **Tal y como os dije... La muerte no era el final ;) Siento a los que les haya podido desagradar el capítulo pasado, yo sufrí muchísimo escribiéndolo y la verdad, no estoy orgullosa de ese "final", pero era necesario para la historia que sigue a continuación.**

 **A los que seguís leyéndome muchísimas gracias por la oportunidad y espero que de verdad os sorprenda esta historia ;D Y por supuesto gracias también a la gente que se toma unos segundos de su tiempo en escribir su opinión. Ahora más que nunca me gustaría saber qué pensáis de este giro en la trama. ¡Besos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

Becca respiró profundamente antes de entrar en la sala. En ella estaban reunidos Thelonius junto con varios inversores y accionistas, además de médicos y personal del laboratorio.

\- Les presento a la doctora Rebecca Lawson – Dijo Jaha introduciéndola en la reunión – A continuación les explicará nuestro proyecto más ambicioso. El proyecto "Alexandría".

La mujer caminó hacia una de las paredes de la sala, situándose al lado de una pantalla táctil de al menos cien pulgadas.

\- Como ya les ha dicho Thelonius, soy Rebecca Lawson, y he venido para hablar sobre Alexandría. Un proyecto que sin duda revolucionará la vida tal y como la conocemos – Tocó la pantalla, mostrando un pequeño dispositivo de color azul transparente con el símbolo infinito grabado en él – Esta es ALIE en su versión dos punto cero. Una Inteligencia Artificial capaz de crear lazos neuronales con nuestro cerebro. Y pensarán... ¿Para qué es útil esto? - La doctora deslizó su dedo por la pantalla, cambiando la vista a una nueva presentación - Pues bien. Este dispositivo, será capaz en un futuro de curar enfermedades como el alzheimer o el parkinson. Enfermedades que en este momento no tienen cura y que se producen debido a un deterioro del cerebro de nuestros pacientes. Pero no solo eso... – Becca volvió a pulsar en la pantalla, apareciendo en ésta una sucesión de imágenes del sistema nervioso – Hemos podido comprobar que funciona también en pacientes en estado de coma.

Una de las personas que había en la sala levantó la mano. Era un hombre delgado, con el pelo canoso y entrado en años - ¿Han podido comprobar? ¿Está diciendo que ya están realizando pruebas con humanos? - Aquella pregunta hizo que el resto de presentes en la sala murmuraran.

\- Sí. Efectivamente – Su respuesta causó un mayor revuelo – Todavía estamos trabajando en ello, pero los datos son muy esperanzadores. Hemos conseguido recuperar a una paciente que llevaba doce años en coma.

Las palabras "increíble" y "asombroso" llenaban la sala y Becca miró orgullosa a Thelonius, pero este le miraba enfadado.

Cuando la reunión terminó, Thelonius le pidió a Becca que se quedara un momento en la sala y ésta asintió. El hombre cerró la puerta en cuanto estuvieron solos

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

\- Creía que estaba haciendo mi trabajo. Conseguirte un buen puñado de inversores... ¿No es lo que querías? - Le preguntó desafiante.

\- No juegues conmigo Rebecca – Dijo cogiéndole por el brazo – Nos estamos jugando mucho con el proyecto Alexandría ¿Y decides probarlo sin mi consentimiento?

\- No fue algo que decidiera a la ligera... ¿Habrías preferido que Álex muriera? Su salud estaba empeorando por momentos.

\- ¿Y cómo es que no he sido informado de ello? - Preguntó serio.

\- No estabas – Respondió de forma tajante.

\- ¿Han dejado de existir los teléfonos móviles y no me he dado cuenta?

\- Tomé una decisión ¿Vale? - Dijo zafándose de él.

\- Entonces asume las consecuencias – Jaha se tomó unos segundos antes de hablar - Quiero un informe detallado de su evolución desde la colocación del chip y un seguimiento completo de todo lo que haga. Y no quiero excusas esta vez.

La doctora asintió - ¿Algo más?

\- Si algo así vuelve a ocurrir no habrá próxima vez ¿Te queda claro?

\- Clarísimo.

\- Bien – Dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta y desapareciendo a través de ella.

* * *

\- Lexa... Lexa... - Su cálida voz sonaba lejana. Apenas se escuchaba, resonando a través del espacio hasta llegar a sus oídos - Lexa... LexÁlex, Álex... Despierta.

Sus párpados pesaban, costándole muchísimo trabajo abrir los ojos, pero al fin lo hizo. Clarke estaba sobre aquel sillón de color azul, y pese a que no parecía demasiado cómodo, la chica estaba profundamente dormida. Juraría que había escuchado su voz diciendo su nombre. Pero ahora no era Lexa, era Álex.

Observó la habitación, todo lo que sus ojos le permitían mirar, pues apenas era capaz de sentir alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Todo era de color blanco y azul. Tenía una mesita auxiliar al lado de la cama, el sillón donde estaba Clarke y encima de ella una amplia ventana. Los armarios estaban al fondo, junto a una puerta que seguramente conduciría al cuarto de baño. En otra de las paredes había un cuadro colgado con algunos dibujos, pero desde donde estaba no podía distinguirlos demasiado bien.

De repente Clarke se removió en el sillón, desperezándose y después la miró distraída. Lexa vio como sus ojos se abrían aún más, sorprendida - ¡Joder! - Dijo llevándose las manos al pecho – Que susto me has dado – Dijo sonriendo nerviosa – No... No estoy acostumbrada a que estés así... O sea... No así, tan... Despierta – Aclaró.

Si hubiera podido sonreír, lo habría hecho. Pero sus músculos no respondían a su voluntad. Observó su mirada azul y la sonrisa que tenía dibujada en el rostro. Era increíble como con algo tan simple era capaz de derretir su alma. Trató de levantar su mano para tocarla, pero no podía moverse. Aquello no podía ser real ¿De verdad había despertado en otra vida? – Cl...Cl...

\- Shhhh Tranquila. Ahora vendrán los médicos a verte – La chica se levantó y pulsó un botón que había sobre la mesita auxiliar, después fue hacia la puerta, a la espera de que apareciera Becca.

\- Cl..ar...ke

Clarke sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Se paró en seco y se giró, mirándola de nuevo. No estaba loca. Álex acababa de decir su nombre, pero cómo iba a decirlo, si ni siquiera le había dicho como se llamaba. Entonces la doctora entró como un rayo.

\- ¿Se ha despertado? - Preguntó sintiendo como el corazón estaba a punto de salirse por su boca.

\- Sí y... - Clarke dejó de hablar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama de Álex y apuntaba a sus ojos con aquella linterna.

\- Ha dicho mi nombre.

\- ¿Ha hablado? - Preguntó sorprendida – No creo que eso sea posible, Clarke...

\- Te digo que ha dicho mi nombre. Cómo sabe mi nombre si siempre ha estado en coma... O sea... Yo no le he dicho como me llamo.

\- Tranquila – Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa – En el caso de que lo haya dicho, seguro que ha sido porque en algún momento no estaba tan dormida y ha escuchado decir tu nombre, no tiene mayor misterio.

Mientras Rebecca le hacía las pruebas pertinentes, Clarke sentía los ojos de Álex sobre ella. Tenía la sensación de que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. Fue hacia la puerta de salida y, efectivamente, la mirada de la chica le siguió. Después, fue hacia la ventana, y exactamente igual. No le quitaba el ojo de encima.

\- Bien Álex ¿Me escuchas? ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Pese a insistir, la chica no articulaba palabra. Lo único que hacían sus ojos era perseguir a Clarke por toda la habitación.

\- ¿Puedes moverte? - Becca la observó. No hacía caso de nada de lo que le decía. Agitó su mano delante de sus ojos, pero ni siquiera parpadeaba. Lo único que miraba fijamente era a Clarke. La mujer sacó una pequeña libreta y anotó varias cosas en ella – Voy a pedir que le hagan una resonancia...

\- No se irá a quedar así para siempre... ¿Verdad? - Dijo la chica sintiendo como su corazón se encogía. Conocía a Álex desde que era pequeña y, de alguna forma, siempre se había sentido conectada a ella.

\- Para eso es la prueba que le vamos a hacer – Dijo sonriéndole tiernamente – Vamos a intentar que Álex se recupere, o al menos que esté lo mejor posible – Vengo en un rato ¿Te quedas con ella?

Clarke asintió en silencio. Becca le dio un suave apretón en el hombro y salió de la habitación.

* * *

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Tienes algo para mí? - Le preguntó Thelonius sentado en su gran sillón de cuero negro.

Becca le dejó sobre el escritorio una carpeta – La paciente está teniendo episodios de consciencia e inconsciencia. Pero por el momento no existe evolución – Dijo omitiendo lo que Clarke le había dicho acerca del intento de Álex para hablar. Necesitaba comprobarlo por ella misma antes de poder afirmarlo – He pedido que le hagan una resonancia, necesito saber hasta qué punto está afectado su cerebro.

Jaha fue pasando las páginas una a una, leyendo el contenido de éstas - ¿Me estás diciendo que hemos despertado a esa chica y está casi en estado vegetativo? ¿¡Esto es lo que vamos a venderle a esa gente!? - Thelonius lanzó enfadado las hojas y éstas se esparcieron por el despacho – No es suficiente, Rebecca.

\- Lo será cuando empecemos con el tratamiento...

\- ¿Y si no mejora?

\- Lo hará – Dijo convencida.

\- Si no lo hace sabes lo que va a pasar ¿No? - Le dijo enfadado - Tendremos que desconectarla de ALIE.

\- No puedes hacer eso Thelonius... ¡La matarás!

\- Te recuerdo que ya estaba muerta.

* * *

 **Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido mi idea para esta nueva ALIE y el proyecto "Alexandría"? jajajajaja Lo sé, es un poco loco, a veces pienso que mi mente desvaría xD**

 **Espero que después de la explicación que hace Becca os haya quedado todo mucho más claro, sé que en el anterior capítulo las cosas podían estar algo confusas, sobre todo por vuestros comentarios, aunque hay algún avispado/a que me pilló a la primera ;)**

 **Me encanta leeros y que me digáis qué os parece esta locura que estoy escribiendo, así que como siempre os agradecería que me dejárais vuestra opinión en los reviews ;D**

* * *

 **Por si alguien quiere seguirme en Twitter: SuperKoali**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

Observaba sus ojos verdes, esos que le miraban de vuelta y suspiró. Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana. Hacía un día increíble. No había ni una nube en el cielo, y el sol brillaba radiante. Volvió a mirarla. No quitaba los ojos de ella ni un segundo, lo que empezaba a perturbarla.

\- ¿Podrías simplemente mirar hacia otro lado? Me empiezas a dar repelús... - Dijo estremeciéndose. Pero la chica seguía mirándola – Te lo digo en serio... No me gusta que me mires así – Entonces los ojos de Álex se desviaron hacia el lado contrario – Espera... ¿Me has entendido? - Preguntó sorprendida. Llevaba desde que había abierto los ojos sin dejar de mirarla, y ahora hacía eso.

Lexa sintió como aquellas palabras le atravesaban. Si Clarke no quería que la mirara, no lo haría. Se había dado cuenta de que en aquel mundo, ellas no se conocían, y lo que era peor, ni siquiera podía hablar con ella para explicárselo.

Clarke dio la vuelta a la cama, acercándose de nuevo a ella, mirando sus ojos - ¿Me has entendido? - Volvió a preguntarle, pero Álex la ignoró, desviando la mirada hacia el otro lado y aquello volvió a sorprenderla. Entonces todo cobró sentido para ella - ¿Te he ofendido? - Le preguntó sin obtener respuesta – Joder, lo siento... Yo... No quería hacerte sentir mal, de verdad...

Lexa volvió a mirarla, sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en ellos sin poder evitarlo. Debía ser fuerte pero se sentía tan débil... ¿Y si no podía volver a ser ella misma nunca más?

\- No... No te pongas así por favor – Dijo Clarke al darse cuenta de que sus palabras le habían herido de verdad. Aquella chica entendía todo lo que le decía y ella había sido una insensible. Cogió su mano y la acarició entre sus dedos, aunque no sabía que Álex no podía sentir nada – Vas a ponerte bien, ya verás... Becca es una doctora increíble y estoy segura de que va a conseguir curarte.

Lexa cerró sus ojos y una lágrima consiguió escaparse, deslizándose hasta perderse entre su pelo.

* * *

\- ¿Y bien? - Preguntó Abby nada más entrar a su despacho - ¿Para qué querías verme?

\- Observa esto... – Becca abrió un par de carpetas en su ordenador y descargó las imágenes en un monitor táctil que había colgado sobre la pared – Esta es de antes de ALIE, y esta de después – Dijo señalando cada una - ¿Ves la diferencia? - Con sus manos rotaba las imágenes en tres dimensiones del cerebro de Álex, observándose como en la resonancia donde se encontraba ALIE instalada, la red neuronal de color rojo se extendía desde el bulbo raquídeo hasta el cerebelo.

\- ¿Está creando nuevo tejido neuronal?

\- Está creando una nueva red neuronal, pero además está reparando el tejido dañado... Lo que significa que muy pronto podrá empezar a moverse.

\- Es increíble Becca... En serio – Dijo Abby sintiéndose orgullosa de su amiga - ¿Sabes que podrían darte el Nobel en medicina por esto?

La doctora rió – Todavía falta tener resultados concluyentes... Si Álex es capaz de volver a caminar o incluso de poder hablar... Entonces podremos decir que ALIE ha sido todo un éxito.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo sigue nuestra paciente? - Preguntó Abby al entrar en la habitación. Clarke permanecía sentada en el sillón, viendo como Álex yacía sobre la cama con sus ojos cerrados.

\- Se ha quedado dormida... ¿Es normal que después de salir del coma siga teniendo ganas de dormir?

Abby rió – Seguramente sea por ALIE, no te preocupes, cariño. Por cierto... - La mujer miró su reloj de muñeca - ¿Tú no tendrías que estar en clase? - Le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

\- Iba a irme pero... Es que ha pasado algo... Y te prometo que no es una excusa - Abby se cruzó de brazos – Creo que Álex entiende todo lo que le decimos.

\- Bien... Te escucho – Dijo alzando una ceja.

\- A lo mejor es una tontería ¿Vale? Pero... Le dije que dejara de mirarme porque me estaba poniendo nerviosa ¡Y lo hizo!

\- Bueno... Podría ser. He estado viendo las resonancias de su cerebro con Becca y si sigue así muy pronto podrá comenzar a moverse.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? - Preguntó emocionada.

\- Sí, pero... Clarke... - Abby pensó un segundo en sus palabras - Aún así puede que no se recupere al cien por cien. Hay que estar abierto a todas las posibilidades, además... Seguramente será como estar con una niña de diez años, no de veintidós... Va a ser un proceso muy largo, y tenemos que estar preparadas para eso.

La chica asintió y desvió su mirada de nuevo hacia Álex, que seguía dormida.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que las dos giraran su cabeza hacia allí - ¿Se puede? - Dijo una voz varonil.

Clarke se levantó del sillón y fue hacia él, abrazándole - ¡Finn! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Hola, Princesa – Dijo con una sonrisa - Como no has venido a la universidad he pensado que estarías aquí. Si nos vamos ya te da tiempo a llegar para las últimas horas.

\- Eso, llévatela porque desde que despertó Álex sólo está aquí, y tiene que recuperar clases – Abby cogió la mochila que estaba tras el sillón y se la dio a Clarke.

\- Te veo luego mamá – La chica se acercó a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla. Finn cogió su mano y salieron de la habitación, ante la atenta mirada de unos ojos verdes que no perdían detalle de lo ocurrido.

Salieron al parking y el chico pulsó el botón que abría las puertas de su coche, haciendo que los faros de color naranja se iluminaran de forma intermitente. Después entró en él, seguido por Clarke, que lo hizo sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

\- Te he echado de menos – Dijo Finn pasando su brazo por detrás de ella para acercarla a él, besando sus labios.

Aquello le pilló de improviso – Yo también te he echado de menos – Dijo separándose de él.

\- ¿Va todo bien? -Preguntó extrañado

\- Sí... Es sólo que estoy cansada, ya sabes.

\- Pasas demasiadas horas en ese... Hospital – Finn se recostó sobre su asiento – No entiendo por qué tienes que quedarte con ella. No es que sea tu familia ni nada de eso.

Clarke se sorprendió por aquellas palabras. No. Álex no era de su familia, pero conocía a esa chica desde que tenía uso de razón. Había pasado más tiempo entre las cuatro paredes de esa habitación de hospital, que en su propia casa, sobre todo desde que su padre había muerto en un accidente en la empresa para la cual trabajaba.

Mentiría si no dijera que se había sentido sola muchísimas veces. Pero estando con Álex ese sentimiento de soledad disminuía.

Siempre le había gustado estar allí, recostada en aquel sofá, viéndola dormir. A veces, incluso sacaba su bloc de dibujo y la pintaba. Había perdido la cuenta de los dibujos que tenía de ella. Le encantaba ver como la luz incidía por las mañanas sobre su rostro, y como sus carnosos labios parecían curvarse a veces en una pequeña sonrisa.

Cerró sus ojos y su mirada verde apareció en su mente por un instante, haciéndole abrirlos de nuevo.

\- Quizá no sea de mi familia, Finn, pero ella no tiene a nadie más...

\- No tiene a nadie más, claro – Dijo con ironía - Tiene a toda una empresa cuidando de ella, pero está sola.

\- No es lo mismo.

\- Mira, no quiero discutir ¿Vale?

\- No he sido yo la que ha empezado todo esto... - Clarke se cruzó de brazos.

\- Es sólo que desde que despertó no hablas de otra cosa. Álex esto, Álex lo otro.

\- No me puedo creer que me estés reprochando algo así, Finn. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? - Le preguntó enfadada.

\- Parece que Álex es más importante para ti que cualquier cosa.

\- Esto es de locos – Dijo con una risa nerviosa - ¿Sabes qué? Paso de hablar contigo sobre ella. Pero si quieres saberlo, sí, Álex es importante para mí y que por fin haya despertado después de doce años significa muchísimo.

\- Perfecto.

\- Pues muy bien. Y ahora ¿Podemos irnos? A este paso no vamos a llegar.

Finn no dijo nada más. Puso la llave en el contacto y giró, haciendo que el motor de su coche rugiera.

* * *

\- Vamos a empezar ya con el tratamiento – Dijo cerrando el maletín plateado que tenía delante suyo.

\- ¿No crees que es un poco pronto, Becca? No sabemos si su cuerpo lo tolerará bien, apenas lleva una semana consciente.

Cogió la pequeña maleta y salió de sus despacho, dirigiéndose hacia los ascensores - Tengo a Thelonius detrás mío a todas horas esperando resultados... Esto no puede esperar más.

\- ¿Y si no funciona?

\- Lo hará, tranquila. Es una chica fuerte. Si ha podido soportar a ALIE esto no será nada para ella.

Cuando las doctoras llegaron a la habitación, Lexa estaba despierta. Observó aquello que Becca tenía entre las manos y si hubiera podido correr lo habría hecho sin pensárselo.

La doctora, sujetó la pistola fuertemente contra el brazo de Álex y le inyectó el contenido oscuro de un vial.

Los párpados de la chica comenzaron a temblar, al igual que el resto de su ser.

Becca trató de mantener el cuerpo de Álex quieto, pero las convulsiones eran demasiado fuertes - ¡Ve a por ayuda! - Le gritó a Abby, que salió de la habitación rápidamente.

A los pocos segundos otras tres personas estaban en la habitación para sujetarla.

Cuando su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad, Lexa apenas podía abrir los ojos. Miró a su alrededor y entonces la vio, pero antes de poder hacer nada sus párpados se cerraron, llevándola a un sueño profundo.

Era Costia.

* * *

 **Vaya vaya... Parece que la cosa se pone interesante ¿no? jajajaja**

 **Gracias como siempre por vuestros favs, follows y sobre todo vuestros comentarios! Seguro que os lo dicen mil veces, pero para los que escribimos es muy importante saber vuestra opinión y sobre todo si os está gustando la historia. Se tarda muy poco y hace muchísima ilusión (lo que supone un extra de inspiración... cof cof... jajajajajaja).**

 **Gracias por leer ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

Sentía dolor. Un dolor como nunca antes había experimentado. Se expandía desde el lugar en el que le habían inyectado aquel líquido de color oscuro, quemando sus venas a medida que su corazón palpitaba, hasta llegar a cada rincón de su ser.

Pero por suerte, su cuerpo había reaccionado a tiempo, dejándola de nuevo inconsciente.

* * *

\- ¿Todavía no puede recibir visitas? - Preguntó abriendo uno de los libros que su madre tenía en aquella estantería. Pasó las páginas distraída, sin importarle siquiera su contenido. Lo cerró y volvió a colocarlo en su sitio – Han pasado casi dos semanas desde que inició el tratamiento...

\- Cariño... Ya hemos hablado de esto.

\- Sólo quiero saber si Álex está bien. Creo que no pido tanto...

Abby suspiró, sabiendo que daría igual lo que le dijera a su hija. Era tan cabezota como lo fue su padre - ¿Podrías hacerme caso por una vez? No creo que te gustara estar en esa habitación ahora.

\- ¿Tan mal está? - La sombra de la preocupación se reflejaba en sus ojos.

\- Digamos que el tratamiento no está funcionando como esperábamos.

\- Pero... ¿Va a estar bien, no? Quiero decir... Tiene que estar bien.

\- Estará mejor... Pero no ahora, Clarke – La chica se sentó abatida en uno de los asientos que había frente a su escritorio - ¿Por qué no llamas a tus amigas y salís un rato? O a Finn... Te vendría bien distraerte en vez de estar aquí todo el día...

\- Octavia y Raven están ocupadas – Dijo bufando – Y Finn... Mejor no hablar de él.

\- ¿Habéis discutido? - Preguntó sorprendida. Clarke y él siempre se habían llevado bien, hasta el momento.

\- Prefiero no hablar de eso...

\- Está bien, como quieras... - Abby se recostó sobre su sillón, decidida a no preguntarle más sobre el tema – Hacemos una cosa... - Clarke la miró de nuevo - … En cuanto sepa si puedes ir a visitar a Álex te aviso ¿Vale?

Clarke asintió, mostrando una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Cuando despertó, su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, como cuando despertaba de aquellas horribles pesadillas que le asaltaban en Polis. Seguía viendo el rostro de Costia encerrado en aquella caja, pero ahora, en ese mundo, las cosas eran muy distintas.

Costia estaba viva. Estaba segura de haberla visto antes de desmayarse, pero había perdido la noción del tiempo. No sabía cuanto había pasado desde que la doctora le había inyectado aquello. ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? Cómo iba a saberlo si seguía postrada en aquella cama.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba sola. Giró la cabeza hacia aquel sillón azul, recordando a Clarke sentada en él. Cómo la echaba de menos. Si cerraba los ojos casi podía percibir su olor, sentir su suave piel bajo los dedos de sus manos, sus labios besando su boca y su lengua rozando la suya.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Podía moverse.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y trató de enviar órdenes a sus brazos, pero éstos seguían sin hacerle caso, al igual que sus piernas. Pero podía mover la cabeza. Era un avance.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la doctora Rebecca Lawson entró - ¿Cómo te encuentras Álex? ¿Estás mejor? - Le preguntó acercándose a ella. Tocó su frente húmeda y colocó un termómetro bajo su axila. Cuando éste hizo un breve pitido agudo lo sacó, leyendo lo que ponía - ¡Vaya! Estás en treinta y siete grados. Parece que la fiebre ya ha remitido – Se quedó mirándola un segundo – Creo que voy a pedir que te cambien la ropa, estás empapada.

\- _Espera, espera, espera. ¿Cómo que me van a cambiar la ropa? No quiero que nadie me cambie la ropa._

* * *

Vale. Aquello era definitivamente embarazoso. Tenía a una mujer, de más o menos unos cincuenta años y cuatro toneladas de peso, delante suyo, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y los ojos achicados. Por la expresión de su cara, seguramente preferiría estar en cualquier lugar antes que estar allí con ella.

\- Bueno, qué tenemos aquí – Su voz era grave. Llevaba un uniforme de enfermera que le estaba demasiado apretado, como si en cualquier momento éste se fuera a romper. La mujer cogió a Lexa por la cadera, dispuesta a deshacerse de los finos pantalones blancos que llevaba, entonces alguien entró a la habitación.

\- Maggie – Dijo una dulce voz desde la puerta – Ya me encargo yo de cambiarla, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Sí? Pues mira, mejor, porque tengo un hambre de mil demonios – Soltó a Lexa, dejándola de nuevo sobre la cama.

La chica rió – Que aproveche – Dijo antes de que Maggie abandonara la habitación.

Lexa no podía dejar de mirar a Costia. Llevaba el pelo corto. A decir verdad, demasiado corto para su gusto, pero reconocía que le sentaba bien.

\- Así que tú eres la chica que se ha despertado después de doce años... - Con mucha sutileza y esfuerzo, ésta fue cambiando su ropa, colocando primero sus pantalones y después la camiseta, que iba cerrada por su espalda y atada con lazo para facilitarle el trabajo – Soy tu fisioterapeuta. Me ha dicho Becca que necesitabas rehabilitación... Así que ya que ni tú ni yo tenemos nada mejor que hacer... ¿Por qué no empezamos? - Le preguntó dedicándole una sonrisa.

* * *

Sin duda, aquello no podía ser más extraño.

Costia. Su Costia, estaba allí. Viva. Y le estaba agarrando de la pierna, flexionándola, llevándola casi hasta su abdomen. Se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía en su rostro, repitiendo el mismo proceso varias veces con cada pierna.

Después, fue hacia sus brazos, masajeándolos y flexionándolos de la misma manera, pero seguía sin sentir nada. Cogió una de sus manos, estirando sus dedos, cerrándolos y abriéndolos.

Llevarían casi una hora cuando puerta se abrió de repente.

\- Perdón, no sabía que estabais... Ocupadas – Dijo Clarke sintiéndose avergonzada al ver cómo aquella chica estaba con a Álex. Tocándola. – Vendré luego...

\- Tranquila, ya estábamos acabando ¿Verdad? - Costia miró a Lexa, que no hacía más que desviar sus ojos de una a otra. En su vida habría podido imaginar aquella situación. Su amor del pasado y su amor del presente. Juntas. En la misma habitación. Era una completa locura – Te veo mañana Álex – La chica le sonrió y salió de la habitación, pasando por en frente de Clarke.

\- Yo... Lo siento, en serio – Dijo acercándose a ella, colocándose a un lado de la cama, apoyando sus manos sobre el colchón – Mi madre me dijo que ya podías recibir visitas... Estaba preocupada. No me han dejado verte en dos semanas.

Dos semanas. Ese era el tiempo que había permanecido inconsciente después de que aquella doctora le inyectara aquel suero.

\- Me alegro de que ya estés mejor – Clarke curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

Lexa la miraba. Deseaba tanto besarla que sentía como su corazón golpeaba fuertemente en su pecho. Desvió su mirada, acariciando sus ojos azules, para después ir bajando por su nariz hasta llegar a sus labios y ese lunar que le volvía loca.

Clarke se giró para observar la máquina que había a su lado. Los pitidos sonaban cada vez más rápido y en la pantalla marcaban ciento cinco pulsaciones por minuto.

\- Hey, tranquila ¿Vale? - Frunció el ceño preocupada y acarició su frente despacio – Vas a estar bien. No te pongas nerviosa.

Lexa cerró sus ojos y trató de respirar profundamente. Quería tocarla. Necesitaba tocarla.

Un escalofrío atravesó la espalda de Clarke al sentir el roce de los cálidos dedos de Álex sobre su piel. Desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia su mano, viendo como aquello que creía que era imposible, sucedía.

* * *

Unos golpes en la puerta de su despacho hicieron que dejara los papeles que tenía en sus manos – Adelante – Dijo Thelonius recostándose sobre el sillón.

\- ¿Quería verme? - Preguntó la chica acercándose al escritorio.

\- Por supuesto. Toma asiento, Costia. Quería hablarte sobre Alexandra Woods.

La chica se acercó y se sentó en una de las sillas que había frente a él – Usted dirá – Respondió Costia intrigada.

\- Simplemente me gustaría estar al tanto de la evolución de la paciente, ya sabes... Cualquier cosa que pueda ser... Relevante. Me he enterado de que la doctora Rebecca Lawson te ha encargado parte del tratamiento.

\- Sí, voy a ser su fisioterapeuta.

\- Entonces... ¿Harías eso por mí? - La chica lo miraba con indecisión – Esto es algo que debería quedar entre nosotros... Y por descontado cabe decir que será recompensado – Thelonius abrió el segundo cajón de su derecha, sacó un sobre y lo dejó sobre la mesa, empujándolo hacia ella.

Costia dudó un segundo, pero finalmente lo cogió y lo abrió, sorprendiéndose por su contenido. Pasó los dedos por aquellos billetes. Había al menos quinientos dólares.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer?

* * *

 **¡Siento haber tardado en actualizar! Los que me seguís en twitter habréis visto que estuve fuera, más concretamente en la premiere de "Fear the Walking Dead" en Madrid :D Cómo veis, sigo viva, así que no, no fue Alycia x'D**

 **¿Qué os está pareciendo la historia? Parece que las cosas se están volviendo algo turbias ¿No? ;D**

 **Gracias como siempre por leerme y sobre todo a los que os tomáis un minuto de tiempo en escribir vuestra opinión. A veces una no sabe con seguridad si lo que está escribiendo gusta o no, así que sois de muchísima ayuda :D**

 **¡Besos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

 _2 meses después..._

* * *

Desde el día en el que Lexa había podido volver a sentir la piel de Clarke bajo sus dedos, se había prometido a sí misma que haría lo posible por recuperarse. Había soportado otras ocho inyecciones de suero, una a la semana.

Al principio, éstas le producían convulsiones y pérdida de consciencia durante varios días, pero después del primer mes había aprendido a controlar esos ataques, o a lo mejor era que su cuerpo poco a poco se había ido acostumbrando a aquella sustancia negra que le quemaba por dentro.

La terapia con Costia parecía que daba resultados, había recuperado parte de movilidad, aunque todavía era incapaz de coger nada con sus manos. Sin embargo, continuaba sin sentir sus piernas.

Becca observaba en su carpeta los últimos análisis de sangre de Álex – Creo que deberíamos quitarle ya la alimentación por sonda ¿No crees? - Le preguntó a su compañera.

\- Bueno... Veamos - Abby se acercó a la chica, poniendo las manos sobre sus mandíbulas - ¿Podrías abrir y cerrar la boca Álex? - Ésta la abrió sin problemas y volvió a cerrarla – ¿Puedes apretar los dientes? - Lexa hizo todo lo que la doctora le pedía - Puede mover los músculos de la boca sin problema, podríamos probar a darle de comer... Pero triturado. A malas siempre podemos volver a como estábamos al principio.

Becca se acercó y cerró uno de los goteros – Iré a pedir que le preparen algo especial.

* * *

\- ¿Pero por qué no quieres abrir la boca? - Becca estaba frente a la chica, con la cuchara sobre sus labios. La quitó y probó de nuevo – En serio Álex... Tienes que empezar a comer por ti misma.

\- Déjame a mi a ver si yo tengo más suerte – Le sugirió Abby. Becca bufó sintiéndose desesperada y dejó la cuchara sobre el plato de puré. La doctora Griffin hizo lo mismo que su compañera, pero no consiguió nada por más que lo intentaba, Álex giraba la cabeza, negándose a comer – ¿Por qué no llamas a Costia? Pasa más horas con ella que ninguna de nosotras. A lo mejor...

La doctora salió de la habitación y después de unos minutos entró de nuevo, seguida por la fisioterapeuta – A ver si tú eres capaz de convencerla para que coma... A nosotras no nos hace ni caso.

Costia se rió y fue hacia Álex. Cogió la cuchara entre sus dedos y trató de darle de comer, pero la chica no abría la boca - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No confías en mi? - Le preguntó en tono de broma.

Lexa analizó su rostro, como otras tantas veces había hecho durante todo el tiempo que había estado con ella en tratamiento. Tenía algo en los ojos, no sabía qué era, pero lo que sí tenía claro es que aquella no era Costia. Su Costia.

\- A lo mejor simplemente no tiene hambre – Dijo la chica dejando la cuchara de nuevo en el plato.

\- Lleva desde esta mañana sin la sonda. Debería estar hambrienta – Añadió Abby.

Becca suspiró sintiéndose derrotada - Dejémosla un rato. A lo mejor después quiere... No sé.

Las tres mujeres estaban a punto de abandonar la habitación cuando Clarke entró por la puerta - ¿Va todo bien? - Preguntó al ver sus rostros de decepción.

\- Nos tiene agotadas – Respondió Abby a su hija – Es peor que una niña pequeña, aunque... Bueno, seguramente lo sea.

Clarke miró a Álex, que le devolvió la mirada desde la cama - ¿Por? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Le hemos quitado la alimentación por sonda y ahora no quiere comer – Añadió Becca – Mañana volveremos a colocársela, que remedio.

Finalmente, cerraron la puerta, dejando a Clarke a solas con Álex. La chica dejó su mochila en el suelo y acercó el sillón azul, arrastrándolo hasta quedar cerca de la cama – Yo también pienso que la comida de este sitio es una basura – Susurró como si pudieran oírla.

El comentario hizo que las comisuras de los labios de Lexa se curvaran hacia arriba ligeramente.

\- ¿Eso ha sido una sonrisa? - Preguntó Clarke sorprendida, pues era la primera vez que la veía hacerlo. Tenía que reconocer que su rostro cambiaba completamente, haciéndola parecer adorable – Deberías sonreír más... Estás... - Iba a decir "preciosa" pero se calló antes de soltar la palabra. No podía decirle eso – Quiero decir... Te queda bien. A la cara – Dijo avergonzada, sintiendo como las mejillas se teñían de rojo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había estado a punto de decir aquello – Debería... Debería estudiar. Mañana tengo un examen en la universidad – Se agachó, buscando en su mochila sus apuntes de anatomía y apoyó su espalda sobre el sillón.

Lexa también recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada, sin dejar de mirarla. Le gustaba ver la cara de concentración de Clarke, y como fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando. Era la única persona, de ese nuevo mundo, con la que se sentía realmente relajada.

De repente, un ruido hizo que Clarke despegara la vista de sus apuntes, mirando a Álex. El sonido volvió, esta vez más fuerte - ¿Eso ha sido tu barriga? - Preguntó divertida y vio como una de las manos de la chica iban hacia su estómago, lentamente – Así que tienes hambre... ¿Es que me estabas esperando para que te diera yo de comer? - Le preguntó alzando una ceja y la sonrisa volvió al rostro de Álex - ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que eso es un sí?

La chica dejó sus apuntes a un lado. Cogió una de las servilletas que había sobre la mesita auxiliar y la colocó con mimo bajo el cuello de Álex. Después fue hacia el plato de comida, cargando una cucharada y se la acercó a los labios, que ésta vez si se abrieron.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no comía de forma natural que había perdido práctica, de manera que aquello estaba resultando ser un auténtico desastre, sobre todo al principio, lo cual avergonzaba a Lexa. No estaba acostumbrada a sentirse tan vulnerable.

Clarke limpió sus labios cuidadosamente con la servilleta y acercó la cuchara de nuevo, pero justo cuando estaba entreabriendo la boca, Clarke se la quitó, dejando a la chica confundida.

Acercó de nuevo la cuchara, pero volvió a retirarla en cuanto los labios de Álex se abrían y ésta la miró frunciendo el ceño. Estaba jugando con ella.

\- ¿Te vas a enfadar conmigo? - Preguntó riéndose y se mordió el labio.

Lexa suspiró, recostando de nuevo la cabeza sobre la almohada. Cómo iba a enfadarse con ella si le miraba con esos ojos azules que le quitaban el aliento y le sonreía de esa forma que le volvía loca. Si se enfadaba era por no poder moverse apenas, porque de no haber sido así, habría atacado sus labios de forma voraz.

\- Vale, no más bromas... Es que me mirabas tan seria... Esta va de verdad - Clarke continuó dándole de comer hasta que el cuenco quedó vacío - Y ahora viene lo mejor... El postre – La chica destapó el pequeño envase que había sobre la bandeja, introdujo la cuchara y se lo acercó a Álex, quien inspeccionó el contenido.

Era de color rojizo y se tambaleaba ligeramente. Cuando sus labios se cerraron para saborearlo, dirigió una mirada de sorpresa a Clarke. Aquello estaba realmente bueno, quería saber cómo se llamaba.

\- Es gelatina de fresa – Dijo la chica como si hubiera podido escuchar los pensamientos que atravesaban su mente.

Antes de que la siguiente cuchara estuviera ni siquiera en camino, Lexa ya tenía la boca abierta.

* * *

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo va nuestra paciente? - El hombre caminó alrededor de aquellas aparatosas máquinas hasta situarse a su lado - ¿Algún avance?

La chica dejó de ejercitar sus brazos, soltando las mancuernas que tenía en las manos - Hoy le han retirado la sonda nasogástrica... Pero no ha querido comer, así que supongo que la doctora Lawson volverá a ponérsela mañana. La parte motora como siempre, sin cambios.

\- ¿Y el lenguaje?

\- Sigue sin hablar.

Thelonius se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla con el dedo índice - Quizá deberíamos sacarla de aquí. Tenerla monitorizada en otro tipo de ambiente. Si no es capaz de andar y de hablar estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

\- ¿Y qué sugiere? - Costia estaba intrigada.

El hombre sacó un sobre del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y se lo dio – Muy pronto te daré los detalles.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Clarke le hizo un gesto a su madre para que estuviera en silencio – Acaba de quedarse dormida – Añadió susurrando y volvió a sumergirse en su libro.

Abby se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente - ¿Cómo llevas el examen? ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

\- Creo que sobreviviré – Dijo alzando la vista, dedicándole una sonrisa.

La doctora observó el rostro calmado de Alexandra. Dirigió su vista al monitor, sus constantes eran estables y perfectamente normales. Entonces vio que el plato de comida estaba vacío.

\- Dime que no te has comido tú eso.

Clarke rió – No, no he sido yo.

Abby la miró sorprendida - Si lo llego a saber te habría llamado para que vinieras antes.

* * *

 **Cómo pasa de rápido el tiempo en esta historia ¿no? x'D Pues sí, dos meses más en los que por fin podemos ver una evolución de "Álex" (creo que ya era necesario) ;D**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido la escena Clexa? Lógicamente hay que pensar que durante este tiempo, la relación de las dos, pese a que Álex no hable, es cada vez más estrecha y tienen cierta "complicidad". De ahí que Clarke se permita el lujo de hacerle bromas. Espero que no se haya malinterpretado.**

 **Sin más agradeceros como siempre vuestro apoyo, que sigáis leyéndome y comentándome. Mención especial a los guest, que me da mucha rabia que lo seais porque no puedo contestaros jajajaja Y por supuesto al resto de gente que seguís día a día esta historia, hacéis que valga la pena seguir escribiendo :D**

 **¡Besos a todos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

Podría decirse que Clarke siempre había sido buena estudiante. Desde que era pequeña no había asignatura que se le resistiera.

Había heredado las cualidades artísticas de su padre, pero también la inteligencia de su madre, por lo que cuando tuvo que elegir qué carrera estudiar no lo tuvo nada fácil. Quizá si hubiera dependido sólo de ella se habría dedicado a estudiar Bellas Artes. Adoraba como se sentía al ensuciar sus manos de pintura, de carboncillo, o de acuarelas.

Pintar era una manera de evadirse de la realidad. Era libertad. Sólo existía el lienzo y ella.

Pintaba aquellos mundos con los cuales soñaba en alguna ocasión, o simplemente dibujaba aquello que tenía delante, sin importarle demasiado lo que fuera.

Pero cuando se trató de elegir en qué quería convertirse en un futuro, decidió seguir a ciegas los pasos de su madre.

Así que allí estaba. Frente a aquel examen de anatomía que ocupaba diez folios, sólo con aquel bolígrafo de tinta azul. Puso su nombre en la primera página y comprobó que estuvieran todas las preguntas, tal y como les había indicado el profesor segundos antes. Después empezó a contestarlo con tranquilidad, tenía tres horas por delante.

* * *

\- ¿Qué tal te fue el examen? - Dijo Raven arrastrando la silla que había a su lado, y se sentó, colocando la bandeja de comida sobre la mesa.

\- Bien, no era demasiado complicado...

\- Estás hecha una cerebrito – Raven le empujó suavemente y después dio un bocado a un trozo de pan.

\- ¿Lo dice la que tiene un cociente intelectual como el de Einstein? - Clarke rió - ¿Y tu proyecto? ¿Cómo lo llevas?

\- Pues todavía estoy desarrollándolo... Crear el diseño de una estación espacial está resultando más complicado de lo que creía.

\- Si necesitas que te ayude con los bocetos... Ya sabes que sólo tienes que pedírmelo.

\- Tranquila, iba a hacerlo – Raven le sonrió – Oye ¿Y Octavia? ¿No comía hoy con nosotras?

\- Creo que está con ese chico que conoció el otro día...

\- ¿El cachas?

\- El mismo.

\- Como la envidio a veces...

\- ¿Tú también quieres un novio cachas? - Preguntó Clarke riéndose.

Raven apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano, pensativa - Novio... Novia... Qué más da. Pero quiero algo en mi vida... ¿Clarke?

\- ¿Sí? - La chica dio un sorbo al vaso de agua que tenía frente a ella.

\- Si ninguna de las dos estamos casadas cuando lleguemos a los cuarenta... ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Clarke estuvo a punto de atragantarse de la risa – Vaya, Raven ¡Pensaba que no me lo ibas a pedir nunca!

\- Te encanta que sea tan romántica ¿verdad? - Pinchó un trozo de carne con el tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca.

\- No lo dudes...

\- Por cierto... Hablando de novios – Dijo aún con la boca llena - ¿Sabes algo de ese que solía ser el tuyo? ¿Finn se llamaba? - Preguntó fingiendo que no lo recordaba.

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco – Ni me lo nombres, no quiero saber nada de él.

\- ¿Pero hablasteis después de discutir por lo de tu hermana?

\- No es mi hermana, Raven.

\- Lo que sea... - Dijo sin darle más importancia – La cuestión es ¿Habéis hablado?

\- Sí. Intentó pedirme disculpas pero no quise escucharle...

\- A lo mejor deberías haber dejado que se explicara...

\- No creo que echarme en cara que hablara de Álex, cuando sabía lo que significaba para mi el que hubiera despertado después de tanto tiempo, fuera normal. Además, que paso de calentarme la cabeza, tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar...

\- ¡Esa es mi rubia! Que les den a los tíos.

\- ¿Pero no decías hace un momento que querías novio?

\- O novia... Clarke... O novia – Añadió Raven riéndose.

* * *

Cuando Costia entró a la habitación, Lexa estaba con los ojos cerrados. Pese a su estado, no había perdido la costumbre de meditar, sobre todo pasando tantas horas sola entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

Le gustaba recordar hasta el más ínfimo detalle de su otra vida, repasando mentalmente cada momento que le había llevado a convertirse en la persona que era ahora. Las caras de sus amigos, aquellos a los que había llegado a considerar más que familia ¿Estarían vivos en aquel mundo?

\- Álex, despierta – Escuchó su voz lejana, como si no fuera real – Álex – Insistió de nuevo, tocando su hombro – Despierta. Nos vamos.

Abrió los ojos y la miró extrañada. A dónde quería que fuera si todavía era incapaz de andar. Entonces vio que junto a la cama había una silla con ruedas a los lados.

\- Vamos, te ayudaré – Y cogiéndola por debajo de los brazos comenzó a tirar de ella hasta conseguir sentarla. Colocó las piernas de Álex sobre los soportes y empujó la silla, saliendo de la habitación rápidamente.

* * *

\- ¡Hasta que por fin apareces! - Dijo Raven al ver a Octavia entrar en la cafetería – Pensábamos que te habían abducido, o secuestrado...

\- Os puedo asegurar que no me habría importado para nada – Dijo con un suspiro y se sentó frente a ellas.

\- Sí que te ha dado fuerte – Añadió Clarke riéndose al ver a su amiga tan enamorada.

\- Lincoln es... Es... Perfecto ¿Os he contado ya como nos conocimos?

\- Déjame pensar... - Raven puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios – Puede ser, y seguramente no me equivoco, que nos hayas contado la historia mil doscientas cincuenta y siete veces en lo que llevamos de semana.

\- Mil doscientas cincuenta y ocho – Puntualizó Clarke.

\- Una arriba, una abajo...

\- Puedo contaros la que hace nueve si queréis...

\- ¡No! - Dijeron las dos amigas al unísono.

\- Sabía que estabais deseando escucharme.

Raven cogió del brazo a Clarke y tiró de ella – Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que empiece, después no podremos escaquearnos ¡Corre! - La chica cogió sus cosas a toda prisa y salió de la cafetería. Clarke miró a Octavia y se encogió de hombros para después seguir a su amiga mientras se reía.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Pero dónde vais! - La chica se levantó y salió corriendo tras ellas.

* * *

Después de dejar a Raven y a Octavia en sus respectivas casas, Clarke se dirigió como siempre a Infinity Labs. Aparcó la antigua camioneta de su padre en el parking exterior, era una Ford Ranger roja de hacía casi veinte años. Su madre había querido deshacerse de ella hacía algún tiempo, pero Clarke la había convencido para quedársela ella.

Subirse a aquel automóvil era como volver a ser pequeña.

* * *

 **Flashback**

\- Ahora gira el volante a la derecha – Le dijo Jake y la niña lo fue moviendo con sus pequeñas manos, aunque su padre no lo llegaba a soltar nunca del todo.

Clarke estaba sentada en sus piernas, levantando el cuello todo lo que podía para mirar emocionada por encima del volante.

\- ¡Y ya hemos llegado! - El hombre frenó, aseguró el coche y apagó el motor - ¿Te ha gustado nuestro paseo?

\- ¡Otra vez! - Dijo la pequeña entusiasmada mientras aplaudía.

Jake rió - No cariño, tenemos que ir a ver a mamá, que se ha dejado su comida en casa y hoy le toca guardia – La pequeña hizo un mohín – Cuando volvamos a casa conducimos juntos otra vez ¿Vale?

El rostro de Clarke cambió, convirtiéndose en una gran sonrisa.

* * *

La chica entró en el gran edificio blanco de Infinity Labs, atravesando las puertas automáticas. Dejó su bolso en la cinta que había a la derecha, observando como sus pertenencias eran arrastradas hasta llegar al escáner de rayos X. Después, atravesó el detector de metales.

\- Puede continuar señorita Griffin – Dijo el operador tras la máquina

\- Gracias Roger.

Clarke se dirigió al ascensor, pulsando el segundo piso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, fue hasta la habitación de Álex, como siempre, pero al llegar, ésta estaba completamente vacía.

Salió de la habitación y volvió a mirar el número de esta. La doscientos siete. No era un error, aunque como iba a equivocarse después de haber estado visitando ese cuarto durante doce años.

Volvió a entrar y observó cada detalle. Estaba todo ordenado, como si nunca hubiera estado nadie. La cama perfectamente hecha, con aquellas sábanas de color blanco. De repente todas las alarmas saltaron para Clarke ¿Y si le había pasado algo?

Sintió su corazón pararse en el instante en el que ese pensamiento atravesó su mente. El dolor subió hasta su garganta, haciendo que incluso tragar fuera un suplicio.

Salió corriendo y subió por las escaleras más cercanas hasta llegar al despacho de su madre.

Nunca lo hacía, pero entró sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta.

\- ¡Por dios, Clarke! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! - Abby se había llevado las manos al pecho - ¿No sabes llamar?

\- ¿Dón... Dónde está? - Preguntó todavía con el rostro desencajado.

\- ¿Dónde está quién? Me estás asustando, Clarke... - La mujer se levantó y fue hacia ella – Respira profundamente y cuéntame que pasa.

La chica hizo caso a su madre y después de un par de bocanadas volvió a hablar – Álex. No está.

\- ¿Cómo que no está?

\- No está mamá. Su habitación está vacía y la cama está hecha...

Abby frunció el ceño, volvió a su escritorio y se sentó en la silla de cuero negro. Descolgó el teléfono y marcó.

\- _¿Sí?_ \- Escuchó decir al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Becca? ¿Has ordenado tú que saquen a Álex de la habitación?

Se escuchó el ruido de papales moverse – _No, para hoy no tenía ninguna prueba..._

\- Pues me acaba de decir Clarke que no está en su cama.

\- _Te veo ya en la habitación de Álex._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí uno de mis capítulos preferidos, pues fue MUY divertido de escribir xD Esta Raven tiene cada cosa... jajajajajajaja ¿Y Álex? ¿Qué habrá pasado con ella...? ¡Espero vuestras opiniones/deducciones! ;D**

 **Por otra parte siento deciros que no voy a estar en los próximos días porque me voy de viaje** ** **(Sí, soy un koala muy viajero x'D)** Así que actualizaré tan pronto vuelva :)**

 **Sin más, gracias a todos como siempre por vuestras reviews ¡Sois el motor de mi inspiración! y por supuesto a todos los nuevos lectores que se suman a esta locura de historia jajajajaja**

 **¡Un beso! Nos vemos a la vuelta ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

La doctora dejó el teléfono donde estaba y bajó rápidamente junto a su hija. Efectivamente, en aquella habitación no había nadie.

\- ¿Crees que se ha ido? - Le preguntó Abby nada más vio a entrar a Becca por la puerta.

\- No... Es muy improbable, si todavía no se tiene en pie. Además... ¿Has visto las medidas de seguridad que hay? Es imposible que se haya ido sin que nadie la haya visto.

\- Entonces... Si no ha salido de aquí ¿Dónde está? - Clarke estaba realmente angustiada.

\- Será mejor que nos dividamos, preguntad a todo el mundo.

* * *

Sentía como cada uno de sus músculos temblaban por el esfuerzo. Su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto por sudor mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo para alcanzar aquella barra, pero no llegaba. Miró hacia el suelo, observando como las gotas caían por su nariz. Estaba exhausta.

\- ¡Levanta!

Escuchó gritar a su lado.

\- ¡Que te levantes! - Costia se agachó hasta llegar a su nivel – ¿Quieres quedarte toda tu vida en esa silla de ruedas? - Dijo señalándola y Lexa la miró de reojo. Claro que no quería – No tengo todo el día para que llegues a esa puta barra ¿Sabes lo que me estoy jugando con esto? ¡Levanta! - Gritó dando un golpe al suelo, casi rozándola.

Lexa se encogió. Si no fuera porque se sentía tan vulnerable y débil habría agarrado a Costia por el cuello y la habría lanzado ella misma contra la esterilla. Nadie le hablaba así, no a ella.

Pero en el fondo tenía razón. No quería quedarse postrada en aquella silla. Quería ser capaz de volver a andar, de volver a sentir cada parte de su cuerpo. Por eso tenía que volver a intentarlo. Necesitaba estar bien. Por Clarke.

Respiró profundamente e hizo fuerza con sus brazos para levantar su cuerpo todo lo que podía, y desde esa posición, estiró su brazo izquierdo hasta llegar a la barra.

La primera vez apenas la rozó, pero en el segundo intento consiguió asirse fuertemente.

Volvió a respirar, exhalando fuertemente. Cogió aire de nuevo y con un grito desgarrador por el esfuerzo, alcanzó la otra barra con el brazo derecho.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Utiliza las piernas!

Los brazos le quemaban, pero aún así trató de hacer lo que Costia le decía. Intentó arrastrar las piernas hacia adelante, moviéndolas poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro, manteniendo la respiración en cada esfuerzo para después dar una gran bocanada de aire.

Volvió a gritar, consiguiendo que su rodilla derecha quedara flexionada. Entonces escuchó la puerta del gimnasio abrirse y Clarke mirándola con cara de terror. Las fuerzas le fallaron y Lexa cayó al suelo de nuevo, golpeándose fuertemente.

\- ¡Álex! - La chica corrió hacia ella.

\- No le pasa nada – Le dijo Costia despreocupada.

Clarke la ignoró y se acercó a la chica, arrodillándose a su lado, sosteniéndole la cabeza entre sus manos – Álex... ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó asustada y apartó algunos mechones de pelo de su cara – Por dios... Estás empapada... ¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho? - Le preguntó a Costia mirándola con odio.

\- Mi trabajo – La chica se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Tu trabajo? ¿Llamas trabajo a esto? - Dijo señalando a Álex, que yacía exhausta en el suelo, casi sin poder moverse - ¡Se escuchaban sus gritos desde fuera!

\- A veces para conseguir determinadas cosas hay que sufrir...

\- ¡Pero esto es inhumano! - Clarke sintió como una de las manos de Álex subía por sus piernas, abrazándose a ella mientras respiraba pesadamente - ¿Sabes qué? Vete de aquí y no vuelvas a acercarte a ella.

La chica sonrió con suficiencia – Eso ya lo veremos – Y sin más abandonó el gimnasio.

\- Clar...ke – Alcanzó a decir Lexa antes de cerrar los ojos.

\- Shhhh Tranquila, estoy aquí. Estoy aquí... - Dijo acariciando su frente. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero y sacó su móvil – Voy a llamar para que vengan a ayudarnos ¿Vale? - Las manos le temblaban, pero consiguió marcar el número de su madre – Mamá, la he encontrado. Estamos en el gimnasio del sótano.

A los pocos minutos aparecieron la doctora Lawson y Abby por la puerta.

\- ¿Se puede saber quién la ha traído aquí? - Preguntó Becca enfadada – No he dado ninguna orden de que comenzaran con este tipo de rehabilitación – La mujer se agachó y tocó la frente de la chica. Ardía en fiebre.

\- Estaba con Costia... - Dijo Clarke.

\- ¿Costia, la fisioterapeuta? Becca... Esto tiene que ser cosa de Thelonius... - Añadió Abby dirigiéndose a ella - No creo que esa chica lo haya decidido hacer por voluntad propia. No a menos que quisiera jugarse un despido asegurado.

\- Hablaré con él, pero antes vamos a levantarla. La pondremos en la silla de ruedas...

Entre las tres, y con mucho cuidado, consiguieron llevar a Álex hasta la silla. La chica, ajena a todo, se había quedado inconsciente debido al esfuerzo.

\- Le pediré a Maggie que se encargue de ella – Becca empujó la silla y salió del centro de rehabilitación.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que Álex estaba aquí? - Le preguntó Abby a su hija.

\- Se escuchaban sus gritos desde la escalera, como si la estuvieran torturando. Ha sido horrible, mamá – Aún podía sentir el dolor en su garganta.

La mujer pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros, reconfortándola – Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa.

* * *

Después de dejar a Álex en su habitación para que la asearan, Becca se dirigió al despacho de Thelonius. Golpeó con los nudillos en la puerta y sin esperar respuesta la abrió, entrando dentro como un torbellino.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Jaha?

El hombre levantó la vista de las hojas que tenía en el escritorio y la miró – Leyendo unos informes bastante interesantes sobre lo que no me has contado de Alexandría ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Perdona? ¿Estás interfiriendo en mi investigación? - Preguntó perpleja la doctora.

\- Quizá si me contaras todo, no sería necesario utilizar otros métodos menos... Ortodoxos – El hombre tenía en sus manos algunas carpetas que la doctora Lawson reconoció. Era las que guardaba bajo llave en su escritorio.

\- Así que no niegas haber sido tú el que le ha dicho a esa chica, Costia, que llevara a Álex al centro de rehabilitación.

\- Esto sólo demuestra que estoy en lo cierto. Alexandra está perfectamente capacitada para andar y seguramente también pueda hablar.

\- Todavía no tenemos constancia de que eso sea así...

\- ¿Estás segura Becca? Porque se me ocurre que podríamos hacer algo – El hombre se levantó y caminó hacia ella – A partir de ahora, la investigación la llevaré yo.

\- No puedes hacer eso Thelonius ¡ALIE es mía!

\- Querrás decir que es mía ¿Olvidas quien la financia? Sin mí, ALIE no existiría. Así que escúchame bien, ese chip es de mi propiedad, al igual que la chica ¿Está claro? Y cuando compruebe que funciona, ni tú ni nadie podrá impedirme conseguir los datos almacenados en la memoria de ALIE.

\- No te atreverás...

\- Ya lo he hecho.

Becca abrió los ojos sorprendida y salió corriendo de su despacho. Bajó las escaleras lo más rápidamente que pudo, casi tropezándose en el camino, pero cuando llegó a la habitación era demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **Tal y como prometí ya estoy de vuelta :) Capítulo corto pero en mi opinión con bastante intensidad ;D**

 **¡Como siempre gracias por leer y por vuestros mensajes! Aunque no haya podido contestaros, los he leido todos :P Me alegra ver comentarios de la gente de siempre y también de los nuevos que os estáis enganchando ahora ;) ¡besos a todos!**

 **P.D: Podéis seguirme en Twitter si queréis ^_^ (Superkoali) Lo único, avisadme y así os sigo también :P**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

Miraba distraída a través de la ventana, moviendo el lápiz entre sus dedos. Era el séptimo día que no veía a Álex. Siete días sin saber dónde estaba. Sin saber si estaría bien. Sin tener ni idea de qué le estarían haciendo.

A la mañana siguiente, después de haber encontrado a Álex en el gimnasio, Clarke había ido a Infinity Labs, pero para su sorpresa no le permitieron la entrada. Según ellos era debido a una reestructuración en la seguridad de los laboratorios, así que había vuelto a casa.

Al llegar allí se encontró con la doctora Lawson y su madre, tomando té en la isleta de la cocina. Le habían explicado lo sucedido sin entrar en demasiados detalles, pero por el momento podía decirse que les habían apartado del proyecto Alexandría. El mismo en el cual llevaban trabajando desde hacía casi doce años.

Realmente no era como si les hubieran despedido. Eran más bien unas "vacaciones". Eso había dicho su madre y lógicamente, ella no se había creído una palabra. Aunque por el momento lo aceptó, no dejaba de resultar extraño.

No supo en que momento todos sus compañeros de clase se habían ido, dejándola sola. Estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de que la hora ya había acabado.

Recogió sus cosas con desgana, metiendo el estuche y su carpeta en la mochila, como a cámara lenta, y salió hacia el aparcamiento.

\- ¡Clarke! ¿Se puede saber dónde te metes? No te hemos visto casi en toda la semana - Le preguntó Octavia al verla ir hacia la camioneta.

La chica continuó caminando sin detenerse, mientras su amiga iba tras ella - He estado... Ocupada, Ya sabes... Trabajos... Exámenes... – Dijo excusándose.

\- ¿Vendrás esta noche al partido? Juega Lincoln...

La chica suspiró - Lo siento, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Octavia.

La miró con los ojos entrecerrados - Está bien... Pero piénsatelo ¿Vale? Raven también estará allí.

\- No te prometo nada, pero gracias por la invitación – Clarke le sonrió levemente y se metió en el coche. Necesitaba salir de allí.

* * *

Era el séptimo día que no veía a Clarke. Siete días en los que el dolor le llegaba hasta el alma. Siete días en los que la inconsciencia era la mejor manera de no sufrir. Siete días en los que lo único que la mantenía con vida era pensar en volver a verla.

Sentía las agujas clavándose por su cuerpo. Una a una. Estimulando los centros del dolor, o eso es lo que decían aquellos médicos, sin importarle si ella estaba o no escuchando.

Controlaban todo el proceso a través de un cristal transparente, mientras observaban como el cerebro de Álex se iluminaba como si fuera un árbol de navidad.

La red neuronal había sido restituida al cien por cien, sin embargo, Alexandra seguía sin hablar.

\- Fase cuatro completada, señor – Dijo uno de los técnicos pulsando una palanca, haciendo que el robot que colocaba las agujas sobre el cuerpo de Álex se detuviera.

\- ¿Y el chip?

\- Estable.

\- Cuando acabéis con ella ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.

\- Sí, señor.

* * *

Sus manos estaban cubiertas por pintura, al igual que la bata que se había puesto por encima para evitar mancharse la ropa. Pero le daba lo mismo.

Cogió el pincel, pasándolo por encima de la paleta, arrastrando algo de verde, gris y azul, para después dibujar con trazos decididos sus ojos. Algo de blanco. Algo de negro. Más verde. Más azul. Marrón. Amarillo.

Cerraba sus ojos y la veía a ella. En silencio. Sólo mirándola.

Y sentía su pecho vacío, casi inerte.

No quería pensarlo, pero ¿Era posible que pudiera echarla tanto de menos?

Ahí estaba, con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas y sus manos completamente negras, admirando los ojos verdes de Álex en aquel lienzo. Posó sus dedos sobre la tela blanquecina, como si al hacerlo estuviera realmente tocando su rostro. Entonces sus manos cayeron por él al compás de sus lágrimas, dejando un rastro de pintura negra hasta el final del cuadro.

* * *

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, viendo como la luz del sol se colaba a través de las rendijas de la persiana. Sentía su cuerpo dolorido, pero no le importó. Al menos estaba viva, aunque no sabía por cuanto tiempo.

Miró a su alrededor, pero no reconoció el lugar en el que estaba. Era una habitación, no demasiado grande, y apenas tenía muebles en ella o cuadros en sus impolutas paredes blancas.

Trató de moverse, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía. Tenía los brazos y las piernas fuertemente sujetos con una cinta, en las muñecas y en los tobillos.

\- Vaya, por fin te despiertas – Dijo una voz entrando a la habitación – Me dijeron que estarías bastante tiempo inconsciente, pero no me imaginaba que sería tanto.

Lexa la miró, dándose cuenta de que Costia tenía que ver con todo aquello.

\- Supongo que necesitarás ir al baño – La chica se acercó a la cama y le desató primero los brazos para continuar con sus piernas – Esto era como medida de seguridad, ya sabes... Para que no te hicieras daño.

Costia fue al cuarto de baño que había en esa misma habitación y sacó una andadera, colocándosela delante a Álex, que la miró extrañada.

\- Tienes que apoyar tus manos aquí y levantarte – La chica seguía mirándola confundida, como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando – Vamos a ver si te lo explico. No tienes ningún problema ya. Tu cerebro funciona perfectamente ¿Me entiendes?

Los ojos de Lexa se desviaron hacia aquel instrumento de metal. Quizá Costia tenía razón y estaba curada completamente. Con lentitud, una de sus manos se agarró fuertemente a la andadera y con un pequeño esfuerzo sus piernas también le respondieron, dejándola sentada sobre el colchón de la cama.

\- Ahora levántate y haz tus cosas. Te espero en el salón - La chica ya salía por la puerta cuando se dio la vuelta – Ah, y Álex... No pienses en hacer ninguna tontería – Su mano señaló al techo y Lexa miró hacia allí. Había una cámara.

Una vez estuvo sola, se agarró con fuerza al andador y respiró profundamente antes de levantarse. Sus brazos temblaban levemente por el esfuerzo, pero por fin lo había conseguido. Estaba de pie por sí misma.

Caminó hasta el baño, casi arrastrando sus piernas por el suelo y cerró la puerta, sentándose con pesadez sobre la tapa del inodoro. Observó su alrededor de forma disimulada. Al parecer en aquella habitación habían decidido no instalar ningún sistema de vigilancia y en el fondo no le extrañaba. Sólo había una pequeña ventana, justo arriba del váter. Se volvió a levantar, revisando los cajones del mueble del lavabo, pero sólo encontró algunas toallas y un cepillo del pelo. Nada que pudiera serle de utilidad.

Suspiró, mirando aquel reflejo que le miraba de vuelta. Con manos temblorosas tocó su propio rostro, apenas se reconocía. Tenía los ojos hundidos, la piel blanquecina y alguna cicatriz que no recordaba haberse hecho.

Después de salir del baño fue hacia el salón, atravesando un largo pasillo.

Caminaba de manera muy torpe, pues aún sentía todo su cuerpo dolorido por el tratamiento. Una vez allí observó a Costia, sentada en un gran sofá de color oscuro.

\- ¿Qué te parece nuestra nueva casa? - Dijo alzando los brazos - ¿No es una pasada? - La chica no recibió respuesta – Nuestro amigo Thelonius ha pensado que sería bueno para ti estar en otro ambiente distinto al de una habitación de hospital. Ya puedes moverte, así que sólo te falta hablar y sabremos si el chip que te instalaron funciona. Estarás contenta ¿No? Tu muerte ayudará a salvar tantas vidas...

Entonces Lexa lo entendió todo. Les daba igual si vivía o si moría.

* * *

 **Y aquí es cuando ya definitivamente todo el mundo quiere matar a Costia... o a mí, por hacer que Álex sufra tanto jajajajaja Aún así espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :D Gracias como siempre por leer esta locura de historia y por tomaros un momento para escribirme un comentario, me hace muchísima ilusión leeros! ;D**

 **P.D: Por si os interesa, los chicos/as que están organizando la PolarisCONEU regalan un autógrafo de alguno de los invitados en su twitter (ya son 7 actores confirmados). Sólo hay que seguirles, hacer RT de un tweet que han puesto y ser el primero en adivinar quién dice una determinada frase en The 100. No sé cuando será el concurso, supongo que habrá que estar atento. Ojalá caiga el premio entre alguno de vosotros ;D ¡Besos!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

Esa era la cruda realidad. Lo único que les interesaba era aquel chip que decían haber instalado en ella.

Por lo que había llegado a entender en el tiempo en el que había estado en Infinity Labs era que, por alguna razón, habían mantenido con vida ese cuerpo en el que ahora estaba. Lo llamaban "estar en coma", pero ella había estado viva, sólo que en otro lugar.

Había tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar en todo aquello y se negaba a aceptar que todo lo que había vivido con Clarke fuera mentira. Porque todavía podía sentir su pelo enredándose entre sus dedos, su aroma y su sabor al besar sus labios.

Ella había vivido, y tal y como decían las escrituras, al morir había aparecido en aquel cuerpo, sólo que sin poder hablar, sin poder moverse.

Acarició su nuca, sintiendo bajo sus dedos la cicatriz. Se la hicieron el día en el que se convirtió en _Heda_.

\- Sí, ahí está ALIE – Dijo Costia al ver donde tenía Álex su mano – Yo de ti no la tocaría mucho...

Su voz le hizo volver a la realidad. A esa pesadilla que parecía no tener fin.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos, arrastrando sus piernas hasta llegar a una ventana con rejas. Miró a través del cristal, apoyándose en el marco de madera blanca. Tenía que escapar de allí.

* * *

\- No me puedo creer que no podamos hacer nada, mamá – Dijo Clarke enfadada dando vueltas por la cocina. Estaba nerviosa, no podía evitarlo.

\- ¿Te crees que no me siento impotente? Pero no podemos perder la calma, Clarke. Álex aparecerá.

Algunos días después, tanto Abby como Clarke habían ido a los laboratorios para ver a la chica, pero les habían informado de que se habían llevado a Álex y el lugar era contenido clasificado, por lo que no podían tener acceso a él de ninguna forma.

\- ¿No te das cuenta? Álex no va a aparecer si ellos no quieren. Estoy segura de que la tienen en algún laboratorio clandestino haciéndole a saber qué cosas. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tiene derechos? ¿En qué momento dejó de ser humana?

Abby suspiró – Quizá no deberíamos haberle implantado ALIE, pero si no lo hacíamos iba a morir.

\- Ibais a implantársela igual ¿No? Qué más da eso ahora...

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Claro, mamá ¿Si no por qué ibais a tener a Álex allí durante tanto tiempo? No soy tonta ¡Estábais experimentando con ella!

\- A ver... Tranquilízate, Clarke, porque las cosas no son como tú estás diciendo.

\- ¿No? Entonces cuéntame la verdad – Dijo acercándose a ella.

\- La verdad es que Álex estuvo durante mucho tiempo en el hospital, pero llegó un momento en el que ni tu padre ni yo podíamos hacernos cargo de las facturas. Por eso Thelonius se ofreció a pagar pos sus cuidados. Lo único que pidió fue hacerle unos exámenes un par de veces al mes para seguir su evolución. Sólo eso. Tenían... Un proyecto...

\- Alexandría...

Abby asintió – Era revolucionario. Una inteligencia artificial, capaz de crear enlaces neuronales con el cerebro en perfecta simbiosis. Pero no podíamos probarlo, no si Álex estaba viva.

\- No lo entiendo, mamá... Le instalasteis el chip...

\- Sí, pero lo hicimos durante un vacío legal. Álex estaba en muerte cerebral, lo que médicamente significa...

\- Que estaba muerta – Clarke completó la frase, sentándose en uno de los taburetes y Abby asintió - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

\- Para qué. Álex ya estaba bien, estaba viva. No había nada más que importara.

Clarke se mantuvo callada durante unos segundos – Siento haber pensado eso de ti. Yo...

\- Nunca haría nada que pudiera perjudicarla... Me preocupo como si se tratara de ti, pero hay cosas sobre las que no tengo control.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba y poco a poco Lexa, iba recuperando toda su fuerza, aunque cada vez le costaba más fingir que podía caminar sin aquel andador.

Pero no podía escapar, no hasta tener un plan y, sobre todo, una oportunidad. Aquello estaba siendo más complicado de lo que parecía en un principio, pues Costia no la dejaba ni un segundo sola y las cámaras hacían el resto.

Había en todas las habitaciones, en el pasillo, en el salón, la cocina... Excepto en los cuartos de baño. Una vez, incluso trató de escabullirse por la ventana de éste, pero estaba situada a demasiada altura y además no cabía por ella, así que optó por emplear su energía en otra alternativa que fuera más viable.

La casa en la que estaba no tenía guardias, pero sí que tenía visitas semanales. Todos los martes y sábados por la mañana, varios operadores, llegaban, le hacían pruebas, tomaban muestras y se iban. Llamaban antes de ir y tardaban en llegar hasta que Lexa contaba alrededor de setecientos treinta.

Había salido alguna vez al patio trasero a tomar el sol porque Costia, decía que necesitaba algo llamado Vitamina D y que sólo la conseguiría saliendo fuera. En una de sus tantas observaciones se dio cuenta de que la valla estaba electrificada. Había lanzado una pequeña rama y ésta se había calcinado al segundo. Pero también había descubierto un punto muerto en el que las cámaras no enfocaban. Había un recoveco en el patio, no demasiado grande, pero lo justo para que no le vieran.

El viernes por la mañana fue el día elegido para llevar a cabo su plan.

* * *

\- ¿Álex? ¡Tienes el desayuno sobre la mesa! - Costia se lo había preparado como cada día, dejándoselo en la mesa de la cocina – Estoy harta de ser su puñetera niñera. Si lo llego a saber le habría pedido más dinero a Thelonius – Dijo maldiciendo - ¡Álex! ¿Quieres venir a desayunar? - La chica abrió la puerta del patio y salió fuera, todavía con el cuchillo de untar en la mano - ¡No hagas que me enfade! - Entonces vio el andador a varios metros de ella y unos pies en el suelo que asomaban por la esquina de la casa - ¡Joder!

 _Un, dos, tres..._

Costia apretó el botón de alarma que llevaba alrededor del cuello y salió corriendo, agachándose y tirando el cuchillo a un lado. El cuerpo de Álex temblaba y echaba espuma por la boca.

 _Treinta y cuatro, treinta y cinco, treinta y seis..._

Costia se acercó aún más al cuerpo de Álex, entonces ésta abrió los ojos y le asestó un fuerte golpe en la cara, haciéndole tambalear.

\- ¿Serás hija de puta? - Costia buscó desesperada el cuchillo que acababa de soltar y antes de que Álex pudiera impedírselo lo cogió y forcejeó con la chica, tratando de llegar hasta su cuello.

 _Noventa y nueve, cien, ciento uno..._

El cuchillo estaba cada vez más cerca de su garganta, entonces Álex lo cogió con su mano izquierda, clavándose el filo en la mano, sintiendo como su cálida y roja sangre emanaba de la herida. Le dolía pero siguió empujando hasta que Costia cayó de espaldas, soltando por fin el arma.

 _Ciento cincuenta y siete, ciento cincuenta y ocho, ciento cincuenta y nueve..._

Costia volvió a tirarse sobre Álex, pero ésta le dio una patada, lanzándola lejos, cayendo directamente sobre la valla electrificada.

 _Doscientos tres, doscientos cuatro, doscientos cinco..._

El cuerpo de Costia yacía en el suelo, con graves quemaduras por todo su cuerpo. Tiró de él y comenzó a quitarle la ropa para ponérsela ella, si salía de allí no podía seguir llevando aquel pijama de color azul. Por suerte eran más o menos de la misma estatura, así que le estaba bastante bien, aunque algo holgada.

Vistió a la chica con su pijama, dejándola en el suelo, boca abajo y tocó su cuello. Todavía estaba viva.

 _Quinientos treinta y siete, quinientos treinta y ocho, quinientos treinta y nueve._

Con una goma del pelo recogió éste, simulando llevar el pelo más corto de lo que lo llevaba en realidad. Con suerte las cámaras no serían de demasiada calidad y podía ser que no supieran que era ella en lugar de Costia.

 _Seiscientos treinta, seiscientos treinta y uno, seiscientos treinta y dos..._

Pasó al interior de la vivienda y buscó el bolso de ésta. Dentro estaban las llaves que le llevarían a su libertad, pero entonces escuchó voces fuera de la casa.

 _Setecientos veinte, setecientos veintiuno, setecientos veintidós..._

Había tardado demasiado. Álex salió corriendo al exterior con aquel bolso colgado sobre su hombro y volvió al lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de Costia. Miró a su alrededor y entonces se dio cuenta de que al fondo de la casa había un árbol.

Corrió hacia él, sintiendo como las piernas le quemaban. Brincó, agarrándose a una de las ramas, levantó las piernas y se agarró con éstas, impulsándose con los brazos hacia arriba. Trepó con cuidado hasta llegar a la rama que estaba situada más al exterior y dando un salto sorteó la valla, cayendo sobre el suelo, dando varias vueltas sobre sí misma.

Escuchaba las voces en el interior de la casa, y pese a que se sentía dolorida por la caída, corrió. Corrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

* * *

 **Chan chan chaaan! (música de suspense) #BadassClarke #HedaIsBack**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Tengo que confesar que me costó bastante escribir la huída, pues había puesto tanta seguridad que llegó un momento en el que ni yo misma sabía como escapar de ahí x'D**

 **Como siempre gracias por vuestros reviews (aunque echo de menos a bastantes personas... Espero que no me hayáis abandonado y, aunque no dejéis comentario, sigáis leyendo :( )**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;D ¡Besos!**

* * *

 **P.D: (Experimento sociológico x'D):  
**

 **\- Comentario poniendo "1" al principio, si leiste todos los segundos que cuenta Lexa mentalmente.**

 **\- Comentario poniendo "2" al principio, si decidiste que para qué contar segundos... ¡Joder, que Lexa se está escapando!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

* * *

No sabía hacia donde estaba corriendo, lo único que quería era alejarse lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar.

Miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás, asegurándose de que nadie iba tras ella. Giró hacia la derecha por aquel callejón deshabitado y después volvió a girar a la izquierda. Lo hacía aleatoriamente, de esa forma sería más difícil que la encontraran.

Un dolor en su mano izquierda hizo que disminuyera el ritmo, hasta pararse por completo. Observó la herida sangrante y la tocó con sus dedos, manchándoselos de aquel líquido viscoso y rojizo. Ya no era negra.

Miró a su alrededor y vio una casa, la cual tenía varias prendas de ropa colgadas. Introdujo su mano por la valla de madera y alcanzó una pequeña camiseta, la cual se enrolló alrededor de la mano. Al menos eso detendría la hemorragia.

Siguió corriendo hasta que sintió que sus piernas le quemaban. Tenía hambre y estaba sedienta, pero aún así caminó durante un largo rato, hasta que su olfato le guió a una esquina en la que había un puesto ambulante. Un hombre con un gorro, delantal y un gran bigote en su rostro, estaba preparando algo que parecía comida. Lexa se acercó y observó como abría una especie de pan, poniendo algo alargado en su interior.

\- ¿Lo quieres con ketchup? - La chica le miró como si no le entendiera – ¿Eres extranjera? Sin duda no tienes que ser de aquí, porque no saber lo que es el ketchup... - El hombre terminó de prepararlo, dibujando sobre él una línea roja – Aquí tienes. Serán dos dólares... ¿Quieres algo de beber? Tengo Coca Cola, Sprite, Fanta, agua...

\- A... Agua – Dijo sorprendiéndose a sí misma de poder hablar. Quizá Costia no estaba tan equivocada cuando le dijo que no tenía ningún problema y que todo estaba en su mente.

\- ¡Vaya! Al final va a ser que me entendías... Serán tres dólares – Dijo sirviéndole el perrito caliente junto al agua embotellada.

El cerebro de Lexa se puso a pensar a toda velocidad. Aquello era como en Polis, sólo que en lugar de comerciar con el intercambio de unas cosas por otras, aquel hombre le pedía algo llamado "dólares".

Se dio cuenta de que el vendedor miraba el bolso que le había quitado a Costia, todavía lo llevaba colgado atravesando su torso. Lexa abrió la cremallera, examinándolo. En su interior había una cartera de cuero marrón y asomando tenía un papel. Lexa tiró de él y observó el dibujo de una persona, varias inscripciones y unas letras en las que podía leerse claramente "20 dólares". Se lo ofreció y éste le devolvió algunas monedas y otros papeles con dibujos diferentes. Cómo agradecía en ese momento que Titus le hubiera enseñado a leer las antiguas escrituras.

Lexa metió todo en el bolso, cogió su comida y la botella de agua y fue hacia una gran arboleda que había justo en frente. Se sentó en un banco, dando un gran bocado a aquel pan y cerró los ojos, degustándolo.

Abrió la botella, girando con fuerza el tapón y bebió, sintiendo el agua fresca correr a través de su garganta.

Cuando terminó de comer, guardó el agua que le había sobrado en el bolso y caminó entre esos árboles, respirando el aire puro, pisando la tierra y escuchando el piar de los pájaros. Era casi como volver a estar en casa.

Después de atravesar aquel pequeño parque, Lexa se dirigió a una gran avenida por la que circulaban gran cantidad de automóviles. Sabía que los hombres de la montaña tenían, pero nunca había visto tantos juntos y en movimiento.

Miró hacia el frente y vio que había varios carteles, pero uno de ellos le llamó especialmente la atención: "Universidad de Mount Weather".

* * *

\- Entonces... ¿Quedamos mañana al final? - Preguntó Octavia antes de irse hacia el campo de fútbol donde le esperaba Lincoln. Su entrenamiento empezaba nada más acabar las clases – ¡Habrá fiesta después del partido!

\- Yo... Tengo que pensármelo – Dijo Clarke con desgana.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Aburrida! Tú sí que vienes... ¿No, Raven? No me abandones tú también, por favor... – Dijo haciendo un puchero – Os necesito...

\- Si me prometes que habrá alcohol... ¡Me apunto!

\- ¡Genial! ¡Os veo mañana! - Les dio a cada una un beso rápido en la mejilla.

\- ¡Oye, que todavía no te he dicho que sí! - Le dijo Clarke viéndola irse.

\- ¡Terminarás cediendo! - Dijo levantando el brazo y salió corriendo de allí.

\- Creo que tiene demasiado seguro que voy a asistir a esa fiesta... Pero no tengo ningunas ganas – Clarke bufó.

\- Vamos, Clarke, anímate – Dijo Raven pasándole el brazo por los hombros – Verás como lo pasamos genial. Además... Seguro que estará lleno de chicos... Y chicas – Raven movió sus cejas haciendo que la chica riera.

\- No tienes remedio ¿Lo sabías?

La chica pasó su brazo por los hombros de su amiga - Pero por eso me adoras. Es parte de mi encanto.

\- Será eso... - Dijo Clarke con una sonrisa.

\- Clarke... - Raven se detuvo de repente - ¿Tú te acuerdas de que te dije que quería novio... O novia?

La chica la miró intrigada – Sí... ¿Por?

\- Pues ya no hace falta buscar más – Dijo mirando al frente – Ahí tienes a mi futura mujer.

Raven señaló a una chica que estaba frente al aparcamiento, justo delante de ellas. Era morena, con su cabello largo peinado hacia un costado. Llevaba unos pantalones pitillo negros con unas zapatillas de sport y una camiseta blanca que le estaba algo grande, dejando ver su hombro al descubierto. Miraba hacia otro lado, distraída.

Clarke se quedó con la boca abierta y Raven se la cerró – Joder Clarke, no sabía que te gustaban las tías. Que conste que yo la vi primero.

\- Es... Es Álex – La chica apenas podía hablar.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Sabes quién es? Preséntamela, vamos... - Dijo cogiéndole por el brazo, pero Clarke la detuvo.

\- Raven... No lo entiendes. Es Álex. MI Álex – Dijo con énfasis.

La morena miró de nuevo hacia la chica que tenían delante y después volvió a mirar a su amiga – ¿Álex, tu Álex de "me he pasado doce años de mi vida en coma"? ¿Esa Álex?

\- No me lo puedo creer.

\- ¿Y qué hace aquí? ¿No estaba en paradero desconocido?

\- No tengo ni idea...

\- ¿Y no se supone que no andaba?

\- Raven. Para. Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

Vio como la cabeza de Álex giraba, casi como si fuera a cámara lenta. Entonces sus ojos azules conectaron con los de ella y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica.

Clarke cogió aire y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, aunque sentía que le flaqueaban las piernas. No se podía creer que Álex estuviera allí delante suyo después de más de un mes sin saber nada de ella, y ahora que la tenía ahí no sabía como actuar.

Lexa observó como la chica andaba hacia ella y sus pies comenzaron a moverse también en su dirección, hasta estar frente a Clarke.

Las dos se miraban sin decir nada, sólo disfrutando de ese momento, hasta que las manos de Lexa se deslizaron por la cintura de Clarke, atrayéndola hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.

Clarke se quedó paralizada durante un segundo ante aquel abrazo inesperado, pero rápidamente pasó las manos por sus brazos y sus hombros, agarrándose a su cuello.

Lexa sentía la calidez del cuerpo de Clarke entre sus brazos y pensó que no desearía estar en ningún otro lugar en ese momento. Sus manos acariciaban su espalda. Quería sentirla en cada rincón de su ser.

Clarke se apartó ligeramente de ella, sosteniendo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos - ¿Qué haces aquí, Álex? - Le preguntó mirando sus increíbles ojos verdes.

\- Lexa.

Clarke desvió la mirada hacia sus labios. No eran imaginaciones suyas. Álex le estaba hablando - ¿Cómo dices? - Preguntó con una risa nerviosa.

\- Mi nombre... Es Lexa.

* * *

 **LEXA IS BACK! Fangirleo muchísimo con ese momento, lo siento ;D jajajajaja Como véis, nuestra Heda no se desenvuelve del todo mal en nuestro mundo ¿No? ¡Viva las sagradas escrituras que todo lo saben! jajajajaja**

 **¡Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios como siempre! Y gracias por leer :D**

 **Twitter: SuperKoali**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

* * *

Clarke parpadeó varias veces. Su voz sonaba suave e increíblemente sexy – Y yo llamándote Álex, qué tonta... - Dijo mordiéndose el labio y sintió los ojos de Lexa sobre su boca.

\- No puedo culparte, Clarke. No lo sabías – Sus ojos volvieron a mirar el azul de su iris.

La chica analizó cómo había sonado su nombre en su boca y supo que podría pasarse el día escuchándoselo decir - Y... Te veo bien, quiero decir... Puedes andar... ¡Y hablar!

\- Sí... - Lexa sonrió levemente, haciendo que el corazón de Clarke saltara en su pecho.

\- ¿Y es desde hace mucho o...?

\- Desde hoy.

Clarke se sorprendió - ¡Vaya! Eso es... - De repente alguien tosió a su espalda y entonces se dio cuenta de que todavía seguía abrazada al cuello de Lexa.

\- Bueno tortolitas, que yo me voy a casa – Dijo Raven haciendo que Clarke le mirara frunciendo el ceño. La chica se separó de Lexa con pocas ganas, aunque todavía podía sentir el calor abrasador de sus manos sobre su cuerpo cuando ésta le había abrazado – Yo soy Raven – Dijo presentándose.

\- Ya. Hola – Dijo escuetamente Lexa, y Raven levantó una ceja. Aquello había sido raro.

\- ¿Te veo mañana en la fiesta, Clarke? ¿Vendrás?

\- Os aviso más tarde ¿Vale?

\- Si necesitas algo... Ya sabes – Raven hizo un gesto con los pulgares, como si estuviera escribiendo con el móvil.

\- ¿Quieres que te acerque a casa? No me cuesta nada...

\- No te preocupes, cojo el bus, así podéis hablar... Y esas cosas – Dijo guiñándole un ojo y desapareció, yéndose hacia una parada cercana.

Clarke se giró de nuevo para mirar a Lexa, que no había apartado los ojos de ella ni un momento.

\- Y... ¿Qué haces aquí? O sea... No es que no me alegre de que hayas venido, claro que me alegro ¿Cómo no me voy a alegrar? –Dijo atropelladamente. Definitivamente, Lexa le ponía nerviosa. Demasiado. Y eso le hacía decir absolutas tonterías.

Lexa curvó las comisuras de sus labios ligeramente hacia arriba y se encogió de hombros – No sabía otro sitio al que ir.

\- Pero... ¿Te han traído? ¿Cómo has llegado?

\- Seguí las indicaciones donde ponía "universidad".

\- ¿Andando? - Preguntó sorprendida.

\- Me habría traído mi caballo, pero ya sabes. Se quedó en Arkadia.

Clarke la miró sin saber qué decir, con una media sonrisa en su rostro. No tenía ni idea de que le estaba hablando ni qué era Arkadia, así que supuso que Lexa estaba bromeando con algo que ella no entendía.

\- ¿Entonces... Te han dado el alta? - Lexa la miró sin saber a qué se refería. Los ojos de Clarke se desviaron, recorriendo el brazo de la chica hasta detenerse en su mano - ¿Qué es esto? - La cogió suavemente por la muñeca, viendo como había restos de sangre en aquella tela enrollada alrededor de su mano - ¿Estás herida? - Pero Lexa no contestó, sólo podía mirar sus ojos llenos de preocupación y ese ceño ligeramente fruncido tan característico de la rubia – Mejor vamos a mi casa, te cambio eso y me cuentas todo.

La chica asintió y siguió a Clarke, que fue atravesando el aparcamiento hasta llegar a su camioneta. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y giró la muñeca, abriendo las puertas del vehículo para después sentarse en su interior. Miró hacia fuera, donde estaba Lexa, que observaba el coche de forma curiosa.

Clarke se apoyó en el asiento del copiloto y le abrió desde ahí la puerta - ¿Todo bien? - Preguntó extrañada.

Lexa la abrió un poco más, sintiendo el duro y templado tacto del metal en sus dedos – Nunca había visto un automóvil de tan cerca.

Clarke sonrió – Seguro que sí, lo que pasa que no te acuerdas. Vamos, siéntate – Dio unas palmaditas en el asiento y Lexa siguió sus órdenes, aunque con reparo. Miraba todo a su alrededor, analizando cada pequeña cosa, como aquellos dados rojos que colgaban del espejo central – Tienes que ponerte el cinturón – Añadió.

Lexa miró hacia abajo y se levantó la camiseta, dejando ver sus pantalones y parte de su liso abdomen – Pues no llevo.

Clarke no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada – Ese no, el otro cinturón.

\- Yo no veo ninguno – Le contestó Lexa frunciendo el ceño.

La chica agitó la cabeza y se colocó prácticamente sobre ella, alcanzando el cinturón de seguridad, tirando de él para pasarlo sobre su cuerpo – Me refería a este – Apenas susurró cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Lexa. Podía sentir su respiración agitada, acariciando suavemente sus labios.

Sus ojos verdes la miraban casi sin pestañear, desviándose de vez en cuando hacia su boca, al igual que los ojos azules de Clarke repararon en los labios entreabiertos de Lexa, los cuales se veían aún más apetecibles a esa distancia.

Cuando Clarke escuchó el "click" del cinturón sobre el enganche, salió de aquel trance en el que estaba.

Se alejó de ella, volviendo a su lugar para sentarse correctamente, colocándose también el suyo - Bien pues... Vamos a casa – Dijo sintiendo todavía su pulso acelerado. Puso la marcha atrás y el coche se movió. Giró el volante y metió primera, acelerando despacio. Después tocó el botón de la radio y la música comenzó a sonar a través de los altavoces.

[…]

 _You've left a love bite on my neck, it's like you're right here_

 _Pulls onto my skin, don't wanna hind them_

 _The second you kissed me goodbye_

 _I knew I wasn't gonna find sleep without you tonight_

Lexa dio un respingo cuando la música comenzó a sonar y miró a su alrededor para saber de donde provenía.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Le preguntó Clarke extrañada.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¿Lo que se escucha? - La chica se rió – Es una canción que suena en la radio.

Sabía que en Arkadia, y también los hombres de la montaña, lo utilizaban para comunicarse, pero no sabía que también pudiera usarse para eso. Le gustaba como sonaban aquellas palabras con música.

 _But when I close my eyes, your lips are still on mine_

 _How come I only realized in hindsight?_

 _I should've said these 3 words before you caught your flight_

 _Until we meet again, I will be seeing us in hindsight_

\- " _Que volvamos a encontrarnos_ " - Susurró Lexa mirando a Clarke, que seguía atenta a la conducción y no se había dado cuenta de que la chica la observaba.

 _I see your skin feels best on mine, keeping me warm_

 _You give me shivers down my spine though you've got me wrapped up_

 _The night we stayed up 'til dawn_

 _I knew I wasn't gonna feel hope anywhere but here_

\- ¿Qué dices? - Le preguntó Clarke al escucharla murmurar.

\- Nada – Lexa sonrió y siguió mirándola.

 _I hid a note beneath your sheets just to remind you_

 _My heart is yours to keep, you couldn't even break it_

 _The moment you tear it apart_

 _I'll know I wasn't gonna love anyone like I loved you_

Los recuerdos llenaban su mente, viajando hasta aquella noche en la que estuvieron juntas, sintiendo el cálido cuerpo de Clarke sobre el suyo, acariciando su piel, besando sus labios... Se moría de ganas de volver a tenerla así, dejando que su olor impregnara cada rincón de su ser.

Clarke la miró por el rabillo del ojo, se sentía observada por Lexa, igual que cuando ésta la miraba en el hospital.

\- Vuelves a hacerlo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Mirarme de esa forma.

Lexa rió – ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

Las mejillas de Clarke empezaron a colorearse de rojo – Me distraes... ¿Es que quieres que tengamos un accidente? - Los ojos de la chica se desviaban de la carretera de vez en cuando para fijarse en su acompañante, viendo como ésta dejaba de mirarla finalmente para centrarse en lo que tenía en frente.

Lexa sonrió levemente y se mordió el labio de una forma que a Clarke le resultó demasiado sugerente. De repente, frenó y giró bruscamente el volante, haciendo que Lexa tuviera que agarrarse al primer lugar que tuvo a mano. Asustada, la miró.

\- ¡Te dije que me estabas distrayendo! - Le espetó Clarke sin dejar de conducir. Cuando el susto inicial pasó, Lexa comenzó a reír sin parar, mientras Clarke le miraba de reojo sin poder evitar reírse también – Lo digo en serio, Lexa.

\- No más miradas, prometido.

* * *

Clarke aparcó delante de una gran casa de madera pintada de color blanco y azul, con una pequeña verja. Bajó del coche y Lexa la imitó, observando el edificio que tenía ante ella. No era como lo que había visto en Polis o en otras ciudades como TonDc. Miró alrededor. Todas las casas eran parecidas.

\- Vamos, hay que curarte la herida – Dijo abriendo la verja y Lexa la siguió hasta el interior de la casa.

Era muy amplia, tenía un pequeño recibidor que separaba la zona del comedor y la de la cocina. Frente a ella había unas escaleras que subían a las habitaciones.

Clarke dejó su mochila colgada en una percha y Lexa se deshizo de su bolso, colgándolo también a su lado.

Vio como la chica iba hacia la cocina y abría varios armarios, buscando todo aquello que necesitaba para curarla – Ven – Dijo Clarke cuando pasó por su lado, tirándole del brazo para que se sentara junto a ella en el sofá.

Clarke sostuvo la mano de Lexa entre sus dedos, quitándole con cuidado la tela ensangrentada que la cubría. Cogió un pequeño bote con suero fisiológico y lo humedeció para que no le tirara al quitársela por completo.

Cuando la retiró, observó la herida. No era demasiado profunda pero atravesaba toda la palma de su mano. Echó más suero, limpiando los restos de sangre de su piel.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar cómo te lo hiciste? - Estaba intrigada.

\- Con un cuchillo.

\- Vaya... Tendrás que tener más cuidado la próxima vez que cojas uno. Esto puede que te escueza un poco... - Dijo antes de echarle un líquido de color ambarino, mientras con una gasa le iba dando suaves toques - ¿Te duele? - Le preguntó alzando la vista de la herida.

\- Un poco – Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba. Le encantaba ver a Clarke así, sintiendo que se preocupaba por ella, como antes.

Clarke apartó algunos mechones de pelo que caían sobre su frente, colocándolos detrás de su oreja y se acercó a la herida, comenzando a soplarle - ¿Mejor?

\- Mucho mejor – No podía dejar de mirarla, sintiendo como el roce de su piel se estaba empezando a convertir en una tortura.

Clarke sentía los ojos verdes de Lexa clavados en ella, observando cada uno de sus movimientos y eso hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza en su pecho.

Tratando de ignorar aquello, colocó una gasa limpia cubriendo el corte con un poco de esparadrapo – Sólo falta vendártelo... – Dijo cogiendo un rollo que desprecintó en el momento. Sujetó la tela y fue enrollándola alrededor de la herida.

De nuevo aquellos mechones rebeldes cayeron sobre su cara, pero entonces sintió la suave piel de Lexa acariciando su mejilla hasta colocar su cabello tras la oreja. Sentía arder cada resquicio de piel que había sido tocada por ella y la miró sorprendida por aquel gesto.

\- Gracias – Lexa miraba sus ojos azules con intensidad.

\- No... No tienes por qué dármelas – Clarke sintió un escalofrío atravesando su espalda.

Lejos de apartar su mano, Lexa acarició su rostro y comenzó a acercarse a ella hasta casi llegar a sus labios, esos que deseaba besar hasta quedar exhausta.

De repente la puerta de la casa se abrió, haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltara, apartándose de la chica.

\- Clarke, no te lo vas a creer – Abby dejó su chaqueta en el perchero – Acabo de hablar con Becca. Al parecer Álex se ha escapado y la están buscando... - La mujer se quedó inmóvil en cuanto entró al salón y vio a la chica sentada en su sofá.

* * *

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! Fue muy divertido escribir la parte de Lexa en el coche xD Y parece que Clarke y ella cada vez se acercan más ¿No? ;D**

 **Os leo en los comentarios :D ¡Gracias como siempre por leer!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

* * *

Lexa se levantó – Hola, doctora Griffin – Dijo saludándola y la mujer miró a Clarke, que a su vez miraba a la chica con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Te has escapado? - Le preguntó atónita.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? - Por alguna extraña razón que desconocía se sentía realmente enfadada.

\- No surgió el momento, Clarke – Lexa movió sus brazos, cruzándolos tras su espalda.

\- Pues deberías haberlo hecho...

\- Vale, parad vosotras dos – Dijo Abby entrando al salón – Álex...

\- No es Álex, sino Lexa – Le interrumpió Clarke poniendo los ojos en blanco – Me lo ha dicho ella.

\- Vale, pues... Lexa., necesito que me cuentes qué es lo que ha pasado ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

La chica suspiró - ¿De verdad quiere saber todo?

\- Si de esa forma me sirve para ayudarte... Sí.

\- Entonces será mejor que tome asiento – Lexa volvió a sentarse en el sofá, al igual que Clarke, sólo que esta vez lo hizo dejando una mayor distancia entre las dos. La doctora se sentó en frente de ellas, en una gran butaca.

La chica les estuvo contando todo lo que había ocurrido en aquel tiempo en el que habían estado separadas. Las agujas que clavaban por todo su cuerpo, la rehabilitación a la que era sometida hasta perder la consciencia, hasta su internamiento en aquella casa junto a Costia, mientras madre e hija la miraban con una mezcla de estupor y horror.

Aquello podía asemejarse a una tortura.

\- ¿Y la herida de la mano? - Le preguntó la chica interrumpiéndola – Y quiero la verdad.

\- No te he mentido, Clarke. Fue con un cuchillo, sólo que era empuñado por Costia - Abby y su hija se miraron estupefactas mientras Lexa terminaba de contar cómo había conseguido huir de aquella casa deshaciéndose de la fisioterapeuta, y cómo siguiendo las indicaciones había llegado a la universidad donde estudiaba Clarke.

\- ¿Y el lenguaje? ¿Desde cuándo eres capaz de hablar? - Le preguntó Abby intrigada.

\- ¿Esta pregunta es por su investigación o porque se preocupa por mí? - Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. No sabía hasta qué punto podía confiar en ella porque, aunque fuera la madre de Clarke, se había dado cuenta de que en aquella realidad las personas no resultaban ser exactamente como había conocido.

\- Las dos cosas. Mira, Lexa... - La doctora suspiró - Sólo trato de comprender qué es lo que ha cambiado para que finalmente se haya roto esa barrera en tu mente que te impedía hacerlo, eso es todo. Y por supuesto que me preocupo por ti, llevo doce años haciéndolo...

\- Mi madre dice la verdad, Lexa... Siempre ha cuidado de ti. Hasta cambió su trabajo en el Hospital General por los laboratorios de Infinity Labs...

Lexa pareció conforme con aquella respuesta, aunque sentía que necesitaba saber más sobre su vida.

Ya no le servía sólo aquello de que había estado en coma. Quería saber qué había ocurrido con su familia, si es que quedaba alguien vivo en aquella realidad, pero sólo ellas podían decírselo.

\- No hice nada. Simplemente eso que me impedía hablar se desvaneció. Cuando lo necesité volví a hacerlo – Dijo finalmente – También es verdad que ya había hablado antes... - Miró de reojo a Clarke, que la escuchaba atentamente – Pero era sólo una palabra...

\- Mi nombre – Añadió la chica haciendo que Lexa se girara para mirarla – Era mi nombre – Clarke sentía su mirada profunda clavándose en sus ojos azules.

\- Bueno... Eso podría tener algún tipo de explicación. A lo mejor una mayor conexión contigo... Por, no sé... ¿afinidad? - Lexa sonrió fugazmente a Clarke y ésta desvió la mirada algo avergonzada al recordar lo que casi había pasado en aquel sofá minutos antes, comenzando a morder nerviosa una de sus uñas - Y que comenzaras a hablar de repente... Fue quizá por la situación límite en la que te viste obligada a estar... Y por lo demás... ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Perfectamente – Dijo mirándola de nuevo.

\- ¿Podría hacerte mañana un reconocimiento? Más que nada para quedarme tranquila – Lexa la miró alzando una ceja y se frotó inconscientemente el brazo derecho, haciendo que Abby dirigiera su mirada a él. Tenía señales de alguna extracción reciente – Será aquí en casa, algo básico.

Lexa estaba a punto de contestarle cuando de repente se escuchó el ruido de un vehículo de gran tamaño aparcando en frente de la casa, haciendo que las tres se quedaran calladas.

Abby se levantó del sillón, caminando hasta el gran ventanal que había en el salón y miró por un hueco de la cortina - Clarke, lleva a Álex arriba. Si han ido a casa de Becca es muy probable que sean del laboratorio. Estarán buscándola. – Le dijo susurrando al ver a aquellos hombres bajando del furgón, vestidos completamente de negro.

La chica sintió una punzada de dolor en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. No podía permitir que se llevaran a Lexa de nuevo, no si eso significaba que seguirían torturándola de forma cruel como habían estado haciendo hasta el momento.

La agarró de la mano y tiró de ella, haciendo que ésta se levantara del sofá para seguirla. Subieron las escaleras rápidamente, llegando al pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones y Clarke fue hasta el final. Tiró de una cuerda que colgaba del techo y éste se abrió, desplegando una escalera de madera ante la mirada de desconcierto de Lexa.

\- Sube – Le dijo susurrando.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- No es a mi a quien buscan, Lexa... Sube. Por favor – Le rogó – Y no hagas ruido.

La chica asintió, agarrándose más fuertemente a la pulida madera con la mano en la que no tenía el vendaje, subiendo sin apenas esfuerzo. Una vez arriba, observó como Clarke plegaba de nuevo la escalera, escondiendo la cuerda y el techo volvió a su lugar, dejándola en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Mientras, en la planta de abajo, Abby abría la puerta después de que tocaran al timbre repetidas veces.

El hombre entró, mirando a su alrededor - ¿Dónde está, Abigail?

\- Pasa Thelonius, estás en tu casa – Dijo con ironía. La mujer miró hacia fuera, dándose cuenta de que los hombres de seguridad que habían bajado del vehículo, estaban ahora recorriendo el perímetro de la vivienda - ¿A qué debo el honor de tu presencia?

\- Vamos, no te hagas la tonta. Sabes perfectamente que Álex se ha escapado.

\- ¿Y por qué debería estar aquí?

\- ¿A dónde irías si electrocutaras a la persona que cuida de ti? - Abby se mantuvo callada – Yo buscaría a quien pudiera ayudarme...

\- Ya, y un detalle sin importancia... ¿Cómo iba a saber ella dónde vivimos?

\- Es más inteligente de lo que pensábamos. Seguro que encontraría la forma... - Los ojos de Thelonius se desviaron al sofá, donde estaban los materiales que había utilizado Clarke para curar a Lexa - ¿Y eso? - Preguntó señalándolo. Sabía de sobra que Álex estaba herida. Habían encontrado restos de su sangre en el árbol por el que había escapado.

\- Es de Clarke, se ha hecho una herida. Iba a curársela ahora.

\- Claro... - Dijo Thelonius con una sonrisa en el rostro. En el fondo no había sido tan difícil.

* * *

La chica, que permanecía escondida en el cuarto de baño de la planta de arriba, había escuchado toda la conversación que había tenido lugar entre su madre y Thelonius. Sabía que Jaha sospechaba que Lexa estaba allí y no podía permitir que volvieran a llevársela.

Tenía que hacer algo. Rápido.

Abrió los cajones del mueble hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Desplegó las tijeras y apretó el filo de éstas contra su mano, cerrando los ojos por el dolor al sentir el metal deslizándose a través de su carne.

La sangre comenzó rápidamente a gotear sobre el lavabo.

* * *

\- Entonces... No te importará que echemos un vistazo ¿No? - Le preguntó, haciéndole una señal a uno de los hombres que había permanecido en el exterior para que fuera hacia él. Éste apenas había caminado un par de pasos, cuando un sonido seco sobre las escaleras de madera hicieron que Jaha se girara para ver de quien se trataba.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? - Interrumpió Clarke sosteniendo su mano bien visible con la herida sangrante. Se dirigió al sofá y sostuvo una gasa sobre ésta, tratando de cortar la hemorragia - ¿Va todo bien? ¿Álex está bien? - Le preguntó con fingida preocupación.

Thelonius observó a Clarke y después a su madre – No, está todo bien. No te preocupes, Clarke. Espero que eso no sea nada – Dijo señalando su mano - Gracias por atenderme a estas horas Abby... Y disculpa las molestias – Dijo aparentando normalidad.

\- La próxima vez espero que antes de aparecer en mi casa, llames por teléfono – Murmuró para que sólo pudiera escucharle él.

\- Descuida – El hombre dio un último vistazo a la casa y salió, siendo acompañado por los hombres de seguridad hasta llegar a la furgoneta negra.

Abby cerró la puerta y apoyó su espalda en la cálida madera, pudiendo respirar por fin. Después fue hacia el sofá donde se encontraba su hija - ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó tomando la mano de Clarke entre las suyas - ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacerte esto? - La herida de la chica era algo profunda, pero por suerte no iba a necesitar puntos.

Clarke se encogió de hombros - Estaba escuchando la conversación y me pareció buena idea.

Abby agitó la cabeza – No deberías haberlo hecho... Thelonius no tenía ningún derecho a entrar como lo ha hecho. Podría haberme inventado alguna otra excusa.

\- Y entonces habría parecido como que Lexa está aquí.

\- Bueno... Ya ha pasado todo. Al menos por ahora...

* * *

Cuando la trampilla se cerró, todo estaba oscuro. Lexa parpadeó varias veces, tratando de acostumbrarse a la tenue luminosidad que se colaba a través de las pocas ventanas que tenía la estancia.

Olía de forma extraña e intensa. Como a resina de árbol.

Caminó sigilosamente varios pasos, con las manos por delante de su cuerpo, siendo capaz de distinguir algunas sombras alrededor suyo. Entonces sus dedos se toparon con una tela que parecía cubrir algo. Lexa tiró de ella, haciendo que ésta cayera al suelo.

Frunció el ceño, tratando de fijar la vista en aquello que tenía delante, y pese a que estaba un poco oscuro pudo distinguir unos ojos. Sus ojos.

Observó aquella pintura, pasando sus dedos por encima. Había tanto dolor en ella que sintió como su pecho se encogía.

* * *

\- ¿Lexa? Ya puedes bajar. Se han ido – Escuchó decir a Clarke desde el piso de abajo.

La chica se agachó, cogiendo de nuevo la tela y cubrió el lienzo, asegurándose de que estuviera bien tapado. Después atravesó la habitación hasta llegar a las escaleras que había plegadas en el suelo, y empujándolo hacia abajo, la luz volvió a entrar, cegándola durante un segundo.

Clarke estiró las escaleras y Lexa bajó por ellas con cuidado.

\- Eran ellos ¿No? - Le preguntó en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo.

\- Sí, pero ya no hay peligro. Por el momento... Creo que les he convencido – Dijo alzando la mano, mostrándole la pequeña herida que se había hecho en la mano y Lexa la tomó entre sus dedos, mirando el apósito que se había puesto.

\- No deberías haberte hecho daño por mí.

\- Era eso o que te llevaran de vuelta al laboratorio... Pero si quieres volver sólo tengo que llamarles – Dijo curvando ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba.

\- Creo que aquí estoy mejor – Le contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

* * *

 **Parece que Clarke y Lexa tienen una conexión bastante fuerte ¿No? aunque según Abby sea... "Afinidad" (si ella supiera lo que casi llega a pasar de no ser porque las interrumpió... x'D)**

 **Llegados a este punto, sé que muchos me seguís en twitter (SuperKoali) y que algunos de vosotros os asustásteis al ver que "Concussion" ya está terminado. Esto sólo significa que la historia está escrita al completo y como todas las historias, tiene su fin (Lamentándolo mucho).**

 **Para mantener la intriga hasta el final, no os voy a decir cuantos capítulos faltan. Lo único que sí que os diré es que terminará el mes que viene, a lo largo de junio.**

 **Sin más, gracias como siempre por vuestros comentarios y por leerme. Sois vosotros los que hacéis grandes las historias.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

* * *

Lexa miraba hacia el oscuro techo, observando como se colaba por las rendijas de la persiana una pequeña luz, proyectándose en él.

Los pensamientos de todo lo que había ocurrido durante ese día se arremolinaban en su mente, pero no se arrepentía. Durante todos sus años de entrenamiento con Anya y Titus, había aprendido a hacer cualquier cosa por sobrevivir, y eso era exactamente lo que había hecho. No estaba orgullosa de lo de Costia, pero no le había dejado alternativa.

Suspiró, dándose la vuelta en aquel colchón improvisado que Abby había colocado en la habitación de Clarke, justo al lado de su cama.

De repente, sintió su corazón latiendo fuertemente en el pecho al recordar como aquella noche, sus labios casi habían rozado los de Clarke. Sabía que allí apenas se conocían, y que no era _su_ Clarke, pero sentía esa atracción inexplicable por ella. Porque cuando miraba sus ojos era capaz de ver más allá de ellos. Veía su alma.

En el silencio de la noche podía escuchar la respiración de la chica. Totalmente acompasada, tranquila, inundando sus oídos.

Volvió a girarse hacia el lado contrario. Aquello era una auténtica tortura, incluso más que todo por lo que había tenido que pasar desde que sus ojos se habían abierto por primera vez en aquel mundo. Hacía meses que deseaba estar con ella. Necesitaba tocarla, sentirla en cada poro de su piel, besar sus labios, acariciar cada milímetro de su cuerpo... Y ahora que la tenía tan cerca, la sentía irremediablemente lejos.

Lexa volvió a colocarse hacia arriba, bufando desesperada.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Clarke había encendido la pequeña lámpara que había al lado de la mesilla de noche y pasó la mano por sus ojos, soñolienta.

\- Sí – Contestó escuetamente removiéndose entre las sábanas – Siento haberte despertado.

\- El colchón hinchable es lo peor ¿Verdad? - Lexa le respondió con una sonrisa – Ven.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó desconcertada.

\- ¿Has visto mi cama? - Lexa la miró desde abajo - Hay sitio de sobra para las dos... Además, tienes que estar agotada – Clarke se movió un poco hacia la derecha.

Efectivamente, parecía realmente grande desde su perspectiva. Lexa continuó mirándola dubitativa y la chica le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando la parte izquierda de su colchón. Decidió finalmente levantarse, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, pues la superficie se tambaleaba con su peso.

Clarke no pudo evitar recorrer con sus ojos las largas piernas de Lexa. Llevaba un pantaloncillo corto de color gris y una camiseta de tirantes blanca que le había prestado.

La chica retiró las sábanas y se metió dentro, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente cuando su cabeza reposó sobre la almohada, sintiendo como el aroma de Clarke colmaba sus sentidos. Volvió a abrir los ojos para descubrir que la rubia la estaba mirando desde arriba y Lexa le sonrió.

Clarke le devolvió la sonrisa, e imitándola, apoyó su cabeza en el almohadón y la miró. Sus ojos verdes se veían aún más increíbles desde esa distancia, con la luz de la lámpara incidiendo directamente sobre ellos. Podría pasarse horas sólo contemplándolos, tratando de descifrar cada color de su iris.

\- ¿En qué piensas? - Le preguntó sin dejar de mirarla.

\- Hoy ha sido un día extraño.

\- Lo son desde que despertaste.

Lexa tardó un poco en contestar - ¿Cómo eran antes?

\- Más aburridos, seguro – Clarke le sonrió – Eran monótonos. Ya sabes... Ir a clase, de ahí al laboratorio y de ahí a casa.

\- ¿Por qué lo hicisteis?

La chica le miró extrañada - ¿El qué?

\- Cuidarme durante tanto tiempo... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

\- ¿No recuerdas nada? - Lexa negó con la cabeza. Todos sus recuerdos se basaban en su vida en Polis – No sé si debería ser yo la que...

\- Cuéntamelo – Le interrumpió. Si había alguien en ese mundo en quien confiara, era en ella.

Clarke se tomó un segundo antes de comenzar - Tenías diez años cuando pasó... - La chica le miraba con atención – Yo era algo más pequeña que tú, y mi madre me contaba que eras "La bella durmiente", ya sabes... Un cuento infantil – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios – La historia trata de una princesa con una maldición que la mantenía dormida. Todavía no sé como fui capaz de creerme eso, pero pensaba que era verdad. Después crecí, me hacía preguntas, al igual que tú te las haces ahora... ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tienes una cicatriz en la pierna?

Lexa se destapó ligeramente y levantó su extremidad, pasando sus dedos por la señal que tenía en el muslo izquierdo. Era algo irregular y de unos cinco centímetros de largo - ¿Te refieres a esta?

Clarke asintió – Tuvisteis un accidente con el coche. No sé bien como fue... Algo de que un camión se saltó un stop y arrolló el coche en el que ibais.

Tomó la sábana entre sus dedos, volviendo a taparse -¿Tuvimos? ¿Quienes?

\- Tus padres y tú... Ellos... - Clarke no sabía como continuar.

\- Murieron ¿No?

La chica suspiró - Lo siento, Lexa.

La morena no dijo nada, sólo asintió, tratando de asimilar lo que Clarke le estaba contando - ¿Y algún familiar más?

La rubia negó. Si sus padres en aquella vida también estaban muertos, y no tenía más familia, entonces... - Aquí también estoy sola.

\- No estás sola, Lexa – Clarke llevó su mano de manera inconsciente hasta el rostro de la chica, acariciando su mejilla – Yo estoy contigo... - Sentía como sus ojos le miraban, pasando por su nariz, hasta llegar a sus labios, para volver a subir a sus ojos – Quiero decir... Somos amigas ¿No?

\- Amigas... - Repitió Lexa más para sí misma que para Clarke. En ese momento no sabía lo que eran, pero definitivamente "amigas" no era la palabra.

\- Y también está mi madre... – Retiró su mano de forma nerviosa - Ella también se preocupa por ti. Te cuidó desde que apareciste en el hospital, te salvó la vida...

\- Pero trabaja para ellos... - Dijo todavía desconfiada, pensando en todo lo que había sufrido en los últimos meses.

\- Te puedo asegurar que ella no tiene nada que ver. Siempre quiso asegurarse de que estuvieras bien, por eso cuando ya no pudo seguir pagando tus tratamientos en el hospital y le ofrecieron la posibilidad de trabajar allí, aceptó. Todo lo que ha hecho ha sido por ti, Lexa. Incluso mi vida ha girado en torno a ti...

Lexa la miró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. No sabía si esas palabras escondían algún reproche tras ellas – Siento que eso fuera así...

\- No pienses que es algo malo - Clarke curvó sus labios en una sonrisa – Siempre has estado ahí, Lexa. En cada momento bueno... O malo. Simplemente estabas. Transmitiéndome tranquilidad. No sabría explicarlo...

Escucharle decir aquellas palabras hizo que se sintiera mejor, y Lexa le sonrió de vuelta, mirando sus ojos azules con intensidad.

No supo en qué momento se habían quedado dormidas, pero cuando Lexa despertó, sintió el cuerpo de Clarke muy cerca del suyo y el brazo derecho de la chica reposaba sobre ella, rodeando su cintura.

Lexa llevó su mano izquierda hasta el rostro de Clarke, apartando con cuidado algunos mechones rubios. Le encantaba verla así, sin la sombra de la preocupación en sus facciones.

Se deshizo con cuidado de su abrazo, tratando de no despertarla y se levantó de la cama. Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta, girando el pomo, y salió descalza al rellano. La puerta de la habitación de la doctora permanecía abierta y Lexa echó un rápido vistazo a su interior. La cama estaba hecha y no había nadie en su interior.

Después, bajó las escaleras.

* * *

Su mano, que ahora yacía sobre el colchón, se movió ligeramente hacia adelante, tratando de alcanzar el cuerpo dormido de Lexa. Sus dedos vagaron por las sábanas, encontrando únicamente su vacío.

Clarke abrió los ojos, descubriendo que se encontraba sola en la cama.

Se incorporó apoyándose sobre su brazo izquierdo. Miró a su alrededor, pero la chica no estaba y el pensamiento de que quizá se hubiera ido atravesó su mente por un segundo.

* * *

 **Capítulo cortito patrocinado por los que siguen la historia en wattpad xD (que me pidieron que ya que la historia está acabada, si podía subir algún capi más, así que aquí lo tenéis :D) Volveré a actualizar en un par de días :) Gracias como siempre por leer y por vuestros reviews :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

* * *

Caminó alrededor de la isleta de la cocina. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, tanto que era incapaz de intuir qué era lo que había en aquellos armarios, así que comenzó a abrirlos uno a uno.

Cacerolas, sartenes, vasos, platos. Abrió un cajón. Tenedores, cuchillos, cucharas. Otro cajón. Paños de cocina. Abrió el siguiente armario. Había unos pequeños botes en fila. Cogió el primero con curiosidad, lo abrió y lo olió. Rápidamente comenzó a sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y un picor cálido se instauraba en su nariz, haciéndole estornudar. Cerró el bote y lo colocó en su sitio, viendo unas letras en él que ponían "Pimienta".

Se giró y desvió su mirada hacia un electrodoméstico bastante grande. Tiró de una de las puertas de color gris y miró su interior iluminado.

* * *

Clarke estaba a punto de levantarse para ir a buscar a Lexa cuando ésta apareció por la puerta.

De nuevo sus ojos la recorrieron entera, desde sus pies descalzos, pasando por sus piernas infinitas, hasta llegar a sus ojos. Llevaba una bandeja entre sus manos y le miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Aún con el pelo revuelto estaba increíble.

\- Pensaba que te habías ido – Clarke se sentó sobre la cama.

Lexa se acercó, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesilla de noche - ¿Irme? - Preguntó confundida - ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

\- No lo sé – La chica se pasó una mano por la frente y después se colocó tras la oreja algunos mechones del flequillo – Es todo tan raro... Es una sensación... Como si fueras a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Lexa sonrió y se sentó a su lado, mirándola con profundidad – No voy a irme a ningún sitio, Clarke. Te aseguro que no existe otro lugar en el que quiera estar.

Sintió calor en su pecho al escucharle decir aquellas palabras y por fin sonrió - ¿Y esto? - Señaló la bandeja repleta de comida que había sobre la mesita - ¿Lo haces con todas? - Le dijo bromeando mientras alzaba una ceja.

Lexa sonrió – Sólo contigo.

El corazón de Clarke vibró. No sabía si era por su sonrisa, por aquello que le acababa de decir o, simplemente, por su presencia que era capaz de llenar cualquier lugar.

La chica alargó el brazo y cogió un trozo de fruta, llevándosela a los labios y la miró sorprendida. Estaba increíblemente dulce – Esto está buenísimo – Dijo aún con la boca llena y entonces sintió algo en su interior.

Clarke cerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar qué era aquello. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, Lexa la miraba extrañada - ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó colocando la mano sobre su rodilla desnuda y la chica desvió su mirada hacia allí. Su piel ardía contra la suya.

La rubia sonrió – Es sólo... ¿Sabes lo que es un déjà vu? - Al ver el rostro confundido de Lexa, imaginó que no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba – Es cuando sientes que ya has vivido algo que acaba de pasar... - La chica se tensó – Muchos médicos dicen que es un problema de la memoria... Pero hay otras creencias sobre el déjà vu. Dicen que puede ser algo que te ha pasado en otra vida.

Lexa sonrió al recordar cómo estando en Polis había llevado el desayuno a _su_ Clarke en más de una ocasión ¿Sería posible que en cierta forma, ella sí le recordara? – Podría ser... - La chica cogió un trozo de fruta y lo mordió, dejando que aquel sabor dulce inundara su boca.

Seguían comiendo en un silencio cómodo, mientras Lexa la miraba de vez en cuando, tratando de no ser demasiado evidente. Examinaba cada uno de sus gestos, incapaz de descubrir algo que fuera diferente a _su_ Clarke. Incluso ahora, estaba aquella imperceptible marca en su rostro, ese sentimiento de protección tan propio de ella y que la impulsaba a hacer todo lo que hacía.

De pronto un fuerte sonido hizo que Lexa diera un respingo y Clarke rió al ver su sobresalto. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la fuente de aquel ruido, en su escritorio. En cuanto pulsó la tecla de color verde de su teléfono móvil, éste dejó de sonar.

\- Es inútil que trates de convencerme...

\- _¡Pero si todavía no he empezado ni a hablar!_ \- Escuchó la voz indignada de la chica al otro lado del teléfono y Clarke rió – _Podrías haber saludado primero por lo menos..._

\- Hola, Raven. Sé para lo que llamas y la respuesta es no.

\- _¿Tan evidente soy?_

\- Un poco.

\- _¡Oh vamos, Clarke!_

\- En serio, Raven... No puedo... Ha surgido algo... - Dijo mirando fugazmente a Lexa, que la miraba alzando una ceja mientras continuaba con su desayuno. Sabía que se refería a ella – Y me es imposible.

\- _¿Lo dices por Álex? ¿Está en tu casa? ¡Tráetela! Seguro que necesita diversión después de tantos años..._

Clarke le dio la espalda a Lexa y suspiró - Es más complicado de lo que crees...

- _Vale, pues no te la traigas, pero de verdad... Voy a necesitar tu apoyo moral. Mucho apoyo moral. Demasiado apoyo moral._

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? - Preguntó intrigada. Que su amiga necesitara tan desesperadamente su compañía no era demasiado normal, pues Raven solía ser bastante independiente.

\- ¿ _Recuerdas ese tipo insignificante con el que me lié la última vez...? Pues me he enterado de que va a ir también._

\- ¿Te refieres a Kyle? - Preguntó sorprendida.

\- _El mismo._

\- Raven, fue tu novio durante dos años...

\- _¿Ves? ¡Por eso te necesito! Para que me recuerdes que enrollarse con un ex no es buena idea. Por favor, por favor, por favor... Sólo un ratito_ \- Le suplicó.

Clarke volvió a mirar a Lexa por encima de su hombro y suspiró – Está bien...

\- _¡Gracias! ¡Eres la mejor amiga del mundo! ¿Sabes dónde es?_

\- En el lago Willow... ¿No? Pasando la iglesia...

\- _Ahí mismo... El partido de los chicos acaba a las nueve, a partir de esa hora estaremos en el lago. No hace falta que lleves nada, yo me encargo. ¡Nos vemos!_

\- Está bien... Hasta la noche – Clarke se quedó unos segundos mirando su teléfono y después lo dejó de nuevo sobre el escritorio. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con los ojos de Lexa, mirándola – Será sólo un rato.

\- Creo que sobreviviré – Dijo curvando la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa y se levantó, caminando hacia la bandeja que seguía sobre la mesita de al lado de la cama.

\- De eso no me cabe la menor duda... - Después de todo lo ocurrido, le había quedado perfectamente claro que sabía cuidarse de sí misma. Clarke suspiró – No te voy a negar que me gustaría que vinieras... - Aquel comentario hizo que Lexa alzara de nuevo la vista para mirarla, sorprendida – Pero creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí... Thelonius no se va a dar por vencido. Seguro que todavía está por ahí fuera, buscándote.

La chica asintió con algo de tristeza en sus ojos, dándose cuenta de que quizá nunca sería libre. Al menos no hasta que siguiera teniendo aquello dentro de su cabeza.

Salió de la habitación, sosteniendo la bandeja con los restos de comida hasta llegar a la cocina, donde se encontraba Abby tomando un café mientras pasaba las páginas de un periódico.

\- ¿Qué tal has dormido? - Le preguntó alzando la vista.

\- Bien, gracias – Respondió Lexa escuetamente, sintiéndose nerviosa al recordar que había dormido con su hija en la misma cama. En su casa.

\- Debería hacerte el chequeo cuanto antes... Y de paso mirarte la herida de la mano, pero imagino que primero querrás darte una ducha...

\- La verdad es que sí... - La chica dejó el resto de comida en el frigorífico y guardó la bandeja donde la había encontrado - Pero no tengo ropa que ponerme.

\- Le diremos a Clarke que te preste algo, no te preocupes – Dijo con una sonrisa.

La rubia apareció bajando las escaleras – Hola mamá – Dijo acercándose a ésta y le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿Has salido? - Le preguntó al ver lo formal que iba vestida.

\- He ido a una entrevista de trabajo – Su hija la miró alzando una ceja, esperando una explicación más extensa – No sé cuanto tiempo va a durar lo de Infinity Labs... Así que he ido a ver a Marcus Kane.

\- ¿Tu amigo de la universidad? - La chica fue hacia uno de los armarios, justo al lado de Lexa y sus miradas se cruzaron durante un instante. Los labios de la morena se curvaron y Clarke se mordió el labio, para después sonreír también. Estiró el brazo, cogiendo un vaso y lo llenó de agua, bebiendo un gran sorbo.

\- Y además, es el nuevo director del Hospital General de Mount Weather...

Clarke echó el agua sobrante en el fregadero de la cocina - Entiendo... ¿Volverías a tu antiguo puesto? - Pasó rápidamente una esponja con algo de jabón por el vaso, lo enjuagó, y lo dejó en la pileta contigua.

\- Algo así, sí.

La chica secó sus manos y después fue por detrás de su madre, cogiéndole por los hombros – Te van a contratar, ya verás... Eres muy buena en lo tuyo, mamá... Y estoy segura de que él lo sabe. Sobre todo después de haber estudiado tantos años juntos.

\- Ojalá sea verdad y por fin tengamos un poco de suerte... - Dijo acariciando una de las manos de su hija – Por cierto, Clarke... ¿Podrías dejarle algo de ropa a Álex?... Quiero decir, Lexa. Es... La costumbre – Dijo disculpándose.

\- No pasa nada doctora Griffin, entiendo que le cueste – Añadió Lexa que todavía permanecía en su sitio.

\- ¿Cuándo piensas llamarme "Abby"? ¿No tenemos suficiente confianza? - Preguntó sonriéndole.

Lexa observó sus facciones con detenimiento, y por fin estuvo segura de que la mujer se preocupaba de verdad por su bienestar. Si no hubiera sido por ella, quizá ahora estaría de vuelta en los laboratorios, siendo sometida a saber a qué nuevo experimento - Supongo que doce años son más que suficientes, Abby – Le contestó también con una sonrisa.

\- Vamos Lexa, a ver si encontramos algo de ropa que te esté bien.

La rubia salió de la cocina subiendo las escaleras y la chica la siguió.

* * *

 **Quería decir algo sobre mi capítulo pero después del final de temporada no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que me da muchísima pena que no volvamos a ver a Lexa nunca más. Y duele.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

* * *

Ya era casi de noche cuando Lexa miró a través de la ventana del salón, oculta entre las sombras. Sostenía las cortinas entre sus dedos, sólo lo justo, observando como aquellas personas caminaban por la calle completamente ajenos a ella.

Por la tarde, Abby le había hecho un reconocimiento básico. Había tenido que taparse un ojo y decir por qué lugar tenía la abertura el cuadrado al que le faltaba un lado. Aquellos dibujos estaban colgados con un imán en la nevera, justo en frente suyo pero a un par de metros de distancia. Después le había pedido que se tapara el otro ojo y repitió el mismo proceso.

También le había mirado los oídos, la garganta, había tocado su cuello buscando algo llamado "ganglios", pero desconocía lo que era. Colocó un instrumento que estaba muy frío sobre su pecho y que le hizo estremecer. La doctora decía que era para escuchar los latidos de su corazón y su respiración. Incluso había golpeado sus rodillas con un pequeño martillo, haciendo que su pierna se moviera involuntariamente, lo que hizo reír a Lexa.

Abby le había preguntado cosas, pero Lexa no supo responder la mayoría, pues eran de su supuesta vida antes del accidente. Esa vida que no era capaz de recordar.

\- Tiene amnesia postraumática.

Abby estaba de espaldas a Clarke, preparando una ensalada para la cena.

\- ¿No debería haber recuperado la memoria después del tratamiento? - Preguntó su hija confundida, mientras sacaba un brick de zumo de la nevera. Desde allí podía ver como Lexa miraba a través de la ventana – Si fue debido a un golpe y su cerebro está supuestamente curado... - Cogió un vaso, llenándolo de líquido anaranjado para después beber de él.

\- Con Álex todo es nuevo. Es la primera vez en la ciencia que se consigue despertar voluntariamente a alguien de un coma, sobre todo después de haber permanecido en muerte cerebral durante dos días.

\- Te cuesta llamarla Lexa... - Dijo su hija divertida.

\- Los años, cariño. Demasiados llamándole Álex... - Abby se dio la vuelta, dejando la ensalada sobre la isleta de la cocina - Además, me he dado cuenta de una cosa...

\- ¿De qué? - Preguntó intrigada

\- Es muy madura.

\- Ya... ¿Y?

\- Clarke... Debería ser mentalmente como una niña de diez años... No de veintidós.

\- Puede que ALIE haya arreglado eso...

\- ¿Y no la amnesia? No sé Clarke... Es todo tan raro – La doctora se cruzó de brazos - Si fuéramos capaces de saber qué es lo que pasa por su mente... Quizá podríamos llegar a entenderlo.

\- Eso lo tienes fácil. Pregúntale.

Abby sonrió - ¿Y de verdad crees que me lo diría?

Clarke volvió a mirar a Lexa y después desvió los ojos hacia su madre – Definitivamente, no.

\- Pero... Quizá a ti sí...

\- Mamá... No. No voy a jugar a dos bandas. Y mucho menos hacerle un interrogatorio a Lexa. Me niego. Bastante confundida tiene que estar ya con todo...

Abby se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza – Si lo hicieras no serías tú, Clarke.

* * *

Lexa se había quedado en el salón, mientras Clarke había ido a arreglarse para salir esa noche. Se sentó en el sofá y de repente la pantalla que tenía delante se encendió, mostrando a un hombre canoso, enfundado en un traje de color azul oscuro.

Miró debajo suyo y vio que había un dispositivo rectangular y alargado. Tenía números y otros símbolos que desconocía. Tocó uno de ellos y aquel hombre desapareció, mostrando ahora una selva verde con frondosos árboles. Hablaban de serpientes y de cómo éstas cambiaban su piel. Al verlo arrugó la nariz y escuchó una risa cerca suyo.

\- ¿Documentales? - Le preguntó Clarke.

Lexa se giró para contestarle y se quedó mirándola con los labios entreabiertos. Vestía con unos pantalones negros muy ajustados y una camiseta blanca de tirantes bastante ancha, con un gran escote. Cuando subió a sus ojos, ésta la miraba con una ceja levantada. Llevaba parte de su pelo recogido y algunos mechones de su flequillo sueltos. Sus ojos azules se veían aún más increíbles con aquella máscara de pestañas que llevaba puesta.

\- Yo... Se ha puesto solo – Dijo nerviosa, dejando el mando de la televisión de nuevo sobre el sofá.

\- No pasa nada, Lexa. Puedes ver lo que quieras – Clarke se sentó a su lado, muy cerca suyo. Tanto, que su olor a perfume la embriagaba - ¿Sabes cómo funciona, no? - La rubia cogió el mando, tocando algunos botones – Con estos cambias de canal y con estos subes y bajas el volumen... - Lexa asintió sin poder desviar sus ojos de ella. Repasando cada curva de su rostro, de su cuello, de sus... - ¿Vas a estar bien? Si quieres puedo llamar a Raven y decirle que no voy...

Lexa miró rápidamente hacia arriba y le sonrió sintiendo como su corazón latía deprisa – No es necesario... Además, estará tu madre conmigo ¿No? - Deseaba decirle que se quedara, pero sentía que no podía.

La chica asintió – Si viniera alguien...

\- Subo donde ayer – Dijo interrumpiéndola - No te preocupes, estaré bien.

\- Vale... - Clarke miró sus ojos verdes. Le observaban con tanta profundidad que empezó a sentirse nerviosa, notando como el calor subía hasta sus mejillas – Bien... Yo... - Sus ojos se desviaron inconscientemente hacia su boca - Debería irme. Es tarde...

\- Deberías... - Lexa sabía que como Clarke tardara un segundo más en marcharse, no iba a ser capaz de controlar el irrefrenable impulso de besarla. Quería impregnarse de su olor, sentir el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia bajo sus manos mientras la hacía gritar de placer.

\- Te veo luego entonces...

Lexa se quedó petrificada al sentir los labios de Clarke sobre su mejilla. La rubia se levantó rápidamente y fue hacia la puerta, abriéndola.

\- ¿Ya te vas? - Le preguntó Abby bajando por las escaleras – ¿No pensabas despedirte de tu madre - Clarke puso los ojos en blanco y fue hacia ella, dándole un abrazo – No llegues muy tarde.

\- Estaré sólo un rato, no te preocupes.

Sin más, Clarke salió de la casa, subiéndose a su camioneta para dirigirse al lago.

\- Parece que vamos a tener una noche de chicas tú y yo – Dijo la doctora - ¿Vemos una peli? - Lexa se encogió de hombros. No tenía ni idea de lo que significaba eso – Haré palomitas.

* * *

Clarke condujo por la sinuosa carretera hasta llegar al lago, donde estarían Raven y Octavia esperándola. Trató de buscar aparcamiento pero estaba todo completamente colapsado, así que le tocó dejar la camioneta algo retirada.

Todo estaba oscuro, cogió su móvil y pulsó varios botones hasta que la luz del flash se encendió. Lo utilizó a modo de linterna, lo que le permitió llegar sin problemas hasta la entrada del lago, caminando a través de unos tablones de madera. Al final, cerca del agua, se veían varias fogatas con gente alrededor.

Según le había dicho Raven en un mensaje de texto, la de ellos era la que estaba más cerca de una pequeña caseta de madera con un par de barcas a su lado.

En cierta forma odiaba llegar la última. Sentía que toda la gente le miraba, sobre todo cuando pasó por la fogata de los chicos del equipo de fútbol.

\- ¡Oye, rubia! ¿Estás sola? ¡Vente con nosotros! - Le gritó uno de ellos haciendo que los chicos a su alrededor rieran. Llevaba una botella de cerveza en la mano, aunque se le notaba que llevaba alguna más en su cuerpo.

\- ¡Lo siento, pero estoy con unos amigos! - Dijo tratando de ser cordial.

\- ¡Tú te lo pierdes! ¡Si quieres pasarlo bien, ya sabes!

\- ¡Lo tendré en cuenta! - De sobra sabía que ni loca se acercaría a ese grupo.

Caminó algunos metros más hasta que llegó al lugar donde le había dicho Raven, miró hacia la izquierda y allí estaba. Al parecer la estaba esperando, porque la morena se levantó de un salto y fue corriendo hacia ella, abrazándola.

\- Gracias, gracias, gracias. Estaba a punto de cometer una locura – Le dijo susurrándole en el oído.

Clarke rió devolviéndole el abrazo y miró hacia el fuego. Kyle se encontraba sentado en uno de los troncos que habían puesto a modo de bancos, justo al lado de donde se acababa de levantar su amiga.

\- No puedo dejarte sola ¿Eh?

\- Te dije que te necesitaba.

\- ¿Y Octavia? - Le preguntó mirando a su alrededor. No se veía por ninguna parte.

\- Adivina.

\- ¿Con Lincoln? - Trató de adivinar.

\- Al parecer el chico tenía la casa libre hoy y ya sabes...

\- Creo que me hago una idea – Dijo esperando que su amiga no le diera demasiados detalles.

\- Nada más terminar el partido, volaron – Clarke asintió permaneciendo callada y su amiga examinó su rostro - ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que demos una vuelta y hablamos?

\- ¿Te importa?

\- Para nada ¿Si no para qué están las mejores amigas? - Raven pasó su brazo por los hombros de Clarke y comenzaron a caminar hacia la orilla.

* * *

Lexa miraba las imágenes que tenía en frente concentrada. Había una escena de lucha épica y no quería perderse ni un detalle. Veía como sus espadas chocaban unas con otras, hasta que finalmente uno de ellos lanzó una patada, haciendo caer al otro por un precipicio, haciéndole reír. Aquellas películas no distaban tanto de la realidad.

Un sonido a su lado hizo que girara su cabeza para ver de qué se trataba. Abby se había quedado completamente dormida en el sofá.

Desvió su mirada de nuevo hacia adelante, pero unos segundos después volvió a mirarla. Pasó una de sus manos por delante de los ojos de la doctora, agitándola para ver si reaccionaba, pero no.

Se quedó un rato en silencio.

Sabía que la idea que acababa de pasar por su mente no estaba bien, pero no podía evitarlo. Había algo superior a ella en su interior que le empujaba a hacerlo. No sabía qué era, pero tenía que hacerle caso a su instinto.

Volvió a mirar a la doctora para comprobar que seguía dormida, se levantó con cuidado de no hacer ruido, acercándose sigilosamente a la puerta y desapareció tras esta.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios y por leer! ;)**

 **Twitter: SuperKoali**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

* * *

Raven y Clarke estuvieron paseando por la orilla del lago Willow, siendo iluminadas tan sólo por la luz que reflejaba la luna.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Clarke? - Le volvió a preguntar – Me estás preocupando, últimamente estás muy rara...

La rubia suspiró - ¿Recuerdas el viernes cuando nos encontramos con Lexa a la salida de la uni?

\- Lexa es Álex ¿no? - Clarke asintió - Sí, claro. Os quedásteis hablando.

\- La están buscando, Raven. Se escapó de donde la tenían encerrada.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué la tenían así? Pensaba que ya estaba bien...

\- Sí, dice mi madre que está perfectamente, pero... Le hicieron algo para que despertara del coma, no puedo contarte mucho sobre eso...

\- Está bien, no te preocupes.

\- La cuestión es que ahora está en mi casa... Y nadie puede saber que se encuentra allí, si no volverán a por ella.

\- Entiendo... No diré nada, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

\- Tengo miedo de que se la lleven, Raven.

Clarke la miró con tanto miedo en sus ojos que la chica fue hacia ella y la abrazó, estrechándola entre sus brazos, reconfortándola – Ya verás que todo va a estar bien.

* * *

Había descubierto que caminar por en medio de la calle, definitivamente, no era buena idea. Había tenido que esquivar un par de coches que iban a toda velocidad y uno de ellos incluso había pitado al pasar por su lado.

Ahora lo hacía por uno de los bordes, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás por precaución.

Giró hacia la derecha. Se agachó haciendo una marca en forma de L con una piedra en el suelo, pasándola fuertemente por la superficie de alquitrán. No sabía si iba en la dirección correcta, así que tenía que asegurarse de que podría volver a casa. La señal no se veía demasiado, pero sería suficiente en caso de necesitarlo.

De noche todo era diferente. No tenía nada que ver a cuando había pasado por allí con Clarke, cuando la llevó a su casa. Le sonaba haber visto algo referente a un río, y donde había un río, era muy probable que hubiera un lago.

Siguió caminando por el borde de la carretera cuando un coche pasó no a demasiada velocidad por su lado. Era una camioneta parecida a la de Clarke. Llevaban las ventanillas bajadas y la música bastante alta. En la parte trasera había un par de chicas bailando.

Continuó su camino, pero entonces la camioneta echó marcha atrás, poniéndose a su altura.

\- ¡Hey! - Le gritó la chica que iba dentro - ¿Qué haces andando sola por aquí? No es muy seguro.

\- Estaré bien, gracias – Dijo sin apenas mirarla.

\- ¿Vas a la fiesta del lago Willow?

Aquella pregunta hizo que se detuviera y entonces se acercó al vehículo para mirar a la chica. Estaba oscuro y apenas distinguía su rostro, pero cuando la luz incidió sobre ella apenas pudo hablar.

\- ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? - Preguntó riendo - ¿Vas al lago Willow o no?

\- Sí, sí, claro que voy allí – Dijo parpadeando varias veces.

\- Puedes subir si quieres – La chica se acercó a la puerta del copiloto y la abrió – Nosotras también vamos para allá.

Lexa ni siquiera lo dudó. Tiró la piedra que llevaba en la mano y se subió a la camioneta.

* * *

\- ¿Estás mejor? - Le preguntó Raven a su amiga. Se habían quedado solas junto a la hoguera, mientras el resto de amigos habían ido a buscar más hielo para sus bebidas.

\- Sí, gracias – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Venga, suéltalo – La conocía demasiado bien como para saber que había algo más.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó confundida.

\- A eso que te reconcome por dentro. Ese... Brillo que tienes en los ojos. Lo huelo, Clarke, soy como un sabueso con estas cosas.

La rubia rió y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban solas - ¿Cómo... Cómo sabes si te gustan las chicas? - Preguntó en voz baja.

\- ¿Eres lesbiana, Clarke? - Raven la miraba con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, se habría esperado cualquier cosa menos eso.

\- No lo sé... ¿Por qué te crees que te estoy preguntando? - Bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¡Que guay! Podremos irnos a ligar por ahí las dos juntas– Dijo cogiéndole del brazo.

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco – ¿Podrías ser un poquito seria por una vez en tu vida?

\- Perdona ¿Vale? Me he bebido como tres copas... No me hagas caso. Entonces... Te gusta alguien – Le miraba con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro - ¿La conozco?

\- Sí...

\- Vale, eso no delimita mucho el círculo... Conozco a miles de tías - Dijo con una mano bajo su barbilla, pensativa.

\- Es Lexa – Soltó de repente.

\- ¿Qué? No me digas que te gusta tu...

\- No digas hermana que te veo venir. Porque no lo es y me pone muy nerviosa que lo digas – Las palabras salían de su boca como una exhalación.

\- Está bien... Pero ya sabes que lo digo para picarte – Dijo sacándole la lengua – En verdad no me extraña que te guste – Suspiró – Está buenísima. O sea... ¿Quién iba a saber que estaba tan buena, si siempre estaba rodeada de esos cables?

\- Sí que lo está, sí – Dijo suspirando ella también – Y me ha traído el desayuno. A la cama. Nunca nadie lo había hecho antes...

\- ¿Qué? Espera. Rebobina. Lo estás admitiendo así que... Clarke, no creo que tengas dudas – Raven rió – Y ahora cuéntame eso del desayuno, porque me interesa...

De repente escucharon un sonido bastante cerca de ellas, como unas ramas al partirse. Cuando se giraron se encontraron con Finn algo cabizbajo y dubitativo.

\- Hola Clarke – Dijo saludando tímidamente.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco al ver que era él y volvió a mirar hacia el fuego – ¿Qué quieres, Finn?

\- Sólo quería saber si podríamos hablar. Será un momento, no quiero molestar.

\- Me iré para dejaros solos – Dijo Raven cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, pero Clarke la detuvo.

\- No te molestes, Raven. Enseguida vengo.

Caminó en sentido contrario al agua, situándose cerca de la caseta de madera, casi lindando con el bosque.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Le preguntó sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

\- Lexa.

La chica la miró de reojo – Me suena tu cara, a lo mejor hemos coincidido en alguna clase... Mi nombre es Luna, por cierto.

\- Encantada de conocerte, Luna – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Hacía tiempo que no la veía. Fue una _natblida_ que huyó cuando supo cual sería su destino. Cuando se convirtió en _Heda_ , Titus le había dicho que debía ir a por ella para que cumpliera con su castigo, pero se había negado. ¿Cómo podría culpar a alguien de sentir miedo de un destino incierto?

A los pocos minutos llegaron a un aparcamiento atestado de vehículos, por suerte había un hueco bastante grande cerca de la carretera principal, donde lo dejaron aparcado.

Las cuatro chicas caminaron hasta llegar al lago.

\- Tengo que ir a buscar a alguien, gracias por traerme – Dijo Lexa mirando a su alrededor por si estaba por allí.

\- ¿A quién buscas?

\- Su nombre es Clarke.

\- ¿Rubia? - Lexa asintió – Creo que estudia medicina... ¡Chicos! - Dijo dirigiéndose al grupo que había a unos metros de ellas - ¿Alguien ha visto a Clarke, la de medicina?

\- Se ha ido hacia allí – Dijo un chico señalando hacia la derecha.

\- Gracias por todo, Luna.

\- De nada, si os queréis pasar después estaremos aquí.

Lexa asintió con una sonrisa y se dirigió en la dirección en la que aquel chico había indicado.

* * *

\- Tú dirás – Clarke se cruzó de brazos esperando a que Finn hablara.

\- Verás... Sólo quiero que me perdones ¿Vale? Sé que me comporté como un capullo... Y que lo que te dije sobre Álex fue estúpido.

\- Lo fue. Pero ya está... ¿para qué vamos a darle más vueltas? No tiene sentido.

\- Pero Clarke... - Tomó la mano de la chica entre sus dedos, acariciándola - Yo no quiero que acabe. Este tiempo que hemos estado separados te he echado muchísimo de menos y me he dado cuenta de lo importante que eres para mi.

\- Lo nuestro se acabó, Finn... No lo hagas más difícil – Dijo apartándose, haciendo que sus manos se separaran.

\- ¿Es porque hay alguien más? - Preguntó cambiando su rostro - ¡Dímelo!

\- No hay nadie más. Sólo es que no quiero estar contigo... ¿Tanto te cuesta entender eso? - Su actitud empezaba a enfadarla, y mucho.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Quién te ha traído el desayuno esta mañana a tu cama? - Le preguntó con un tono en su voz que hizo que la piel de Clarke se erizara.

Ésta le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Había escuchado parte de la conversación con Raven – No es nadie de tu incumbencia.

\- ¿Qué pasa, que con él sí te acuestas a la primera de cambio pero conmigo no? Después de un año Clarke... Un año saliendo juntos, sin dejarme siquiera tocarte... ¿Y te follas a otro? - El chico se acercó y la agarró por el brazo con fuerza, tirando de ella.

\- ¡Suéltame, Finn! ¿Qué coño haces?

\- ¡Lo que debería haber hecho hace tiempo! Eres mía y de nadie más, Clarke ¿Lo entiendes?

El terror de lo que estaba por venir se reflejó en su rostro, sobre todo cuando sintió la otra mano del chico sobre su boca para evitar que gritara. Sus piernas flaqueaban sin que pudiera evitarlo. Él era mucho más fuerte y apenas le dejaba moverse.

* * *

 **Finn es:**

 **a) Un capullo**

 **b) Un capullo**

 **c) Un capullo**

 **d) Todas las anteriores son correctas.**

 **Se nota que estoy en época de exámenes ¿Eh? x'D Gracias a todos por los reviews y por leer ;)**

 **Si te ha gustado el capítulo puedes dejarme un comentario :) Y si piensas que soy Jason pero reencarnado en koala, puedes dejarme comentario aquí o en mi twitter: Superkoali (los comentarios buenos también son aceptados ^_^ xD) ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

* * *

\- Será mejor que la dejes ir.

Finn se giró, dejando de tapar la boca de Clarke, aunque seguía reteniéndola por el brazo. Tan solo veía una sombra negra en frente de ellos a algunos metros de distancia.

\- ¡Métete en tus asuntos! - Le gritó.

\- Esto es asunto mío.

Sin decir nada más, aquella sombra se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo que con un ágil movimiento sobre su muñeca, soltara a Clarke, que cayó al suelo por la inercia.

Golpeó la cara del chico sin contemplaciones, haciendo que su cálida sangre corriera por su barbilla, goteando. Finn trataba de esquivar a duras penas sus golpes, y tras conseguir recomponerse, corrió, llevándose por delante a quien quiera que fuera, tirándole sobre la húmeda tierra.

Sus manos estaban ahora sobre el cuello de esa chica, tratando de asfixiarla, pero se resistía.

Con fuerza, ella le cogió también por el cuello, presionando en un punto en el que el chico no pudo evitar aflojar su mano.

Consiguió darle la vuelta a la situación. Con agilidad se colocó a horcajadas encima suyo, sujetándole con una mano mientras con la otra seguía asestándole puñetazos hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente.

Se acercó a él, cogiéndole por la cabeza, tirando de su pelo y susurró cerca de su oído – Acabé contigo en otra vida. Créeme que me costaría muy poco matarte también en esta – Finn le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y su labio inferior temblaba por el miedo – Si vuelves a acercarte a ella no tendré contemplación contigo ¿Me has entendido? - El chico ni siquiera era capaz de hablar - ¡¿Me has entendido?! - Le gritó.

\- S... Sí – Alcanzó a decir antes de cerrar los ojos.

Lexa soltó su cabeza contra el suelo y se dio la vuelta - ¿Clarke? - Fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la rubia, que seguía en el suelo, mirándola absorta – Clarke ¿Estás bien? - Se agachó para ponerse a su altura, mirando su cuerpo por si encontraba alguna herida - ¿Te ha hecho daño?

\- No, no... Estoy bien Lexa, no ha llegado a tocarme – Dijo con voz temblorosa – ¿Qué ha sido eso? - Ahora señalaba hacia el cuerpo de Finn, inconsciente en el suelo - Le has dado una paliza...

\- Se pondrá bien...

\- Pero tú... ¿Cómo...? ¿Eres una especie de ninja o algo así? - Lexa la miraba sin comprender a qué se refería – ¿Qué es lo que te han hecho...? - Una de las manos de la rubia acariciaba ahora su mejilla, mirándole directamente a los ojos - ¿De verdad eres humana... o eres una especie de robot?

\- Claro que soy humana, Clarke – Sonrió tímidamente y con cuidado acercó su ensangrentada mano a la de la chica, tomando la de ella con sus dedos. Puso la mano de la rubia sobre su pecho. Su corazón bombeaba tan fuerte que Clarke era capaz de sentirlo - ¿Crees que si no lo fuera mi corazón latiría así?

Pese a la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellas, Clarke era capaz de ver la profundidad con la que Lexa le estaba mirando – Has estado doce años en coma, te despiertas y eres capaz de dejar inconsciente a una persona...

\- Sólo pensaba en protegerte. No sabía ni lo que estaba haciendo – Quizá en otro momento podría ser capaz de decirle quien era realmente, pero no ahora.

La chica suspiró - Deberíamos llamar a un médico... No podemos dejarle ahí tirado – Dijo levantándose, sintiendo sus piernas aún temblorosas – Mis cosas están donde Raven... Será mejor que vayamos.

Lexa asintió y siguió a Clarke hasta la hoguera, donde estaba su amiga esperándola.

\- Hey, Clarke ¿Dónde has dejado a Finn? - Le preguntó al ver que no volvía con él sino con otra persona – Vaya... Hola Lexa, no sabía que vendrías.

\- Yo tampoco – Dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Cuando lleguemos a casa vamos a hablar tú y yo sobre eso – Trataba de sonar enfadada, aunque en el fondo no podía. No cuando Lexa acababa de evitar que Finn le hiciera daño. Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. No quería pensar en lo que podría haber ocurrido si no hubiera llegado ella.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntó Raven.

\- Ha sido... - Clarke tocó su frente nerviosa – Finn ha intentado sobrepasarse conmigo y Lexa le ha pegado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Joder, Clarke! Si lo llego a saber no le habría dejado irse contigo.

\- Estaba celoso... Nos había escuchado hablar.

\- ¿Por lo de...? - Clarke le miró como si fuera a matarla. Miró a Lexa y después a su amiga, callándose antes de terminar la frase - ¿Pero dónde está?

\- Se ha quedado allí – Dijo señalando cerca de la caseta.

Al girarse para mirar hacia el lugar donde supuestamente habían dejado al chico, vieron como una sombra se movía, andando pesadamente hacia otra hoguera.

\- ¿Ves? Te dije que se pondría bien – Dijo Lexa despreocupada.

\- ¿Crees que dirá algo? - Le preguntó Clarke a su amiga.

\- Por su bien, no lo hará – Interrumpió Lexa con un gruñido.

\- ¿El gran Finn Collins abatido por una chica? Yo tampoco creo que diga nada...

Clarke no se sentó hasta que no vio a Finn siendo atendido por sus amigos – Deberías mirarte eso – Dijo la chica al observar los nudillos de la mano derecha de Lexa, completamente llenos de sangre.

\- Tranquila, no es mía – Fue hacia la orilla del lago y se lavó concienzudamente hasta que no quedó ni un resto de la sangre de aquel tipo en su piel. Después se acercó al fuego para secarse.

\- Tenemos que irnos... – Dijo Clarke mirando la hora – Además, tienes que explicarme muchas cosas, no te creas que me olvido... Y mi madre no tiene ni idea. Como se entere de que estás aquí nos mata.

\- Aún es pronto, Clarke... No llevas aquí ni una hora - Le dijo su amiga - ¿Por qué no la llamas para contarle y os quedáis un poco más? Ya que estáis aquí...

\- Espero que no me mate, porque como lo haga... Estarás en serios problemas – Clarke agitaba su dedo índice cerca del rostro de Lexa, que la miraba sin saber qué decir. La chica cogió el teléfono de su bolso y marcó el número de su madre.

\- _¿Clarke? ¿Ocurre algo?_ \- Preguntó Abby con la voz algo grave. Se notaba que acababa de despertarse.

\- Es sólo que... No quiero que te enfades ¿Vale?

\- _¿Qué has hecho?_

\- Yo en realidad no... - Suspiró - Es Lexa, está aquí.

La mujer miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que la chica no estaba junto a ella en el sofá – _Pásamela._

\- Quiere hablar contigo – Dijo tendiéndole el teléfono.

Lexa cogió el móvil de su mano y lo miró tragando saliva. Imitándola, habló a través de aquel dispositivo - ¿Hola?

\- _Lexa ¿Se puede saber por qué te has ido sin avisarme?_ \- Se notaba preocupación y algo de enfado en su voz.

\- Yo... Lo siento. No quería despertarte Abby...

\- _¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta allí?_

\- Sí, todo bien. Me ha traído Luna. Está en la universidad de Clarke.

\- _Mañana hablaremos... Pásame con Clarke._

Lexa separó el teléfono de su oreja y volvió a dárselo a la rubia - ¿Mamá?

\- _Está bien, cariño. No pasa nada. A fin de cuentas Lexa es mayorcita para saber lo que hace o no... ¿Seguís en el lago?_

\- Sí ¿Por?

\- _No vengáis demasiado tarde...Y no bebas si después vas a conducir... Creo que no hace falta que te lo recuerde, pero por si acaso._

\- Tranquila que no lo haré. Te quiero, mamá.

\- _Y yo a ti, cariño._

Clarke colgó y miró su teléfono perpleja.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho? - Preguntó Raven al ver su rostro.

\- Pues... No mucho. Pensaba que iba a echarnos la bronca del siglo... Y no estaba ni enfadada.

\- Entonces... ¿Podéis quedaros? ¡Genial! - Raven volvió a sentarse junto al fuego y Clarke se sentó a su lado, mientras Lexa seguía cerca de las llamas, calentando sus manos.

Los grupos de amigos iban viniendo y yéndose, mientras Lexa se mantenía cercana a Clarke, pero distante a la vez.

\- Hey, Lexa – Escucharon decir detrás suyo y las tres se giraron para ver de quien se trataba, pues allí nadie la conocía, y menos como "Lexa" – No os habéis pasado por mi hoguera.

\- Ah sí, perdona, al final nos hemos quedado aquí.

Luna se acercó hasta su fuego observando a las dos chicas que había allí a parte de Lexa - ¿Tú debes ser Clarke, de medicina ¿No? - Preguntó mirando a la rubia.

\- Sí y esta es mi amiga...

\- Raven – Dijo Luna antes de que Clarke contestara, dejándola sorprendida. ¿Desde cuándo conocía sus nombres? - ¿Es cierto que tienes el mismo cociente intelectual que Einstein? - Le preguntó divertida y mordiéndose el labio.

\- ¿Eso dicen de mi? - Le preguntó a Luna y ésta asintió riendo – Ahora va a resultar que soy famosa y todo.

\- Lo eres – La chica reía.

\- ¿Tú estás en la clase del profesor Sinclair, verdad? - Luna asintió – ¿Quieres que demos una vuelta y te cuento mi versión sobre la teoría de la relatividad?

\- Suena interesante – Dijo Luna siguiéndole la broma y ambas desaparecieron, caminando por la orilla del lago.

* * *

Su teléfono sonó en mitad de la noche, despertándole con un sobresalto. Lo cogió, pasando su dedo por la pantalla táctil de éste, desbloqueándolo.

\- ¿Sí?

\- _La tenemos ¿Seguimos con el procedimiento?_

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – Mantened la vigilancia.

\- _Sí, señor._

Thelonius colgó el teléfono y volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesita de noche – No podrás escapar de mí, Álex.

* * *

 **No me digáis que no os habéis imaginado a Lexa, con la cara llena de pintura negra y sus vestimentas de Heda. Sólo le faltaban las espadas jajajajajajaja Espero que os haya gustado el capi, aunque, como no, aparece nuestro amigo Thelonius para seguir fastidiando xD**

 **Gracias como siempre por vuestros reviews y mensajes a Twitter (Superkoali), sois geniales :D**

 **El jueves nueva actualización ^_^ ¡Besos!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

* * *

Ambas observaban en silencio el vaivén hipnótico de aquellas olas naranjas y amarillas, viendo como crepitaban las brasas. Lexa se levantó y puso algunos troncos más, avivando las llamas, para después volver a sentarse en el suelo, cerca de Clarke.

La miraba de reojo mientras ésta no apartaba su vista del fuego.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó preocupada. Desde que se había ido Raven no había dicho ni una palabra.

\- Sí... Es sólo que no dejo de darle vueltas a todo lo de ayer y hoy... Podrían estar buscándote, Lexa. Lo sabes ¿No? - La chica asintió cabizbaja - Ha sido una irresponsabilidad venir aquí – Clarke suspiró - No deberías haber salido de casa. Sólo iba a estar fuera un rato...

\- Si te dijera que sentía que me necesitabas... ¿Me creerías? - Observó como la rubia se estremecía - ¿Tienes frío?

\- Un poco... – Reconoció la chica acercando sus manos al fuego, aunque realmente su cuerpo temblaba al pensar en sus palabras. Claro que la creía. Ella misma no había podido dejar de pensar en Lexa desde que había salido de casa, y en cuanto Finn le había cogido por el brazo, el deseo de que ella estuviera allí le quemaba por dentro. Por eso cuando apareció apenas fue capaz de creerlo.

Lexa se levantó, ante la mirada atenta de Clarke, y se colocó detrás suyo, rodeándola con sus piernas, pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

\- ¿Qué... Qué haces Lexa? - Le preguntó nerviosa, mirándole por encima de su hombro al sentir su cercanía, pero la chica no le respondió. Sólo sentía sus manos cálidas, acariciándole desde sus hombros desnudos, bajando hasta llegar a sus dedos.

Lexa sonrió al sentir la fría piel de Clarke, erizándose a medida que sus manos trazaban líneas por ella - ¿Mejor? - Le preguntó con suavidad cerca de su oído y la chica sintió como su corazón saltaba en su pecho. Sentía sus brazos y su cuerpo caliente rodeándola completamente.

\- Estás ardiendo...

Ésta rió. Lo extraño sería tener frío estando tan cerca de Clarke.

Sus manos ahora la abrazaban por la cintura, y su rostro lo hundió en el hueco que quedaba entre su cuello y su hombro, aspirando su aroma dulce – Cómo te echaba de menos... – Dejó que las palabras salieran solas de su boca.

La respiración de Lexa le hacía cosquillas, hasta que sintió sus labios besando su piel, arrancando de su garganta un pequeño gemido de sorpresa y placer. Cerró los ojos, como si así pudiera intensificar lo que Lexa le hacía sentir.

Sus besos recorrían con delicadeza el hombro de la rubia, subiendo hasta su cuello. Entonces, Lexa se detuvo.

Clarke se giró hacia ella, observando como sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas y miraba fijamente su boca. Hundió su mano en el pelo de Lexa y atrajo su rostro hacia ella, apoyando su frente en la suya, cerrando los ojos. Sintió como la mano de Lexa acariciaba su mejilla despacio, bajando hasta su cuello. Entonces, sus temblorosos labios se fundieron con los de ella, sintiendo su calidez y su lengua húmeda cuando ésta rozó la suya tímidamente.

Lexa profundizó el beso, sentía la necesidad de recorrer cada rincón de su boca, quería saborear sus labios, mordiéndolos, pasando su lengua por ellos, haciendo que Clarke gimiera.

\- Dios... - Alcanzó a decir, pues a penas le salían las palabras – Creo... Creo que deberíamos parar, Lexa - Ésta, lejos de hacerle caso, volvió a sus labios, devorando su boca con desesperación, mientras sus manos bajaban hacia su cintura, acercándola aún más a ella – Lexa... Espera – Dijo después de coger aire, cuando sus labios por fin se separaron – Lo siento... No sé si estoy preparada para estar con alguien... No todavía...

Lexa asintió, pero la sonrisa que había en su rostro había desaparecido. No quería presionarla, y más después de lo que le había ocurrido esa noche.

\- Vámonos a casa ¿Sí? - Le dijo Clarke tratando de sonreír, nerviosa.

La chica se levantó y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, cuando Raven apareció de nuevo con Luna, abrazada a ella. La chica llevaba una botella de cerveza en la mano y al parecer estaba bastante perjudicada.

\- Chicas, chicas... ¿A que no sabéis qué le ha pasado a Finn? - Preguntó como si ellas no supieran en realidad qué le había ocurrido - ¡Le han intentado atracar! ¿No es gracioso? - Dijo con una carcajada – Me lo ha contado Luna.

\- Raven... Creo que deberías dejar de beber e irte a descansar... - Le aconsejó su amiga.

\- No sé por qué lo dices... ¡Ni que estuviera borracha! - La chica no paraba de reír, dando traspiés a cada paso.

\- He intentado que no bebiera más pero... No había manera - Luna trataba de excusarse – La llevaré a casa.

\- No, a mi casa no – Dijo Raven en un momento de lucidez - No quiero que me maten mis padres.

\- Entonces te llevaré a mi residencia...

\- No te meterás en problemas ¿No? – Clarke suspiró.

\- Tranquila, mi compañera de habitación está pasando el fin de semana fuera, así que hay una cama libre.

– Aquí están sus cosas – Clarke cogió una mochila que había en el suelo, junto a unos troncos y metió un par de cosas en ella, después se la dio a Luna – Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, mi teléfono está anotado en el suyo, tiene que estar por ahí dentro. Me llamas, no importa la hora.

\- No te preocupes, Clarke. Creo que nos apañaremos.

\- Hasta luego tortolitas – Dijo Raven con una amplia sonrisa y de nuevo dio un traspiés, lo que hizo que Clarke riera.

\- ¿Siempre es así? - Le preguntó Lexa mientras apagaba el fuego, separando las brasas y quitando los troncos que todavía estaban en llamas, dejándolos alrededor. Después tiró sobre éstos algo de agua, haciendo que se levantara una gran nube de vapor.

\- No tiene demasiado aguante...

\- ¿Y qué significa eso de "tortolitas"? Es la segunda vez que nos lo dice... - Le preguntó con curiosidad Lexa - ¿Una tórtola no es un pájaro?

\- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor no quieras saberlo.

* * *

Lexa permanecía acostada en la cama, reposando su cabeza bajo su brazo izquierdo, mirando hacia el techo de la habitación. Aún estando con Clarke, era incapaz de conciliar el sueño, quizá porque no podía quitarse de la cabeza el momento que habían pasado juntas esa noche, analizando cada detalle.

Su mente vagaba de recuerdo en recuerdo. " _¿Podemos quedarnos siempre así?"_ Le había dicho _su_ Clarke. Ella había sonreído, diciéndole que podrían hacerlo cuando no tuvieran que preocuparse más por su gente. Y ahora se daba cuenta de lo que realmente significaba aquello.

Siempre había puesto a su pueblo por delante de ella, fuera lo que fuera. No se permitía el hecho de ser completamente feliz porque la supervivencia lo era todo. Pero allí las cosas eran muy diferentes. Lo único que le separaba de su objetivo era aquel chip que llevaba colocado en la nuca.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Giró su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente con Clarke, observando su rostro en la penumbra de la habitación. Se veía tan tranquila cuando dormía, que podría pasarse horas sólo contemplándola.

La rubia frunció el ceño, aunque mantenía sus ojos cerrados y comenzó a murmurar algo que la chica era incapaz de descifrar. Su cuerpo se movió hacia un lado y después volvió a la posición inicial.

Su rostro había dejado de mostrar una expresión relajada y tranquila, ahora era de completo sufrimiento, mientras seguía murmurando palabras ininteligibles, hasta que su grito desgarrador hizo que el corazón casi se le parara.

\- ¡LEXA! - Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, mojando sus mejillas.

\- Shhhh... Ya está cariño, sólo ha sido una pesadilla – Dijo abrazándola.

\- ¿Estás bien? - La chica tocaba su rostro y sus brazos con las manos temblorosas – Dios... Ha sido tan real.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Todo... Todo estaba oscuro. Había mucha gente, era confuso – Clarke cerró los ojos con fuerza – Y había un hombre. Te disparaba Lexa. Ha... Ha sido horrible – Se tapó la cara con sus manos, sin poder evitar dejar de llorar.

\- Hey... - Le dijo besando su frente – Estoy aquí ¿Vale? Y no me voy a ir a ningún lado...

\- ¿Me lo prometes? - Clarke volvió a mirarla.

\- Te lo prometo.

* * *

 **Muchos lo pedíais así que aquí lo tenéis, POR FIN jajajajajaja Y entramos en la recta final... Espero que sigáis acompañándome hasta el último capítulo de esta historia :D**

 **Gracias como siempre por leer, comentar y por vuestras opiniones ;D Para cualquier cosa ya sabéis donde podéis encontrarme :P (Twitter: Superkoali)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

* * *

Clarke había tardado en poder volver a conciliar el sueño, pero finalmente había sucumbido al cansancio, sintiéndose protegida entre los brazos de Lexa, que seguía sin poder dormir. Ahora menos que antes.

¿Sería posible que Clarke estuviera recordando lo ocurrido aquella fatídica noche en forma de pesadillas? Había demasiadas similitudes para que fuera una mera coincidencia.

\- Buenos días – La chica hacía rato que estaba despierta, pero Lexa estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta - ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó preocupada al ver su ceño fruncido.

\- Sí, tranquila, no es nada – Besó su frente suavemente y dejó de rodearla con sus brazos para levantarse de la cama, desperezándose, haciendo que se marcaran los músculos de su espalda – Estaré abajo.

Clarke observó como la chica salía de la habitación, sintiendo una extraña sensación en su cuerpo.

* * *

\- ¿Dónde está? - Le preguntó a su madre en cuanto bajó las escaleras. Miró a su alrededor pero no había rastro de Lexa.

\- Está fuera – Dijo señalando una de las ventanas de la cocina.

Clarke se acercó y la vio a través del cristal. Estaba en el jardín - ¿Eso es un palo de una escoba? - Le preguntó confundida. La doctora asintió, dando un sorbo a su café.

Lexa sostenía aquel bastón entre sus manos, haciéndolo girar mientras daba vueltas sobre sí misma, dando estocadas por doquier. Tenía una agilidad increíble.

\- Parece sacada de una película de acción – Dijo Clarke sorprendida - ¿Seguro que ese chip no le ha hecho algo más a parte de despertarla del coma?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por eso? - Dijo señalándola – No creo que ALIE sea capaz de darle habilidades especiales, Clarke... Hay que pensar que el chip sólo restituye el tejido neuronal dañado... Sabría hacerlo antes del accidente.

\- ¿Una ninja de diez años? - La chica rió – No mamá, en serio ¿Seguro que ALIE no tiene fines... militares?

\- Creo que la que ve demasiadas películas de acción eres tú – Dijo dándole con el dedo índice en su frente – A lo mejor era parte de su rehabilitación cuando la tuvieron confinada en aquella casa. En realidad no sabemos demasiado, tampoco es que nos haya contado mucho... - Clarke asintió sin estar demasiado convencida de aquello – He pensado una cosa, no sé que te parecerá... - Su hija la miraba ahora atentamente – Podríamos arreglar la buhardilla, ya sabes... Para que Lexa tenga más independencia... Además de para ocultarse, claro.

\- ¿Mi estudio de pintura? No sé mamá... Tengo ahí todas mis cosas.

\- Ya lo sé cariño, pero no va a estar durmiendo eternamente en ese colchón hinchable... Si se queda aquí por tiempo indefinido tenemos que darle su espacio.

Clarke desvió la mirada para que su madre no la viera sonrojarse y fue hacia la nevera para sacar un brick de leche. No tenía ni idea de que Lexa estaba durmiendo con ella. En su cama.

\- Bueno... Podemos mirarlo luego... - Contestó, aunque en realidad no le hacía demasiada gracia.

\- Allí estará mucho mejor, ya verás.

\- Estás encantada de que esté aquí ¿Eh? - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Abby dejó su taza en el fregadero y abrió el grifo, comenzándola a enjabonar - Se siente la casa como menos vacía ¿Verdad?

\- La verdad es que sí – Dijo dando un último vistazo a Lexa.

* * *

La buhardilla era un lugar bastante amplio, aunque no demasiado luminoso, pues no había demasiadas ventanas a la vista. En la parte derecha había sobre todo cajas apiladas, repletas de libros de Jake, ropa de la que Abby había sido incapaz de deshacerse tras el accidente, algunos muebles y otros recuerdos de su padre.

En la parte de la izquierda, que coincidía con la zona más iluminada de la estancia, era donde Clarke solía pintar, así que había un par de caballetes cubiertos por una sábana, al igual que decenas de lienzos apoyados sobre las paredes. También había una pequeña mesa cerca, situada al fondo de la estancia, donde estaban sus pinturas, pinceles, paletas, disolventes... Todo lo necesario para pintar.

Un gran sofá que se situaba algo escondido en un hueco tras un pilar, con una nevera a su lado y en frente un pequeño televisor bastante antiguo de catorce pulgadas sobre un mueble de madera. Solía ser el sitio donde Jake veía los partidos de baseball y fútbol hacía años, y se había mantenido prácticamente intacto.

Lexa se dirigió a uno de los caballetes. Si no se equivocaba ese fue el que vio la otra noche, cuando Thelonius fue a buscarla. Estaba a punto de quitar la tela blanca que lo cubría, cuando Clarke se lo impidió.

\- No está terminado... Aún – Dijo sujetando su mano, impidiendo que la chica lo destapara.

\- Clarke es muy maniática – Añadió Abby – No le gusta que nadie vea sus cuadros antes de estar terminados. De hecho no he visto la mayoría... - Dijo pensativa – Bueno... El sofá puede convertirse en sofá-cama – Añadió, yendo hacia él. Tiró de la parte de abajo y éste comenzó a desplegare – Clarke ¿Puedes apartar un poco la televisión? - La chica le hizo caso y la movió hacia un lado, arrastrando el mueble brevemente por el suelo – Seguramente aquí estarás más cómoda que en el colchón hinchable...

Lexa se acercó, sentándose en el sofá, ya completamente extendido – Es perfecto, gracias Abby.

\- Iré a por unas sábanas – La mujer caminó hasta llegar a las escaleras de madera, desapareciendo a través de ellas.

Clarke caminó hacia la mesa en la que tenía las pinturas, organizándolas y Lexa se levantó del sofá, acercándose a ella - ¿Vas a echarme de menos esta noche? - Le preguntó cerca de su oído, casi susurrando.

La rubia la miró de reojo y se mordió el labio, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a ella. Pero siguió con lo que estaba haciendo – Puede que un poco...

\- ¿Sólo un poco...?

\- Mhm... - Asintió sin mirarla. Estaban demasiado cerca.

\- Podrías escabullirte y venir esta noche...

\- O podrías hacerlo tú – Soltó sin pensar la rubia.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo que vaya esta noche a tu cama? - Le preguntó Lexa divertida.

Clarke frunció el ceño, contestándole nerviosa – No quería decir eso...

\- Sé perfectamente lo que querías decir – Lexa se acercó aún más a ella, sujetando la barbilla de Clarke entre sus dedos, reduciendo la distancia que quedaba hasta llegar a sus labios.

\- Aquí traigo las sábanas – Dijo Abby nada más comenzar a subir las escaleras, lo que hizo que ambas se separaran, teniendo tiempo suficiente para colocarse cada una en un extremo de la habitación. La doctora se acercó y las dejó sobre el sofá - ¿Os encargáis vosotras de esto y voy haciendo la comida?

\- Sí, ahora las ponemos, no te preocupes – Le dijo su hija.

\- Por cierto – Dijo antes de abandonar la estancia – Esta noche he quedado. Saldré a cenar con Marcus ¿Vale?

\- Vale mamá... - La mujer bajó las escaleras y Clarke volvió a dirigirse a Lexa - Será mejor que hagamos la cama...

La chica la miró divertida alzando una ceja. Definitivamente, aquella noche se escabulliría hasta su habitación.

* * *

Aquella mañana había recibido un mensaje de texto bastante extraño, el cual la había tenido nerviosa la mayor parte del día.

Después de no saber nada de Thelonius ni de los laboratorios desde hacía días, éste le había enviado aquel mensaje, citándola por la tarde en las instalaciones para hablar con ella, según él de algo bastante importante.

Aunque en un principio había dudado en si acudir o no, finalmente se había decidido, así que allí estaba, frente a la puerta. Respiró profundamente antes de continuar hacia su interior, donde estaba Roger como siempre, tras el escáner.

\- Doctora Lawson, es un placer volver a verla – Dijo el hombre con sinceridad.

\- Lo mismo digo, Roger ¿Qué tal todo por aquí?

\- Como siempre, la verdad. Uno no se puede quejar, ya sabe... Usted de vacaciones ¿No?

\- Algo así... - Dijo con media sonrisa en su rostro.

Becca dejó sus pertenencias sobre la bandeja que éste le tendía y atravesó el arco detector de metales. Después de que todo estuviera en orden, el hombre le devolvió sus cosas y la doctora subió al ascensor, yendo directamente al piso donde estaba el despacho de Jaha.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, golpeó ésta con los nudillos, esperando escuchar su voz del otro lado.

\- Adelante – Dijo con voz grave.

Becca la abrió, observando a Thelonius sentado en su sillón, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio - Toma asiento – Dijo señalándole la silla que había en frente – Tengo algo que proponerte.

* * *

 **Definitivamente... Entramos en la recta final de la historia :(** **Gracias a todos como siempre, por leer y por vuestros comentarios :D La próxima actualización será antes de lo que imagináis ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

* * *

\- Estás loco si piensas que voy a hacer eso – Le espetó enfadada.

\- Te estoy dando la posibilidad de recuperar tu investigación, Becca.

\- ¿Pero a costa de qué? ¿De la vida de una persona inocente? No voy a hacerlo, Thelonius.

\- No necesariamente tiene que morir... - Jaha puso delante de ella una carpeta con varios documentos.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

\- Las pruebas de que ALIE no durará eternamente – Thelonius suspiró – Escúchame bien, Becca. Si no lo hacemos, si no quitamos el chip del cerebro de esa chica, toda la investigación no habrá servido para nada. Habrás tirado casi doce años de tu vida por el retrete ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

La doctora revisó los documentos que éste le había dado. En ellos aparecían varias gráficas que demostraban que la pequeña batería que incorporaba ALIE estaba llegando a su fin. Si no descargaban la información obtenida antes de que el chip se quedara sin energía habrían perdido todo.

\- Además, recuerda que ALIE no estaba diseñada para permanecer eternamente en en el cerebro del huésped. Se deteriorará, lo que podría producir problemas a largo plazo...

Becca respiró profundamente - ¿Qué pasará con Álex?

\- Si se realiza el procedimiento de extracción de forma correcta no debería haber cambios.

\- ¿Y si no, Thelonius? ¿Y si no consigo quitarle el chip a tiempo? ¿Y si ALIE rechaza la extracción?

\- Esto es algo nuevo en la ciencia. Nadie puede asegurar nada... Podría vivir, podría morir.

\- Casi como lanzar una moneda al aire – Becca suspiró - ¿Y sabes dónde está? Porque lo último que tenía entendido es que la estabas buscando.

Jaha se tomó su tiempo para responder - Está en la casa de Abby. Tengo la confirmación de mis hombres – Después de abandonar la casa, había pedido a dos de ellos que mantuvieran la vigilancia, pues no se fiaba de la doctora. Por suerte para él, no había tenido que esperar demasiado tiempo para que Álex apareciera.

Aquello sorprendió a la doctora, ya que su amiga había sido incapaz de decírselo. Seguramente por miedo de que al saberlo, hiciera exactamente lo que Thelonius le estaba proponiendo. Pero no tenía alternativa.

\- Trataré de hablar con ella... - Dijo finalmente.

\- Hazlo. Será mucho peor si voy yo. Y no quiero que vuelva a escaparse.

* * *

Lexa permanecía sentada sobre el colchón del sofá-cama, mirando fijamente hacia el frente, donde estaban algunos de los cuadros que Clarke había pintado.

Ya era casi de noche, por lo que apenas entraba luz de fuera. Había encontrado unas cuantas velas en uno de los armarios, así que las había encendido, distribuyéndolas por la habitación, dando un tono anaranjado a la estancia.

Tenía curiosidad por saber por qué Clarke insistía en no querer que nadie los viera, pues sabía que era buena pintando, de hecho, había visto sus propios ojos reflejados en un lienzo.

Fue hacia las escaleras y sin llegar a bajar se limitó a escuchar. El ruido del agua cayendo llegó a sus oídos. Todavía tenía algo de tiempo mientras Clarke terminaba de ducharse.

Avanzó rápidamente hasta llegar al primer lienzo. Cuando la tela cayó sus ojos volvieron a aparecer delante de ella. Pero había algo diferente. Tocó la pintura con sus manos, sintiendo la rugosidad del símbolo de _Heda_ bajo sus dedos.

\- ¿Qué demonios...?

Fue hacia otra sábana, destapando el lienzo que había debajo. Era ella. En su habitación de Polis. Estaba todo exactamente igual. Las velas alrededor, las escaleras que llevaban al balcón, el cual tenía unas cortinas algo raídas por el tiempo, y ella en el centro del cuadro.

Llevaba uno de sus vestidos, los tatuajes perfectamente dibujados, la pintura negra en sus ojos... Pero sin rostro.

Fue a un montón de lienzos que había tumbados sobre la pared, retirando de nuevo la tela que los cubría. Se observó otra vez a sí misma, sin el rostro dibujado. Estaba agachada, tocando con sus dedos una mano. Por el reloj en su muñeca dedujo que era la misma Clarke.

El cuarto era la torre de Polis. Aquel edificio que en su azotea brillaba la llama, mientras la vegetación lo rodeaba completamente, salvo algunas casas debajo de él.

Siguió sacando cuadros. Arkadia, Ton Dc, Mount Weather...

Se sentó en el suelo, mirando todos aquellos lienzos a su alrededor.

Después de que Clarke terminara de ducharse, se puso un pijama de tirantes bastante cómodo y subió a la buhardilla, encontrándose allí tirada a Lexa. Observó su alrededor. Sus cuadros estaban esparcidos por todas partes.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? - Preguntó enfadada - ¡No tienes ningún derecho! – Corrió hacia el cuadro que tenía más cerca, volviéndolo a colocar en su sitio – Sabías de sobra que no me gusta que los miren cuando no están terminados, y no lo están.

\- Clarke, espera.

\- Lo sabías, y aún así los has destapado – Dijo sintiéndose traicionada en cierta forma. Quizá podría parecer absurdo, pero no podía evitarlo. No con algo que era tan personal para ella.

\- Clarke... Necesito preguntarte algo – Lexa se puso de pie, mirándola de frente - ¿Sabes quién es? - Dijo señalando el cuadro en el que salía de espaldas, mostrando el tatuaje.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó confundida – No. Nunca consigo ver su cara en mi mente, por eso están sin terminar.

\- ¿Y en este otro? - Señaló el que aparecía agachada.

\- No...

\- ¿De dónde has sacado lo del tatuaje?

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? - Clarke frunció el ceño confundida – No lo sé, Lexa. Yo... A veces sueño con cosas... Y es lo que pinto. No hay más.

\- ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta, Clarke? ¡Me estabas dibujando a mi! ¡Soy yo! - Dijo señalando los lienzos.

La chica miró a Lexa, y después sus ojos se desviaron hasta aquellos cuadros – Tú no eres así... No... - Clarke sí que era capaz de ver las similitudes entre Lexa y la chica de sus cuadros, pero aquello no podía ser de verdad - No tienes ese tatuaje, ni esa ropa...

\- No aquí. No en este mundo.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - Cada vez se sentía más y más confundida.

\- Creo que deberías sentarte... Quizá es el momento de que sepas toda la verdad - Lexa tomó su mano, tirando de ella hasta que ambas quedaron sentadas en el sofá-cama – No sé por donde empezar... - Dijo suspirando.

\- ¿Por el principio? Porque me estás empezando a asustar, Lexa...

\- No sé cual es el principio, ese es el problema.

\- Entonces empieza por donde te sea más sencillo comenzar...

Lexa tomó aire antes de hablar – Vivía en Polis, la ciudad de la torre con la llama – Dijo señalando uno de los cuadros y Clarke miró hacia allá sorprendida – Era la comandante de los trece clanes, incluido el de los _Skaikru_.

\- ¿ _Skaikru_?

\- La gente que vino del cielo. Tú... eras de ese clan.

\- Yo... ¿De un clan? – Clarke parpadeó varias veces – Me estás diciendo, que mientras estabas en coma... ¿soñaste todo eso y yo aparecía?

\- No lo soñé, lo viví... Lo vivimos – Rectificó - Ibas a mudarte conmigo a Polis, dejando Arkadia, que era donde vivía tu madre. Pero pasó algo que lo truncó todo – Sus ojos comenzaron a verse cristalinos por las lágrimas que se agolpaban en ellos - Empezó una rebelión en tu clan... Un hombre llamado Pike mató al canciller. Tenía a Abby encerrada en una celda, así que fuimos allí... Pero no salió bien. Todo era confuso – Cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar cada detalle - Yo luchaba, trataba de sobrevivir, mientras tú ibas a buscar a tu madre. Pero Pike dio contigo. Te disparó, Clarke. No podía dejarle vivir... Fui hacia él, le clavé mi espada, pero él ya había vaciado el cargador de su pistola contra mi. Tú fuiste lo último que vi y lo primero que volví a ver cuando desperté aquí.

\- No puede ser, Lexa... - Sentía un nudo en su garganta que apenas le dejaba hablar - Esto que me estás contando... Fue mi sueño de anoche...

\- ¿Y desde cuando tienes estos sueños?

\- Desde... Desde que despertaste.

Lexa estuvo a punto de contestar cuando de repente el timbre de la puerta sonó, haciendo que ambas miraran hacia las escaleras.

\- ¿Estás esperando a alguien?

Clarke negó con la cabeza – Quédate aquí... - La chica se levantó y fue al piso de abajo para abrir la puerta, soprendiéndose al ver quién se encontraba al otro lado - ¿Becca? Mi madre no está... Ha salido a cenar con un amigo.

\- No busco a tu madre... ¿Podría hablar un momento con Álex?

El cuerpo de Clarke se tensó completamente al escucharle decir ese nombre, pero ni siquiera se molestó en decirle que ya no la llamaban de esa forma.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Había dejado a un lado aquel tono amable que la caracterizaba y sujetaba la puerta con fuerza, sintiendo como sus dedos casi eran capaces de atravesar la madera.

\- No os quitaré mucho tiempo, pero créeme, es urgente. Si no lo fuera, no habría venido hasta aquí...

Clarke dudó, pero finalmente la dejó pasar, cerrando la puerta en cuanto ésta la atravesó – Puedes esperar en el salón. Espero que vengas sola y que esto no sea algo de Thelonius... Porque si llego a enterarme... - Dijo con agresividad.

\- Te aseguro que no. Esto sólo tiene que ver con el bienestar de Álex, créeme.

\- Iré a buscarla.

\- No será necesario – Dijo Lexa bajando los escalones hasta llegar al salón. Había escuchado toda la conversación desde la buhardilla. Una vez frente a ella cruzó las manos a su espalda – Aquí me tienes, Becca.

La doctora la miraba maravillada, observando como ahora Álex era capaz de andar y de hablar de forma perfecta – Es... Es increíble – La mujer parpadeó varias veces, incrédula – No puedo creer que ALIE haya funcionado...

\- Tú dirás – Lexa quería ir directamente al grano, sin preámbulos.

\- Tenemos que quitarte el chip... Lo que te implantamos no era un modelo definitivo, por lo que tiene varios problemas de estabilidad, además de que se está quedando sin energía. Esto significa que si no lo extraemos a tiempo... Podrías morir, Álex.

Clarke se quedó helada al escuchar aquellas palabras - ¿Y qué ganáis vosotros? Porque no me trago que sólo lo hagáis por ella. - La chica la miraba frunciendo el ceño.

\- Es cierto... El laboratorio conseguiría la información que contiene ALIE en su interior, lo que nos ayudaría a saber cómo Álex ha conseguido recuperarse. Podríamos afinar el funcionamiento del chip, mejorarlo. Ayudaría a muchísima gente.

\- ¿Hay algún riesgo? - Preguntó Lexa dubitativa.

\- Como en todas las operaciones... El riesgo que existe es alto... Y más por la ubicación donde está el chip.

\- ¿Estás queriendo decir... Que tanto si se lo quitáis como si no, puede morir? - Le preguntó Clarke sintiendo como el dolor comenzaba a subir hasta instalarse en su garganta.

\- Lo que quiero decir, es que si tratamos de extraer a ALIE, tendrá una posibilidad de vivir. Si no lo hacemos... Bueno...

Lexa se derrumbó en el sillón, tapándose la cara con las manos. No podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando de verdad. No quería llorar pero las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, empañando sus ojos - ¿Cuándo?

\- Mañana por la mañana vendrá un coche de los laboratorios y te recogerá. Así puedes despedirte...

Lexa asintió dando por concluida la conversación y Clarke salió de allí, subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, se dejó caer en el suelo, derrotada, sin poder evitar que sus lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.

\- Lo siento – Dijo Becca antes de marcharse.

Sentía que se ahogaba, como si de repente el aire fuera mucho más pesado, incapaz de llegar hasta sus pulmones. Apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas, sintiendo como una lágrima caía hasta golpear contra el suelo.

Quizá, todo aquello había sido una oportunidad que el universo había decidido darle para poder despedirse de ella. Para hacer lo que en su otra vida no había podido. Para decirle que la amaba, y que la amaría siempre.

Subió las escaleras dispuesta a ir a su habitación, pero cuando estaba a punto de golpear la puerta, escuchó su llanto tras esta. Apoyó su frente en la fría madera, sintiendo como el dolor en el pecho se extendía con cada lágrima de Clarke.

* * *

 **Je... Je... Je... Aquí es cuando este koala decide desaparecer haciendo la croqueta para que no le matéis (No soy yo, es Jason que me posee :'( )**

 **Próximo capítulo cuando vuelva de mi examen el viernes, hasta entonces no me odiéis mucho porfa xD**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

* * *

Miraba a su alrededor, tratando de recordar todos los momentos que había pasado en aquellos lugares. Las pinturas de Clarke parecían tan reales que era como si estuviera allí realmente. Pasó sus dedos por el lienzo, sintiendo la rugosidad de la pintura seca en sus yemas.

\- Lo siento...

Escuchó decir a su espalda. Estaba tan concentrada mirando sus cuadros que no se había dado cuenta de que Clarke estaba allí - No lo sientas... - Trataba de sonreír, aunque en sus ojos se veía la sombra de la tristeza – Al parecer era algo inevitable...

\- ¿Si pudieras escapar... Lo harías?

Lexa negó – No. No quiero que mi vida se base sólo en huir, Clarke. La vida debería ser algo más que sobrevivir.

La chica miró sus ojos, esos que eran capaces de ver más allá de su alma, y después los desvió hacia su boca. Acortó la distancia que las separaba, llevando su mano hasta el cuello de Lexa, atrayéndola hacia ella, besando sus labios de forma sutil pero necesitada.

Lexa no esperaba aquel beso, y cuando se separaron una lágrima cayó resbalando por su mejilla. Sentía un dolor desgarrador en su interior por tener que dejarla ir otra vez.

Se miraron de nuevo, directamente a los ojos y volvieron a besarse con desesperación, rozando sus lenguas, fundiéndose en una sola.

Clarke tomó la camiseta de Lexa desde debajo y tiró de ésta, sacándosela, mientras iba guiándola con sus pasos hasta el borde del sofá-cama, sin dejar de besar sus labios.

Al separarse, Clarke empujó despacio a Lexa, haciendo que ésta se sentara sobre el colchón y se subió a horcajadas encima suyo, volviendo a conectar sus labios con los de ella, mientras las manos de Lexa le quitaban la camiseta de tirantes que tenía la rubia.

Lexa acarició con su lengua el labio inferior de Clarke, haciendo que ésta gimiera. Después fue bajando con pequeños besos y mordiscos hasta llegar a su cuello, impregnándose con su olor dulce, bajando hacia sus pechos con su lengua, recorriendo cada milímetro de piel hasta llegar al borde de su sujetador.

Clarke se movía encima suyo, de forma lenta, dura, rozándose contra Lexa, una y otra vez, sintiéndose cada vez más húmeda, mientras ésta acariciaba sus piernas desnudas hasta llegar a su pantalón, el cual rodeó para apretar sus nalgas al ritmo que ella marcaba.

Una de sus manos se coló por su espalda hasta llegar al broche que cerraba el sujetador, liberando sus pechos.

Eran exactamente igual que los recordaba.

Besó uno de ellos, acariciando su pezón rosado lentamente con la lengua, haciendo que Clarke gimiera muy bajito. Siguió con la tortura, alternando ambos pezones, haciendo que estos crecieran, volviéndose duros y turgentes.

Lexa agarró las piernas de Clarke y la levantó, haciendo que la chica tuviera que agarrarse a su cuello, mientras ésta mantenía las piernas de la rubia alrededor de su cintura.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos, rodeando el colchón y después la dejó caer suavemente, acostándola, mientras besaba su torso, bajando por su vientre hasta llegar al pantalón, el cual quitó sin miramientos junto a la ropa interior, dejándola completamente desnuda.

Antes de que Lexa pudiera hacer nada, Clarke se incorporó, poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella y volvió a besar sus labios, entrelazando sus lenguas, mientras desabrochaba su sujetador. Lexa dejó que éste cayera al suelo y Clarke continuó besándola lentamente, mientras bajaba a través de sus pechos, mordiendo su piel, saboreándola.

Bajó los pantalones de Lexa, mientras dejaba besos hasta llegar al borde de sus braguitas, las cuales fue bajando poco a poco, acariciando sus piernas de forma deliberada.

Sin pensárselo, hundió la boca en su sexo, que estaba completamente húmedo, inundándose de su sabor. Jugueteó con su clítoris, chupándolo y acariciándolo con sus labios, haciendo que la morena gimiera más fuerte.

Lexa acariciaba su cuello y de vez en cuando la apretaba contra ella, apremiándola para que continuara, demostrándole cuanto le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo la rubia, pero no quería terminar, no aún.

Clarke se recostó en el colchón y Lexa se colocó sobre ella, besándola, sintiendo su propio sabor en su boca. Fue bajando, pasando la lengua por su piel, bajando por su ombligo, arañándola con sus dientes hasta llegar a su sexo, húmedo y preparado para ella.

Pasó su lengua y sus labios por sus piernas, muy cerca de su clítoris, pero sin tocarlo. Alzó la vista y vio que Clarke le miraba, entonces su lengua cálida lamió su entrada y Lexa pudo ver como la rubia cerraba sus ojos, gimiendo con cada movimiento que hacía su lengua sobre ella, estimulándola completamente, haciéndole gritar su nombre.

Continuó lamiendo y besando su sexo, mientras con cuidado introducía uno de sus dedos lentamente dentro de ella, haciendo que su espalda se arqueara. Una vez en su interior, comenzó a moverlo despacio pero profundamente.

Podría haber seguido torturándola, pero necesitaba sentir su piel ardiente contra la suya, así que se colocó entre sus piernas, haciendo que sus húmedos sexos rozaran entre sí en un baile agotador. Moviéndose lentamente la una sobre la otra.

Sus bocas se buscaban entre jadeos, mientras sus sexos chocaban con fuerza, haciendo que sus gemidos fueran cada vez mayores. Entonces sus cuerpos comenzaron a temblar mientras sus gemidos inundaban la habitación.

\- Te quiero, Clarke – Dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

\- Te quiero, Lexa.

* * *

Ni siquiera había amanecido cuando Lexa se despertó, siendo rodeada por los brazos de Clarke, que seguía desnuda encima suyo. Sentía su cuerpo completamente dolorido y sudoroso, pues habían estado haciendo el amor una y otra vez durante horas, hasta que se habían quedado dormidas.

Besó su cabeza suavemente – Cariño, tengo que ir a la ducha – Dijo susurrando.

\- Mhm – La rubia se dio la vuelta, soltándola de su agarre.

Lexa trató de buscar algo de ropa, pero muchas de las velas que había encendidas se habían apagado, lo que complicaba la tarea. Se puso lo primero que encontró y bajó al cuarto de baño, echando primero un vistazo a la habitación de Abby, la cual todavía no había llegado a casa.

Entró al cuarto de baño, abrió el grifo para que saliera el agua a la temperatura adecuada, mientras se quitaba las dos prendas de ropa que llevaba puestas y se metió bajo la ducha, sintiendo el líquido caliente recorrer su cuerpo.

Miraba hacia sus pies, observando como el agua se colaba a través de las rendijas, apoyó sus manos en la fría pared, sintiéndose vulnerable, liberando por fin todas aquellas lágrimas que llevaba aguantándose desde la noche anterior.

De repente la mampara de la ducha se abrió y Clarke entró con cuidado. Tomó el rostro de Lexa entre sus manos y la besó despacio, saboreando sus labios mojados, entrelazando su lengua con la de ella. Sus brazos se agarraron de su cuello y la abrazó, sintiendo como los brazos de la chica rodeaban su cintura desnuda, como si con eso fuera capaz de unirlas para siempre.

* * *

Abby había llegado unas horas después, encontrándose a las dos chicas sentadas en el sofá, agarradas por sus manos, simplemente esperando a que lo inevitable sucediera.

Le explicaron lo que Becca les había contado sobre ALIE la noche anterior y la doctora se sentó de forma pesada sobre el sillón que había frente a ellas, como si las piernas acabaran de fallarle. Desconocía muchas partes del proyecto Alexandría, y esa era una de ellas.

El vehículo llegó a los pocos minutos para recoger a Lexa y Clarke la acompañó, mientras Abby cogía su coche e iba tras ellos hasta llegar a Infinity Labs.

Después del procedimiento habitual, las tres caminaron hacia el interior del edificio hasta llegar a una sala. Allí estaba esperándoles Becca, que sostenía una carpeta de color azul entre sus manos. En ella llevaba varios documentos.

\- Hola Álex - Dijo saludándole de forma escueta y miró a Abby, que le devolvía la mirada con el ceño fruncido. Se notaba que estaba enfadada con ella y no la culpaba por ello - Creo que te interesará saber que una vez te sometamos a la intervención, todo esto volverá a ser tuyo. Serás libre - Dijo tendiéndole aquellos papeles a Lexa

Lexa los miró dubitativa - ¿Qué son?

\- Los documentos de la herencia de tus padres. Una casa, sus cuentas... Todo. Podrás recuperar tu vida. Thelonius los firmará y dejará de ser tu tutor legal.

La chica suspiró, pensando en que quizá todo aquello no serviría de nada. Al menos, no si moría.

\- Es hora de que te despidas, Álex.

Lexa se dirigió a Abby, que la miraba con emoción en sus ojos – Gracias por todo – Le tendió la mano, pero la mujer la abrazó.

\- Estaremos aquí cuando despiertes.

La chica trató de sonreír mientras asentía, separándose de ella, pero entonces sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos cuando Clarke se agarró a su cuello sin poder contener el llanto. Lexa abrazó el cuerpo de la rubia entre sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, dejando escapar una lágrima.

Cuando Lexa se separó de ella, besó los labios de Clarke por última vez – Que volvamos a encontrarnos.

Clarke la vio irse, caminando al lado de Becca, y antes de desaparecer, Lexa echó un vistazo atrás, conectando sus ojos con los de ella por última vez.

\- Oh, cariño, no tenía ni idea – Abby abrazó a su hija, sintiendo cómo ésta se derrumbaba en sus brazos, sin poder contener las lágrimas – Lo siento tanto...

* * *

El cuerpo de Lexa yacía boca abajo sobre la camilla. La habían anestesiado completamente, así que era incapaz de sentir nada.

El equipo de Becca estaba formado por algunos de los mejores médicos del país, atraídos por el gran avance que suponía ALIE para la sociedad. Se habían preparado concienzudamente para la ocasión, estudiando las mejores formas de extracción sin dañar el material cerebral colindante al chip. De ello dependía su éxito o fracaso en la operación, pero aunque era un trabajo muy delicado, no era imposible.

\- Comencemos – Dijo Becca ataviada con una bata de color verde. Llevaba una mascarilla y guantes.

Una de sus ayudantes le pasó un bisturí y la doctora hizo una incisión sobre la marca que habían hecho previamente con un rotulador, mientras la chica aspiraba la sangre que emanaba de la herida. Becca miró el monitor de constantes vitales, estaba estable.

\- Pinzas de apertura – Pidió alzando la mano y automáticamente alguien las colocó entre sus dedos. Becca abrió la herida con éstas, mientras seguía la absorción de sangre para permitir una mejor visión.

Había una cámara en la parte superior de la lámpara que incidía sobre Lexa, pudiéndose observar todo el proceso en uno de los monitores que había en el quirófano, del cual estaban pendientes el resto del equipo.

De repente, unos finos tentáculos aparecieron a través de la herida. Era ALIE.

Becca sonrió – Pinzas de extracción – Dijo de nuevo y las pinzas aparecieron en su mano – Las introdujo en la herida, haciendo que de ésta saliera abundante sangre. Miró de nuevo el monitor, el corazón de Álex comenzaba a latir demasiado rápido. Las introdujo algo más, tratando de alcanzar el chip. Cuando lo sintió, estiró de él con cuidado, haciendo que éste despegara sus terminaciones nerviosas de las de su hospedadora.

De repente el corazón de Álex comenzó a latir fuera de control, haciendo que se escuchara un pitido intermitente cada vez más rápido.

\- Está entrando en parada – Dijo uno de los doctores que estaba en la habitación.

\- ¡Tenemos que pasarla a otra camilla! ¡Vamos! - Gritó haciendo que todo el mundo hiciera lo que ordenaba. La colocaron a su lado y entre cuatro personas la transfirieron, dándole la vuelta.

De repente, el sonido que emitía aquella máquina se volvió monótono y lineal.

Uno de los médicos conectó el desfibrilador. Destaparon su pecho, colocando los parches sobre su piel y procedió a la primera descarga, sin éxito.

\- ¡Otra vez! - Gritó Becca – Vamos, Álex, no me hagas esto...

El médico subió la potencia y volvió a dar otra descarga, haciendo que el corazón de la chica volviera a latir con normalidad.

Becca suspiró aliviada y levantó la vista, viendo como el resto de médicos sonreían bajo las mascarillas – Pongámosla de nuevo en la otra camilla. Vamos a suturar.

* * *

Clarke no se había movido de la habitación desde que Lexa había salido de la operación. Ni siquiera cuando su madre le había dicho que fuera a casa, pues no sabían cuando iba a despertar. Si es que despertaba.

La operación había sido un éxito. Habían conseguido extraer a ALIE del cerebro de Lexa, pero por alguna extraña razón, ésta había vuelto a entrar en coma.

Los días pasaron, y con los días, las semanas.

Clarke se había quedado dormida en la butaca azul que había al lado de la cama de Lexa. Era tarde y había tenido un día repleto de clases y prácticas.

Su madre ya no trabajaba ahí, pero eso no le impedía que Clarke fuera día tras día, esperando que en algún momento sucediera el milagro. Que aquellos ojos verdes volvieran a mirarle como lo hacían antes.

Frunció el ceño y parpadeó, sintiéndose observada con cierta familiaridad.

Lexa la miraba desde su cama. Y no eran imaginaciones suyas. Había despertado.

Se levantó sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y fue hacia ella, cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos, besando su frente.

\- Estás aquí, Lexa. Estás conmigo – Una lágrima se escapó, atravesando su mejilla.

\- ¿Dónde... Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están mis padres?

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó sorprendida por la pregunta.

\- Estábamos en el coche... ¿Dónde están?

Clarke dio un par de pasos hacia atrás con la sombra del terror en su rostro.

Becca, que pasaba por delante de la habitación vio a la chica y decidió acercarse - ¿Todo bien? - Preguntó antes de darse cuenta de que Álex estaba despierta - ¿Por qué no me has avisado? - Pero Clarke no reaccionaba – ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó? ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Le preguntó acercándose a la cama.

\- Quiero saber dónde están mis padres – Insistió, sintiendo como las lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos.

Entonces Becca comenzó a entender lo que creía que había ocurrido - ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Alexandra Woods – Miró a su alrededor - ¿Dónde estoy? - Preguntó pasándose la mano por los ojos, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas salieran.

\- Estás en un hospital, cariño ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que ocurrió? - Sacó su linterna, pasándola por los ojos de la chica, observando como sus pupilas se dilataban y contraían con normalidad. Después volvió a guardarla en su bolsillo.

Álex cerró los ojos, como si así su mente pudiera ordenar mejor esos últimos recuerdos – Mis padres me recogieron en el colegio y subimos al coche, íbamos a la casa de la playa a pasar el fin de semana y... Había un bosque y esa mujer... Pero luego todo está oscuro.

Clarke sentía como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y salió corriendo de la habitación.

\- ¡Clarke! - Le gritó Becca, pero cuando salió, la chica ya no estaba.

Se montó en el coche y condujo hasta su casa. Sentía como su corazón había quedado roto en mil pedazos. No quedaba nada de su alma. Ella se la había llevado.

En cuanto llegó, subió a la buhardilla y miró aquel lienzo con el dibujo de sus ojos. Esos que siempre le observaban en silencio, incluso cuando ella pensaba que no se daba cuenta. No volvería a verlos. Ni volvería a ver su sonrisa. Ni volvería a sentir sus besos.

Lexa se había ido. Para siempre.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

* * *

Abrió los ojos, sintiéndose extraña de repente. El cuerpo le dolía tanto que apenas era capaz de moverse. Tenía el torso cubierto por vendas y apósitos. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de averiguar en qué lugar se encontraba. Parecía una habitación de hospital, pero las paredes eran de un color grisáceo. Observó sus brazos, los cuales estaban rodeados de cables, y fue quitándoselos uno a uno.

De repente, el sonido del metal golpeando el suelo fuertemente la alertó, mirando hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Cla... Clarke? - Preguntó sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

\- ¡Dios mío, Lexa! - Corrió hacia su cama, sin importarle que aquella bandeja hubiera caído al suelo, esparciendo todo lo que había en ella por la habitación. Cogió su rostro entre las manos y la besó – No me puedo creer que hayas despertado – Miraba sus ojos verdes, acariciando su mejilla y volvió a besarla de nuevo.

\- ¿Dónde... Dónde estoy? - Preguntó confundida.

\- En Arkadia.

\- ¿Arkadia? Espera... Eso no es posible - Lexa se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a su vida y un dolor puntiagudo golpeó su pecho. Había dejado a _su otra_ Clarke allí, rota. La había abandonado. – Yo... Te vi morir Clarke. Estabas... Estabas en el suelo llena de sangre. Pike te disparó...

La chica abrió un par de botones de su jersey y le enseñó la herida tapada que había en su pecho, cerca de su hombro – Estuve a punto.

 *****Flashback*****

* * *

Clarke, que había ido a buscar a su madre al interior del Arca apareció, pero no lo hizo sola. Pike apuntaba su cabeza con un arma.

\- Será mejor que no intentes hacer nada estúpido – Le dijo Lexa al hombre – Déjala y podremos llegar a un acuerdo.

\- ¿Te piensas que voy a negociar contigo? ¡Tu gente mató a decenas de los míos en Mount Weather! - El hombre zarandeaba a Clarke, que miraba a Lexa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Fueron los de la Nación de Hielo... Y su deuda está saldada. La persona que se encargó de lo de Mount Weather está muerta así que ¡Suéltala Pike! ¡No tienes nada que hacer!

\- Eso todavía está por verse – El hombre empujó a Clarke, haciendo que ésta cayera al suelo, después le apuntó con el arma y disparó sin miramiento.

\- ¡NO! - Gritó Lexa corriendo hacia ella - ¡Clarke! No, no, no ¡Joder! - Lexa le dio la vuelta y presionó la herida, llenando sus manos de sangre – Háblame, Clarke, por favor.

\- Le... Lexa – Consiguió decir a duras penas. El dolor era casi insoportable.

\- ¡ _Jus drein jus daun!_ \- La comandante se levantó y corrió hacia él, que sostenía su arma frente a ella. Entonces Pike disparó una vez tras otra, impactando sobre su cuerpo, pero Lexa le alcanzó, clavando la espada en su corazón.

Se dio la vuelta, como si no fuera consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sentía su sangre negra fluyendo por su piel. Apenas podía andar, pero consiguió acercarse lo suficiente a Clarke, que la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Lexa... No... - Dijo cuando observó a la comandante desplomarse en el suelo – Te quiero Lexa. Te quiero – Besó sus labios por última vez para después mirarle, sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas – Que volvamos a encontrarnos.

\- La muerte no es el final, Clarke... Que... Volvamos a encontrarnos... Te... Quiero.

Y con su último aliento cerró los ojos.

\- ¡LEXA! - Su grito alertó a los demás - ¡No, no, no! No puedes hacerme esto, Lexa. Quédate conmigo, por favor... - Sus lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas.

Octavia se acercó a ellas, tocando con sus dedos el cuello de la comandante, que permanecía inmóvil en el suelo. Cuando de repente miró a Clarke sorprendida – Sigue viva... ¡Sigue viva! ¡Necesitamos un médico! ¡Llevadla dentro! - Ordenó Octavia a unos terrestres del ejército de Lexa. Éstos la cargaron y la llevaron con cuidado hasta el interior, mientras era seguida por Clarke, que a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie.

Octavia se acercó a ella y le ayudó a caminar - Necesitamos a mi madre, Octavia.

Ésta asintió – Voy a por ella, estaba encerrada junto a los demás. ¿Podrás tú sola?

\- Ve, no te preocupes por mí – Dijo taponando su herida tratando de contener la hemorragia.

Octavia asintió y se perdió por uno de los pasillos.

Clarke continuó caminando, agarrándose con uno de sus brazos a la pared, tratando de mantenerse erguida. Entonces apareció Miller, que la cogió por la cintura, ayudándola.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? - Le preguntó a la rubia.

\- Lexa está herida. Tenemos que llevarla dentro.

\- Tú también lo estás... - Dijo mirando como la sangre seguía saliendo pese a la presión que Clarke se ejercía a sí misma.

\- Eso no importa. Necesitamos llegar a la zona de la enfermería.

\- Seguidme – Dijo el chico cargando con ella y fueron tras él.

Nada más entrar, los terrestres dejaron a Lexa, que seguía inconsciente, sobre una camilla. Clarke abrió varios paquetes de gasas estériles, dándoselas a los soldados para que presionaran las heridas de su _Heda_. Al menos podrían contener un poco su sangre.

Entonces Abby entró por la puerta - ¡Clarke! - Dijo abrazando a su hija - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí – Mintió – Lexa te necesita más que yo.

La doctora revisó su herida rápidamente. Había sido un tiro limpio, la bala había entrado y salido. Miró hacia el otro lado, viendo como trataban de contener la hemorragia de Lexa - ¡Jackson! - Gritó - ¡Jackson!

Su ayudante atravesó la puerta - ¿Qué pasa Abby?

\- Cauterízale la herida a Clarke.

\- Pero... Necesitará anestesia... - Añadió él.

\- Da igual, Jackson. Aguantaré lo que sea – Clarke se tumbó en la camilla adyacente a la de la comandante para que pudiera hacerlo sin problema.

Sujetó sus manos fuertemente a ambos lados de la cama, pero en cuanto sintió el abrasador calor del metal contra su herida, ésta se quedó inconsciente.

* * *

\- Estuve inconsciente durante algunos días. A ti tuvieron que hacerte varias transfusiones, Lexa. Fue muy difícil porque tuvimos que encontrar donantes compatibles con tu sangre... Y no es que haya muchos, precisamente.

\- Sangre de _natblida_.

Clarke asintió – Pero hubo alguien que en cuanto supo lo que te había ocurrido vino sin pensárselo dos veces... - Dijo sonriendo – Si no fuera por ella...

\- ¿Luna? - Clarke asintió - Supongo que tendré que agradecérselo de algún modo – Sus labios también sonreían – Pero antes de eso... - Lexa tomó a la chica por su cuello, atrayéndola hacia ella para besarla y Clarke rió en sus labios.

* * *

 _Diez años después..._

Lexa y Clarke estaban bajo un gran árbol, abrazadas, recostadas sobre su tronco, sintiendo la cálida brisa de la primavera sobre sus rostros y los ligeros rayos de sol atravesando las hojas. Sólo se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros y el murmullo del río que había frente a ellas.

Hacía años que la comandante de los trece clanes había pasado a ser simplemente "La comandante", pues por fin podían decir que vivían en paz.

No había luchas entre clanes, ni invasiones territoriales. No había nadie más poderoso en aquellas tierras que _Heda_ , pues las leyendas sobre su vida durante la muerte ya eran historias que pasaban de generación en generación, haciendo más grande su nombre. Y a ella le gustaba contar historias sobre su tiempo allí, pues le servían para recordar que todo lo que ocurrió con _su otra_ Clarke había sido real.

A veces se preguntaba cómo estaría, si habría conseguido rehacer su vida aunque ésta ya no estuviera, si sería tan feliz como lo era ella. Se lo decía cada día a sí misma. Esperando que aquello fuera cierto.

De repente, se escuchó algo que era música para sus oídos. El sonido de varias risas, que hacían que los corazones de las dos estuvieran aún más unidos.

\- ¡Mami! – Gritó la pequeña rubia de ojos verdes que se acercaba hacia ellas - ¡Jake me persigue! - La niña se abalanzó hacia Clarke y ésta la cogió, abrazándola, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Un niño moreno de ojos azules corría tras ella - ¡No podrás escapar de mí! - Dijo el pequeño con una espada de madera en su mano – _Ai laik Jeik kom trikru, nomfa kom Lexa kom triku, en Clarke kom skaikru... ¡Yu gonplei ste odon! [Yo soy Jake de la gente de los árboles, hijo de Lexa de la gente de los árboles y Clarke de la gente del cielo ¡Tu lucha ha acabado!]_

\- Vale ya, Jake... Deja a tu hermana tranquila – Dijo Clarke mirándole desafiante.

La pequeña cerró sus ojos y le sacó la lengua.

\- ¡Eh! Anya me está haciendo burla ¿A ella no le vas a decir nada?

\- Anya... - Empezó a decir Lexa.

\- Mamá, pero yo no estaba haciendo nada... - Trató de rechistar pero Lexa alzó la mano, haciendo que los dos niños se callaran.

\- Id a jugar con Aden y los otros _natblida_...

\- Pero yo no quiero ir al cónclave con Titus – Dijo Anya haciendo un puchero - ¿Puedo ir con la abuela Abby?

\- Está bien, cariño. Pero si está trabajando no la molestes demasiado ¿Vale?

\- Vale – La niña le dio un beso a sus madres y fue hacia el hospital en el cual trabajaba su abuela.

\- ¿Y tú qué? ¿No nos vas a dar un beso? - Le preguntó Clarke a Jake levantando una ceja.

El pequeño le sonrió y se acercó a Clarke, dándole un beso en la mejilla, después se acercó a Lexa y ésta le alborotó el pelo, dándole después un beso en la cabeza – Cuidaros entre vosotros y no peleéis ¿Está bien?

\- Sí, mamá - El pequeño salió corriendo hasta alcanzar a su hermana y agarró su mano.

\- Son increíbles – Dijo Clarke suspirando.

\- Sí que lo son... Igual que tú – Lexa la estrechó aún más entre sus brazos.

La madre biológica de Jake y Anya murió durante el parto hacía siete años. Titus, encargado de la búsqueda de niños con sangre negra, los había encontrado a los pocos días, y después de llegarle el aviso de la existencia de los pequeños, había ido a por ellos. Cuando se los mostró a Lexa y a Clarke lo tuvieron claro desde el primer segundo. Iban a criarlos juntas, como una familia.

\- Tenías razón ¿Sabes? - Le dijo Lexa y Clarke se giró para mirar sus ojos verdes.

\- ¿Sobre qué? - Preguntó intrigada.

\- Sobre que la vida es algo más que sobrevivir.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Llegados a este punto, no sé ni siquiera qué deciros. Sólo quería daros las gracias por haber leído "Concussion", por dejarme vuestras opiniones, por vivirla y emocionaros conmigo. Ha sido increíble poder compartirla con vosotros.**

 **Sé que mucha gente ha tenido dudas sobre mí por mi increíble parecido con Jason, lo sé jajajajaja Pero por suerte… Yo no soy él ;) Así que espero que os haya gustado el final ;D**

 **Gracias a todas las personas que desde el principio me han apoyado, que han creído en mí y en esta locura de historia.**

 **El próximo jueves tendréis el epílogo, así que ¡Os espero allí! ;)**


	31. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

 _Diez años después..._

Estaba completamente centrada en el lienzo en blanco que tenía delante. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de encontrar en su mente el fragmento exacto de aquel sueño que quería pintar. Cuando los abrió, cogió algunos colores, manchando su paleta de mezclas imposibles. Cogió un pincel grueso y comenzó a pintar aquel fondo. Verde, marrón, negro, algo de amarillo, algo de azul. Más marrón, más verde.

Pese a que había acabado la carrera de medicina, Clarke había decidido no ejercer finalmente, así que se había dedicado a la pintura, que era su pasión.

Durante un largo período de tiempo, fue incapaz de volver a coger un pincel. Pero después, se dio cuenta de que pintando era la única forma de mitigar ese dolor que se había instaurado en su corazón y que parecía incapaz de curarse.

Terminó todos los cuadros que estaban por acabar y había abierto una exposición en la "Zach Feuer Gallery", una de las galerías de pintura más prestigiosas de Nueva York.

De repente su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Bufó, limpiándose las manos todo lo bien que pudo en la bata que llevaba y descolgó, tratando de no manchar demasiado su móvil.

\- ¿Sí? - Preguntó. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a mirar quién llamaba.

\- _Aquí tu agente ¿Te acuerdas de mí?_

\- Perdona Harper, de verdad, es que he estado liada... Ya sabes – Se excusó.

\- _Lo sé, lo sé. Te encierras en tu burbuja y no hay quien te saque de casa cuando te pones a pintar. Pero... ¡Tengo buenas noticias!_ \- Dijo con emoción en su voz.

\- Sorpréndeme.

\- _Redoble de tambores... Han comprado todos los cuadros de tu galería ¿No es increíble?_

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó atónita – ¿La exposición completa?

\- _Todos, Clarke... ¡Todos!_

\- ¿Y quién ha sido? ¿Le conocemos?

\- _Al parecer es un tipo con bastante pasta..._

\- Debe tenerla si ha comprado más de cincuenta cuadros.

- _Lo que no sé es donde los pondrá_ – dijo pensativa.

\- Seguramente le sobrarán habitaciones donde colgarlos – Le contestó sonriendo.

\- _Esta tarde ha dicho que iría a por ellos... Y Clarke, sería conveniente que nos acercáramos a la galería. Al parecer ha sido un hecho insólito y quieren que firmes un nuevo contrato con ellos para tu siguiente exposición..._

\- ¿A qué hora?

\- _A las siete y media._

\- Allí estaré.

* * *

Normalmente iba a la galería tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención. Le gustaba mezclarse entre la gente y escuchar las opiniones acerca de sus cuadros de forma anónima. Pero ese día iba arrebatadora.

Se había puesto un vestido de color negro que resaltaba sus curvas. Se recogió el pelo en un moño algo desecho que le daba un toque _chic_. Había pintado sus labios de rojo, de forma que el lunar de su labio resaltaba todavía más. Y para terminar, unos tacones de impresión.

Caminó atravesando la galería, escuchándose el eco que producían sus tacones hasta llegar al despacho del director general de la galería.

Dante Wallace era un hombre mayor bastante alto, delgado, con el pelo canoso y los ojos azules. Se rumoreaba que próximamente se jubilaría, dejando el negocio a su hijo Cage, pero sin duda, Dante era el artista de la familia. Había llenado durante décadas los cuadros de aquella galería, incluso ahora lo seguía haciendo.

Cuando Clarke había llevado sus primeros trabajos, el hombre había alabado su técnica. Adoraba esos paisajes verdes que pintaba la chica. Así que había decidido darle una oportunidad.

\- Enhorabuena, Clarke – Le dijo nada más verla entrar a su despacho. En él estaba ya Harper, esperándola.

La chica se acercó a él, que le esperaba con la mano tendida y ésta se la estrechó – Muchísimas gracias, Señor Wallace. No habría podido hacerlo sin usted. Gracias por su confianza.

\- La primera vez que vi tus cuadros, Clarke, sentí como si todo lo que pintaras existiera de verdad. Esto te lo has ganado tú – El hombre le acercó unos documentos y la chica les echó un vistazo por encima.

\- ¿Esto está bien? Quiero decir... ¿Estas cifras?

El hombre rió – Te lo mereces.

\- ¿Puedo firmar ya? - Preguntó mirando a Harper y ésta asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro – La chica depositó su rúbrica sobre aquellos papeles y volvió a estrechar la mano del hombre – De verdad, muchísimas gracias.

\- Sigue cultivando ese talento innato que tienes, Clarke. Vas a llegar muy lejos.

De repente, unos golpes en la puerta del despacho hicieron que se giraran hacia allí para mirar quien era.

\- Señor – Una chica de más o menos la edad de Clarke abrió la puerta – Está aquí, y quiere verla.

\- Clarke ¿serías tan amable de acompañar a Maya?

\- ¿Quién quiere verme? - Preguntó intrigada.

\- La persona que ha comprado todos tus cuadros.

La rubia se quedó sorprendida – Claro, será un placer.

Caminó detrás de Maya hasta que ésta le indicó que el comprador se encontraba en la habitación de al lado. Clarke abrió la puerta y dio unos cuantos pasos, sintiendo como éstos retumbaban en la sala.

\- Me han dicho que quería verme – Le dijo a la persona que se encontraba de espaldas a ella. Entonces se dio cuenta de que pese al traje de chaqueta que llevaba, su espalda perfectamente cuadrada, sus manos en los bolsillos y su pelo oscuro recogido en una coleta alta. Era una mujer.

Se acercó a uno de los lienzos expuestos y tocó la pintura con sus dedos - ¿Sabes? Cuando veo tus cuadros, es como si de verdad pudiera estar allí... Todo me resulta tan familiar...

Su cuerpo se paralizó por completo. Aquella voz...

La chica se giró y la miró, clavando sus increíbles ojos verdes en ella, haciendo que las piernas de la rubia flaquearan – Volvemos a encontrarnos, Clarke.

* * *

En aquella habitación, sólo se escuchaban los leves pitidos de la máquina que la monitorizaba en todo momento, cuando de repente, sus ojos se abrieron. Había pasado diez años de su vida en coma, sólo que todavía no lo sabía.

Una luz atravesó sus ojos.

\- Reflejo motor. Normal – Escuchó decir a un chico bastante joven.

\- ¿Constantes?

\- El pulso es algo acelerado pero se mantiene dentro de los valores.

\- ¿Estado del chip?

\- ALIE está estable, señor.

Entonces Thelonius se acercó a ella con una sonrisa en los labios – Hola, Costia.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llegó Concussion :D Espero que os haya gustado el epílogo, creo que era muy necesario :P**

 **Mil gracias de nuevo a todos los que me habéis leido, sigo alucinando con la acogida que ha tenido el fic. De verdad que no esperaba una respuesta tan grande por vuestra parte jajajajaja Y ahora por fin puedo responder a todas vuestras preguntas, así que si no os ha quedado clara cualquier cosa no tengáis problema en preguntarme :P**

 **Os recuerdo que podéis seguirme en twitter para estar al tanto de todo lo que viene: Superkoali**

 **Y sin más, me despido... Aunque por poco tiempo :P**

 **May we meet again ;)**


	32. Nota de Autor

**Nota de autor** : Hoy he recibido una petición y por eso estoy aquí. Al parecer, muchas personas, al no seguirme en Fanfiction o en redes sociales no se han enterado de que mi historia "Concussion" tiene una segunda parte, llamada " **Remember Me** " y que estará de forma exclusiva en Wattpad (Aquí solo podréis encontrar los dos primeros capítulos). Podéis encontrarme allí buscando mi usuario: Lithet, donde podréis encontrar esta historia, además de las ya conocidas "Concussion" y "Summer Love". Nos vemos ;)


End file.
